Coco and Honey
by Toolazy2write
Summary: After a chance encounter, Coco finds herself involved with everyone's favorite goofy blonde. Is this the start of an interesting friendship, or maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first none OC RWBY story so I decided I go with a little bit of entertaining crackshipping right out of the gate. The origins of this story are better left unsaid, but I think there's a lot of room for fun here. Also we need more Coco fics so here we are.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions...if I owned it Coco would have appeared much sooner.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Beacon, or as ordinary as things get in Vale anyway. Coco had just gotten out of class and was looking to meet up Velvet, they had a group project due Monday and she wanted to get it finished early so it didn't interfere with the shopping trip she had planned for the weekend. That was when she heard the voice from around the corner. "Hey freak!" She scowled as she recognized the voice. Peaking around the corner she saw Cardin Winchester with his usual smug smirk as he approached Velvet. She could already see Velvet cowering as he waltzed up and pinched one of her ears.

She wanted to do nothing more than to walk right over there and give him a piece of her mind and a taste of her designer boots, but she remembered Velvet's words. She always begged her teammates not to get involved with Team CRDL or any of the other bullies that picked on her because she knew that it wouldn't look good to have a bunch of upperclassmen picking a fight with the first year students. While she knew Velvet had a point, it didn't mean she had to like it and she was just about to say screw it and head right over there and put an end to this whole thing when another voice interrupted them. "Leave her alone Cardin."

Cardin turned back towards the voice to see a blonde boy staring him down with a look of determination. "What do you want Jaune?" He asked with a scowl, still not releasing Velvet's ears from between his thumb and forefinger.

Much to Coco's surprise the blond boy didn't back down and walked right up to Cardin and looked him in the eye. "I thought I told you not to mess with my friends." He said.

They stared each other down for a few moments before Cardin growled and released Velvet's ear. He seemed to mutter something she couldn't hear before storming off the way he came. The blonde boy then turned to Velvet and checked to see if she was okay before his Scroll went off. "Oh crap, I'm late! I'll see you around Velvet." He said before rushing down the hall, not even noticing when he passed Coco still spying on them. Coco couldn't help but chuckle when he nearly tripped rounding the corner towards the library. Once the boy was out of sight she figured it was fine for her to come out of hiding when Velvet came jogging around the corner, jumping in surprise when she saw her leader. "C-Coco, how long have you been here?" She asked meekly.

"Only for a little while." Coco replied pushing her glass back up her nose. "So who's your new friend?" She asked with a grin.

Velvet fidgeted with her ears as she contemplated what to say. "Oh, um, that was Jaune, he's leader of one of the first year teams, we have the same history class."

"Jaune, Jaune?" Coco knew she'd heard that name somewhere before. "Wait, isn't he the one with the big crush on Weiss?" She snapped her fingers at the realization remembering the heiress mention the boy's many failed attempts at wooing her when they'd run into each other while shopping in Vale.

"Yeah, that's him." Velvet said as they started heading back to their room.

"Y'know that was very nice of him to stand up for you like that." Coco mentioned offhandedly.

Despite her dark sunglasses Velvet recognized the look in her friend's eyes. "Coco, you're not going to…"

"Relax, I was just thinking about telling him how much I appreciate what he did for you, one leader to another." Coco reassured with a cocky smile.

Velvet suddenly felt very bad for Jaune.

_**A few hours and one Chemistry assignment later….**_

Coco was wandering the halls to stretch her legs. She was glad Velvet knew what they were doing or else they'd probably would have been working on that project late into the night, but now she had the whole weekend ahead of her. That's when she heard some voices.

"I'm telling you it's a good book." One voice argued, it sounded slightly familiar.

"And I'm telling you, X-Ray and Vav is not a real book." Another voice deadpanned, she recognized this one, it was Velvet's friend Blake.

"In Jaune's defense it's very well written, about as good as Ninjas of Love." Another female voice added. When she heard the name, she remembered her plans from earlier and decided there was no time like the present. She turned towards the sound of the voices and found her target. Jaune had changed out of his uniform and was now in a simple hoodie and jeans with some light armor, not much of an outfit, but she wouldn't hold it against him. Well not yet anyway. Flanking him were Blake and Pyrrha Nikos, a girl she knew only in passing. But that didn't matter, she had business to attend to. She closed the distance between them with a few purposeful strides and quickly surprised Jaune by grabbing him by his hoodie.

"Excuse me ladies, just have to borrow Jaune here for a minute, won't be long." She said before dragging the boy down the hall a ways and disappearing into one of the empty classrooms.

Pyrrha and Blake stood there a minute, utterly baffled by what just played out before them. "W-what just happened?" Pyrrha asked only to receive a confused shrug from Blake.

_**In the classroom…..**_

Coco released her vicelike grip on Jaune's hoodie as soon as they entered the room and the younger boy had to struggle to keep his balance with the sudden shift of momentum which made Coco chuckle to herself. She took a brief moment to give him a once over now, he had several things going for him, he was tall, had what appeared to be some decent muscles hiding under that baggy hoodie, and was more than a little cute. It also didn't hurt she had a thing for blondes. "Um, hey?" Jaune finally spoke up pulling her from her thoughts. "What's going on here exactly?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Coco apologized. "I'm Coco, leader of Team CFVY by the way." She said extending a hand to the confused boy.

"Uh, yeah, I know. Nice to meet ya." He said as he took her hand. She gave it a good squeeze to test him, he flinched a little before trying to match her strength.

"Great, that makes this easier." Coco said with a smile. "So I saw you stand up for Velvet earlier."

"Oh, that. That was no big deal." Jaune hurriedly said with a dismissive wave.

"No, I'm glad you did, and I want to show you my appreciation."

"You really don't have to do that." Jaune said hoping to dissuade the surprisingly intense girl.

"Listen, we're going do this okay." She said tilting her glasses down and almost daring him to try and get out of this. "Just relax and go with it." She said lightening up a little. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Alright meet me at the airship dock in about an hour, I know a nice little place in town where we can talk more."

"Fine." Jaune said accepting whatever fate she had planned for him.

"Great, it's a date." She teased before giving him a playful smack on the butt and heading out of the classroom. She found Blake and Pyrrha waiting outside the door, both jumping away a bit from where they'd been trying to listen in. "He's all yours ladies." She said jokingly before heading back to her room to grab a few things.

Jaune just stood there dumbfounded for a few moments as the girls looked at him. "So what was that all about?" Blake asked, her feline ears twitching behind her bow in curiosity.

"I have no idea." Jaune said looking up at the clock. 58 minutes to go.

* * *

**Well there you go folks, hope you liked it and sorry it was so short. I hope to get more out for you and soon, but send your reviews and let me know what you think and share any ideas. I have a few things planned and we have to get through the wait for new RWBY episodes together.**

**Til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I just want to say before we start, you guys are awesome. This story topped over a thousand views in three days and gained more follows and favs than my last three stories combined. It's thanks to that and all those great reviews that made me get this update out so quick. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions...if I owned it Nora would have way more crazy adventures as a wingman.**

* * *

_**In Team JNPR's room….**_

"So let me get this straight." Ren said watching as Jaune continued to nervously pace back and forth. "You saw Cardin bullying Velvet from Team CFVY and decided to stand up to him and make him stop."

"Y-yeah."

"And Coco, her team leader found out about this and insisted on taking you out as a thank you." Ren went on grateful that Jaune had finally ceased his pacing.

"Uh-huh." The blonde nodded.

"So why is this such a big deal again?" The stoic teen asked immediately regretting his decision as Jaune seized him by the shoulder and began to shake him.

"She said it was a date! I don't know the first thing about going on a date!" Jaune shouted frantically before Ren managed to get ahold of the boy.

"I'm sure she was just kidding, she is a bit of a flirt." Ren stated plainly.

"You're right, it's probably nothing." Jaune sighed in relief. "But what if she wasn't?" Jaune asked quickly reverting back to his original nervousness as he turned to look at the clock. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Jaune gasped before running out the door.

Ren just sighed, he didn't know why Jaune insisted on coming to him with these problem. He pulled out his Scroll and began texting Pyrrha, hoping she was having better luck distracting Nora. Who knew what would happen if she got wind of something like this.

_**On the other side of the school….**_

"I'm sorry Nora, I could have sworn I heard they'd be serving pancakes in the cafeteria." Pyrrha apologized as the two slowly started making their way back to the dormitories.

"Aw that's okay Pyrrha." Nora sang as she followed her teammate. "But are you sure you're okay?"

Pyrrha stopped and looked at her bubbly friend quizzically. "What? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Jaune's about to go on a date with Coco, duh." Nora stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not a date!" Pyrrha shouted already feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. "Wait, how did you find out about that?" She asked wondering how her plan to distract Nora had so utterly failed.

"Yang told me." The ginger girl grinned holding up her Scroll displaying a text from the offending girl revealing Blake had told her partner as soon as she'd gotten back to their room. "But seriously, are you okay with all of this?" Nora asked taking a surprisingly serious tone.

"Like I said, it's not a real date so there's nothing to worry about." Pyrrha reiterated, but Nora easily picked up on her usual lack of conviction.

"But do you really want to take that chance? Jaune only just got over Weiss. Do you really want to risk losing out on him?" Nora pressed her friend, hoping for once the Spartan girl would draw on her competitive spirit for something other than sparring.

Pyrrha fidgeted with her fingers unsure of exactly what she wanted to do. "What do you suggest I do? It's not like I can just follow them around on their date. I mean not-date." She hurriedly corrected.

"Sure we can and I have just the plan." Nora beamed running off towards a nearby janitor's closet and disappearing inside for a moment before reappearing with a large duffle bag in hand. "I stashed this away for just this sort of emergency."

Pyrrha was already beginning to wonder just what she'd gotten herself into.

_**Outside at the Airship docks….**_

Coco waited alone for Jaune at the docks glancing over at the few other students preparing to head into Vale for the evening and occasionally checking the time on her Scroll. She never liked showing up early for things, but then again it was bad manners to be fashionably late to meet the person you invited out. It wasn't long though before her eyes caught a shock of yellow hair rushing towards her and she tried to hide her grin at how cute the boy looked all flustered. "Hey, right on time." She congratulated as he came to a stop panting heavily.

"R-really?" Jaune asked hunching over a bit as he tried to gulp down air.

"Yup, you must have really wanted to go on this date." She teased watching as Jaune's face became even more flushed.

"S-so this is a date?" He gulped nervously.

Coco just stared at him for a moment before tilting her glasses down. "Well that depends, do you want it to be?" She asked coyly enjoying watching as Jaune became more flustered and tried to stammer out an intelligible response. "Easy there honey." Coco laughed as the airship finally pulled in. "Let's just get on the ship for now okay?" She said gesturing for him to follow.

Perhaps if Coco hadn't been so absorbed in teasing Jaune and Jaune hadn't been his usual oblivious self the two of them would have noticed the pair of oddly dressed girls watching them from a little ways away. One was dressed in a familiar black and orange hoodie and jeans with a pair of sunglasses to hide her emerald eyes while the other was more noticeably dressed in a hat, full trench coat, and fake mustache that failed to match her bright ginger colored hair. The few that immediately recognized the two had decided that it was in their best interest not to question the scene and instead stay a good distance away from them on the ship.

_**One surprisingly less awkward than you would think ship ride later (but still pretty awkward, let's be real here)…**_

Coco stood over Jaune rubbing his back as he finished emptying his stomach into a thankfully close by trashcan. "You feeling okay now?" She asked already wondering if the best way to show her gratitude to someone first involved making them deathly ill.

Jaune just held up a solitary finger before heaving one last retch into the can and slowly standing himself up. "I think I'm good." He said a little woozy. "I really shouldn't have had the second helping of chicken nuggets at lunch." He groaned making Coco giggle. At this point Jaune was still able to muster an '_are you serious_' look making the older girl feel a little guilty.

"Sorry, listen I know a nice little café near here, let's go get some liquids in you." Coco suggested taking his hand and gingerly leading him out of the airship station.

Not far behind, Nora was trying to ease a somewhat distraught Pyrrha while trying to keep pace behind the two. "I knew I forgot to remind him to take his airsickness medicine." Pyrrha said more guiltily than necessary.

"It's okay Pyrrah." Nora reassured hoping that perhaps this whole event had dissuaded Coco from any romantic ideas involving their loveable goofball of a leader.

Thankfully for Jaune it wasn't a long walk to the café Coco had in mind. The café itself was a trendy little place, it wasn't the kind of place he could really see himself going to normally, but it was still fairly nice. Coco led him over to a table and told him to just relax and she would order for them before heading to the counter.

Pyrrha and Nora had found a secluded table not far from them to watch, but Pyrrha was having a harder time than she anticipated watching over her partner. She was finding it increasingly distracting just how much the hoodie she was wearing smelled like its owner. Nora on the other hand was intently watching Coco at the counter until her Scroll went off. She quickly pulled it out to find a text from Ren. "_Where are you guys?_" Nora cursed herself, she'd forgot to come up with an excuse for Ren. "_Oh you know, just off doing girl stuff. Y'know women, am I right?_" She quickly typed back hoping she'd convinced her silent friend. It didn't take long for him to respond back. "_You're spying on Jaune right now aren't you?_" Nora panicked a little as she began typing another reply. "_Pssssh, what makes you say that?" _Again it barely took a minute for Ren to respond back. "_Then why is your skulking coat not in the closet?_" She knew they'd been found out so she just grinned as she sent her last text before turning off her Scroll. "_Like I said, girl stuff._"

Coco returned to the table with their drinks, passing one to Jaune who'd finally seemed to be looking a little better. "I got you a tea, I thought that would be easier on your stomach than a coffee." She explained taking the seat across from him. Jaune thanked her and quickly took a big gulp of the tea, failing to really enjoy its soothing flavor. "Sorry, I really did just want to bring you out somewhere nice and thank you for what you did for Velvet."

"It's fine, but that really wasn't a big deal." Jaune said taking another sip.

"You're wrong." Coco insisted looking down at her coffee. "I love her, but that girl needs to learn to stand up for herself. I've tried to tell her that, but she's just too nice."

"Is that why you never did anything about the bullies?" Jaune asked her without even thinking.

Coco just gave a little laugh. "Kinda, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Still there's a part of me that hoped she'd realize she's a lot stronger than she thinks she is and stand up to those jerks." Jaune couldn't help but think about how much she reminded him of Pyrrha right there. "But enough about all that, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"About me?" Jaune parroted surprised by the sudden interest.

"Yeah. I know we're not in the same year, but I'm a little surprised I haven't really seen you around school." She smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

Jaune was surprised, no one had shown any real interest in him outside of his team and Ruby since he came to Beacon. So he did what she asked and began telling her about himself and his time at Beacon. This went on for a little while and Jaune thankfully only managed to embarrass himself a few times.

"A chicken!" Coco managed to get out between fits of hysteric laughter. "She hit you with a chicken?"

"Hey, have you ever been hit by a fully cooked ten pound bird?" Jaune tried to defend.

"Okay, you have me there." Coco admitted, finding Jaune to be a somewhat charming in his own awkward little way. "So are you dating anyone?" She asked casually.

Jaune nearly did a full spit take of his little remaining tea. "Wh-what?" He stammered trying not to choke.

"I was just wondering." Coco said offhandedly. "I hear you have a thing for Weiss."

Jaune blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I did, but I kinda decided to move on."

"Really?" Coco asked already becoming more interested. "Do you already have someone special in mind?"

"Um, well maybe. Kinda." Jaune said still not sure about how he felt for a certain redhead. "It's a little complicated I guess. Why are you so interested?" Jaune asked hoping to steer the conversation away from this topic gradually.

Coco grinned nonchalantly. "Just curious, I just thought it was a little weird a guy like you didn't already have a girlfriend."

"Wh-what, what makes you say that?" Jaune was taken aback by just how casually she dropped that idea on him.

"Well you're nice, funny, and kind of cute." Coco riddled off while counting on her fingers and reveling at how much she was making the boy blush. "If you ask me you're only real problem is your confidence."

"Um, yeah, that really didn't work out so well for me when I tried." Jaune admitted remembering back to when he introduced himself to Weiss and Pyrrha just before the initiation.

"Then it sounds like you just need a little help." Coco grinned as an idea began to form in her head.

"You think so?" Jaune asked filling up with a little bit of hope.

"Sure, you know I wouldn't mind giving you a few pointers." She offered.

"Really, that would be great." Jaune said failing to hide his excitement at the idea.

"Then it's settled." Coco grinned before looking at her Scroll. "Wow, we should really start heading back, but y'know we have the day off tomorrow so how about we meet up and have your first lesson then?"

Jaune took a minute to think things over, he didn't really have any plans aside from the usual training session with Pyrrha the next evening. "Sure, that sounds good." He said as they started heading for the door.

"Alright then we're all set." Coco grinned, spying a familiar pair of redheads watching them as they made their way out.

Pyrrha nervously looked to Nora hoping she just imagine the glance Coco had sent their way. "Could you hear anything they were saying?" She whispered despite their targets having already left.

"No." Nora sighed, neglecting to admit she'd gotten bored halfway through their little mission and began imagining funny dialogue to replace what she couldn't hear.

"She seemed really happy and Jaune seemed kind of excited." Pyrrha noted fidgeting a little in her seat. "Is that a good or bad sign?" Nora didn't want to worry her friend any more than she had to so she just gave her wordless shrug.

The trip back to Beacon was a far smoother ride and Jaune was thankfully able to keep down the contents of his stomach. Coco spent the trip making sure Jaune was okay with the ride and sneaking peeks at his two teammates as they tried to be inconspicuous. Once they got off the ship Coco took the liberty of giving Jaune one last once over which he insisted she really didn't have to do. "Alright, meet me here tomorrow at 11 and we'll get started on the new and improved Jaune Arc." She said giving him a thumbs up.

"11, got it." Jaune repeated with a cute little smile.

"It's a date." Coco said before giving Jaune yet another slap on the butt for the day before heading towards the dorms. She also made a note that she saw his partner jump a little when she caught that while watching from afar and had to stifle a giggle. Tomorrow was looking like it would be a real fun day.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens, will Pyrrha be able to muster up the courage to make a move before Coco, will Jaune be able to survive whatever plans Coco has in store for him, and can Coco make a ladies man out of everyone's favorite dopey blonde before his goofy charm gets the better of her? Tune in next time to find out!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, if so please review and tell me what you think (the more you review the better your chances are for a quicker update)**

**Also if you have any ideas or requests for what should come next or characters you want to see pop up let me know, I'm a nice guy and like creative input. I still have a few ideas left, but a few more never hurt anyone wink-wink-nudge-nudge ;)**

**Also if you enjoyed this, check out my other RWBY fics, always looking for more fans (yes this is a shameless plug, I am well aware)**

**Til next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys, long time no see. Let me just start by saying that...**

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG FOR ME TO PUT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Between Finals, the holidays, looking for a new job, and the never unshrinking stack of Gundam models I still have to build I just could not find the time or energy to just sit down and work on the chapters for three different stories I had to write. I wouldn't be lying if I said it wasn't with a heavy sense of guilt that I powered through 99% of this chapter in the last two days.**

**But through it all you guys have been awesome and watching the reviews, favs, follows, and views all just keep coming is what helped keep me thinking about this story. **

**So without further delay here's Coco and Honey chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions...If I owned it we would have had an episode about Jaune's seven sister or a scared and awkward Dove by now.**

* * *

It was a bustling Saturday morning, the excitement of the students for their upcoming weekend plans could be felt throughout the school. Team RWBY and JNPR's table was no exception to this energy as they joined each other for a late morning breakfast. Even now Nora was making quick work of an impressively tall stack of pancakes while the rest of her team worked on their more normally sized breakfasts. Well all except for their leader, Jaune was finding it hard to concentrate on his meal with a certain blonde sitting across the table smirking at him. Everyone knew that when Yang got that look in her eyes that no good would come of it. Jaune just hoped that if he finished his cereal fast enough he could get away before whatever she had planned. "Soooo, Vomit boy." Yang drawled making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I hear you had yourself a hot date last night." Jaune nearly choked on his cereal at Yang's declaration. Yang's grin grew impossibly wider as she continued. "And here I thought you'd still be getting over our little Ice queen."

"Hey!" The heiress complained only to be ignored by her teammate as she focused on the blonde knight.

"But here you are getting girls to ask you out, and older women no less, you dog you." Yang chuckled playfully gesturing at Jaune.

With a few helpful pats on the back from Pyrrha, Jaune was finally able to clear enough cereal from his breath way to respond. "It wasn't a date!" He cried noticing that his protest had an oddly feminine echo and turned to see Pyrrha scratching the back of her head and blushing a little bit from trying to answer for her leader. Thankfully for the amazon Wiess had decided to put in her two cents on the matter.

"Of course it wasn't a date." She declared confidently surprising Juane that Weiss would actually come to his defense. "Coco has far better taste." She stated flatly deflating the young knight a little.

Jaune sighed as Ruby chastised her partner for her remark. Between Yang and Weiss he was beginning to lose his appetite when an alarm went off on his Scroll. He pulled it out and silenced it before grabbing his tray and standing up from the table. "Jaune? Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked more than a little curious.

"Oh, I just have some, uh, stuff to take care of in town. I should be back later." Jaune said before bidding his goodbyes to the rest and heading out of the cafeteria.

Pyrrha watched more than a little wistfully as her blonde partner took his leave. She unaware that she'd become Yang's newest target.

"So Pyrrha, how do you feel about this whole thing with Coco?" Yang asked in a less teasing tone.

"There's nothing to talk about, they just went out for a little coffee." Pyrrha said trying to muster her confidence despite a sense of doubt that had been nagging at her since the night before.

"Yeah sure, just coffee." Yang repeated casting a knowing look to Blake who seemed content to hide behind her book. "And what if it wasn't just coffee? Are you sure you're fine with him getting close to someone like Coco?"

"That's what I said!" Nora cried shooting up from her seat, mouth still full of pancakes.

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing, are you just sit there while some other girl makes a play at your man?" Yang challenged making the Spartan jump in her seat.

"B-but he's not, I mean we're not, I mean I'd like…" Pyrrha tried to explain but only became more flustered as she went on prompting Blake to finally step in.

"I think what Yang means is, why don't you just tell Jaune how feel." She said putting down her book. "I mean it's not like it's one of Beacon's best kept secrets?"

Pyrrha sighed and put her head in her hand. "It's not like I haven't tried. It just never really goes as planned, the mood isn't right or something goes wrong, the closest I've been able to get was on the night of the dance."

"Sounds like you could use so help." Yang said with a glint in her violet eyes. "I can give you a few pointers."

"We could all help!" Ruby cheered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You know I could always just ask Jaune how he feels. He seems to value my opinion on this stuff….for some reason." Ren chimed in.

"No Ren that's fine, I think us girls have got this one under control." Ruby dismissed already coming up with plans in her head.

"Really everyone, I appreciate the thought, but I'm sure this is all just nothing." Pyrrha defended hoping to calm everyone down and get the focus off her infatuation with Jaune. That's when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Here, let's ask Velvet." Pyrrha quickly waved the Faunus girl over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Velvet greeted a little surprised to have all eyes from both teams focused on her.

"Not much, we were just wondering…" Blake began.

"Does Coco have a thing for little ole' Jaune?" Yang blurted out interrupting her partner.

The rabbit girl was a little taken aback by the sudden question and began to laugh a little nervously. "I don't think so, I mean she hasn't said anything about that to me."

Pyrrha sighed in relief as she turned back to the rest of the table, it felt like a great weight had been lift from her shoulders. "Huh, well I guess you were right Pyrrha." Yang conceded as Velvet took a seat and joined the group. "Heh, looks like all the members of Jaune's fanclub are sitting right here." She joked.

"All but one." An unfamiliar voice commented. The table went quiet as they all turned to find Dove Bronzewing of Team CRDL passing by with tray in hand, foregoing his usual armor for a tan tracksuit. He chuckled to himself as he headed for an empty table, that is until he felt Yang seized him by the back of his collar. "Hey! What's the…big…idea?" Dove turned to find a very serious look in the blonde brawler's eyes and nearly all the girl's at her table eyes boring into him with varying intensities.

"Care to explain what you just said?" Yang asked politely as she tightened her iron grip.

"Hey, c'mon, take it easy." Dove pleaded feeling himself start to break into a cold sweat. "I just meant I saw him meeting up with that Coco chick down by the airship platforms. I didn't mean nothing by it."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha challenged forcefully unconsciously rising from her seat.

"Hey I know what I saw." The squinty eyed boy defended making Nora stifle a giggle.

The table fell silent as a new tension set in. All eyes turned towards Pyrrha as a determined look came over the young Spartan. "I think I'll take you girls up on your offer after all." Ruby cheered and Ren carefully weighed the merits of texting Jaune a warning of what was to come, but ultimately decided against it if only for his own safety.

"S-so can I go now?" Dove cautiously asked hoping to find comfort in his waffles.

_**In Vale…**_

Coco was already having a good feeling about today. Her blonde charge had been right on time and after a little good natured teasing they'd boarded the airship without any trouble. Coco was pleased Jaune had managed to reign in his airsickness making the trip far more enjoyable. He hadn't tried to pry into what she had planned for their first little confidence building session and that was good, she wanted to keep what she had in store a surprise.

She led him down Main Street towards the shopping district until she found what she was looking for. A nice cozy little shop that specialized in men's apparel that a friend of hers owned. She quickly pulled him inside and waved a hello to the tired looking clerk behind the counter and headed for a couple racks. "Um, Coco?" Jaune finally piped up.

"Yeah Honey?" She smiled a little as he blushed at her little nickname for him.

"What are we doing here exactly?" He asked making a broad gesture to the store in general.

"I'm glad you asked." Coco declared tilting her glasses down. "Lesson one, clothes do make the man." She punctuated her point by tossing him a shirt. "First step to building up your new image is to get you a new wardrobe." She said moving to another rack and flipping through some pants.

"But what's wrong with my clothes now?" Jaune didn't think there was anything wrong with the way he dressed, sure it didn't have much in the way of diversity, but he didn't think it was that bad.

Coco poked her head out from behind the rack and cast him a deadpan look. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She asked coldly.

"N-no ma'am." Jaune squeaked.

"That's a good boy, now you stay there while I throw a few outfits together for you to try on." Coco said in a much cheerier tone before heading off to look through several more racks.

Jaune sighed and decided to kill sometime and look around while he waited. "Jaune? Is that you?" A voice called from behind him making him jump.

"N-neptune….hi….what are you doing here?" Jaune asked surprised to see the N in Team SSSN.

"Just picking up a few things." Neptune held up a few shirts that seemed to match his unique sense of style. "But I didn't expect to see you here, you always struck me as a Rooster Wear kinda guy."

"Oh you know…I thought I would…try new things?" Jaune wished he was much better at lying right now. Though it wouldn't have done him much good.

"Hey Jaune, what size waist are you?" Coco called popping up from one of the racks near the back of the store.

"34 Coco!" Jaune called back before turning to Neptune. "Hey, Neptune how about we talk over here?" Jaune didn't wait for a reply before grabbing Neptune and pulling him to another corner of the store. Once he was sure they had their privacy Jaune released his grip on the blue-haired intellectual. "So, um, yeah…"

"Jaune, was that the girl from the Grimm invasion?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"The scary one with the crazy purse gun?"

"Uh-huh."

Neptune paused for a minute, looking at Jaune, then over to Coco, then back to Jaune before flashing the knight a smile and a thumbs up. "Way to go man."

"Thanks…Wait, no! That's why I pulled you over here." Jaune tried to explain while attempting to find the right mix between whispering and yelling. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really?" Neptune asked giving him a confused look. "Because it looks to me like you two are on a shopping date."

"I know, but that's not what this is." Jaune whispered frantically before taking a breath to calm himself. "Listen, remember how you said you put a lot of work into trying to be cool."

"H-hey man, not so loud." It was Neptune's turn to whisper yell.

"Well I'm trying to become more confident okay. And Coco over there is helping me out." Jaune finally explained. "But please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"What? Why?" Neptune looked even more confused now.

"Because it would look lame if the leader of Team JNPR needed help acting like all the other leaders in school….and maybe, hypothetically, I might also be doing this for a girl." Jaune finished just above a mumble but Neptune was able to figure everything out.

"I gotcha, your secret's safe with me." Neptune said confidently. "I won't tell anybody."

"Not even Sun." Jaune said pointedly.

"What? Why can't I tell Sun?"

"Because if you tell Sun, he'll definitely tell Blake, and you know what will happen then." Jaune explained.

"Fine I promise I won't tell anyone, even Sun." Neptune pledged to the knight.

"Thanks dude." Jaune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm just gonna pay for these and split before things get any more complicated." Neptune said gesturing towards the register. "Hit me up later and tell me how this all goes."

Jaune bid his friend goodbye before heading back to where Coco was waiting for him with several outfits' worth of clothes under each arm. "There you are, I was starting to think you were embarrassed to be seen with me." She said gesturing over to where Neptune was finishing up his purchase.

"Wh-what? No. I just ran into a friend and we got caught up talking." Jaune hurriedly tried to explain afraid he'd already offended his temperamental teacher.

Coco just grinned and looked down her glasses at him. "Easy Honey, I'm just teasing you." She said watching Jaune visibly relax after she said this. "But a little advice about girls, we don't like to be kept waiting." She lectured before motioning for her to follow her towards the changing room. "So tell me, does your friend dress like a pop-star on purpose or is that just a natural thing for him?"

_**Outside the store…..**_

Neptune was lost in thought. When he'd gone into town he really didn't expect something like this to happen. But this wasn't a big deal. All he had to do was keep this all a secret from one of his best friends and by extension his kinda sorta girlfriend and her hot gossip loving partner. He could totally do this….right?

_**Later on….**_

Jaune had to hand it to Coco, she knew what she was talking about when it came to clothes even if she did get a little, let's call it intense, about it. After a little over an hour he'd managed to pick out a couple of nice flannel and button up shirts as well as several pairs of new jeans much nicer than his the kind he usually wore and he'd only managed to embarrass himself a little when Coco decided to ask why'd he'd labeled the bottoms of his shoes left and right. He also learned Coco had a very liberal sense of personal space and physical contact as evident by her constant butt pats. Honestly if she kept this up he was sure he'd find a hand print next time he went to shower.

On the other hand, Coco's estimation of Jaune was rising at a surprising rate. She was surprised how easily he accepted her dragging him on one of her shopping trip under the guise that "Any girl would love a guy who they could take shopping without complaining," but in her defense she'd already planned out this trip and didn't see any harm in bringing the young knight with her. Also Jaune had a more than a few surprises in him she'd discovered when they'd gone into their first shop. She'd decided to ask his opinion on when deciding what pair of pants would go best with a top she was eyeing. Jaune seemed to take this very seriously as he thoughtfully examine both pairs. Coco thought it was kind of cute how hard he was trying before something caught his eye and he quickly ran off and returned with another pair of pants. "Honestly I think this would look way better with that top." Jaune said innocently handing her the pants.

And what was scary was he was right, they were much cuter than what she picked out. She eyed Jaune cautiously. "Alright blondy, what gives?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, do you expect me to believe that someone with your fashion sense is this good at picking out clothes?" Coco held up the pants in question and waved them around accusatorially.

"Hey now." Jaune spoke up surprising her. "I just like to dress in what's comfortable, but for your information I have seven sisters who always liked to drag me along shopping so I'm used to having girls asking my opinion on clothes."

Coco was silent for a second as she processed what she'd just been told. Actually looking back on it now if she was honest she would have checked herself for drool. This was not something that happened, she didn't meet guys who knew things about women's fashion, well not ones who were into girls at least. She would be lying if she didn't admit it that that had helped raise her opinion of Jaune.

That being said as the day went on Coco got to know Jaune a little better and she started to wonder something. How was it Jaune was so bad with girls? Sure he was goofy, more than a little clumsy, and sometimes painfully awkward if half of the stories she'd heard from Weiss were true, but he had just as many good qualities. Her best guess was that he'd been given a lot of bad advice over the years and judging from a few of the stories he'd told her most of it came from his dad or his sisters all giving him conflicting advice. But Coco was confident she could set the younger boy straight and if it proved harder than she thought, well Coco always did love a good challenge.

Finally the pair managed to make their way back to Beacon and Coco was able to lead the stumbling boy through the dorms without toppling the carefully stacked mountain of boxes and bags in his arms. Coco briefly considered asking Yatsuhashi to give Jaune a few pointers on how to carry her things, if he was having this much trouble with a light days shopping she wasn't sure he'd survive one of the days she really got into a spending mood. But she decided that that was an idea for another time. Once they'd finally reached Team CFVY's dorm Coco kicked in the door startling Jaune and Velvet who was sitting on her bed reading a book. "Hey babe, where are the boys?" Coco asked looking around the room.

"O-oh, they decided to get in some early training tonight." Velvet explained watching as Jaune nearly dropped all Coco's boxes and bags.

"Crap that's right I have to meet Pyrrha in half an hour!" Jaune exclaimed checking the time on his Scroll. "Thanks for your help today Coco." He said as he quickly fished out his two bags of clothes from under the mountain of Coco's and headed for the door.

"No problem Honey, I'll be in touch." She called waving goodbye as the knight began running back towards his own dorm. Once he was out of sight Coco closed the door and began unpacking her purchases and trying to think of how she going to fit these clothes in the ridiculously small closet Beacon gave them. That was when Velvet decided to pipe up.

"So you went out with Jaune today?"

"Yeah, he helped me do a little shopping." Coco replied noticing that something felt off about her teammate's tone. "Why do you ask?"

Velvet tried to hide behind her book, she wasn't sure it was her place to say, but she also knew better than to try and hide something from her leader. "Oh, it's just I ran into Team RWBY and JNPR today and they were wondering if you maybe had a thing for him." Velvet seemed to be picking her words very carefully. "They seemed pretty interested is all."

Coco wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help but grin. "Oh really?" She asked glancing at her Scroll as she thumbed through her contacts list for the number she'd gotten earlier that day. "That is interesting."

* * *

**Well did you like it? I hope so because honestly it feels like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that this one is done. Now there may be a break between this and the next chapter.**

**BUT NOT ONE AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE I SWEAR.**

**But to be real with you guys this fic is a bit of exploring new ground for me, I'm reading several Jaune centered shipping stories right now just looking for inspiration and getting the feel for each character so bear with me. If you want to see anything in particular happen or have a request for a character to show up or some whacky idea let me know, I like to think that new ideas help make stories like this more fun for everyone.**

**The only characters I won't use are the Rest of Sun and Neptune's team or Cinder and the gang for obvious reasons. Everyone else is fair game, EVEN THE TEACHERS!**

**But if you REALLY want to have a NEW CHAPTER come out more often BE SURE TO REVIEW and maybe check out and Review my other RWBY stories (Honestly the best way to keep me focused and writing is to casually stroke my ego like I'm a disgruntled housecat, yeah, it's sad I know, but I crave validation and attention)**

**Well til next time everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys, here's an unexpected update for all you faithful readers out there.**

**Seriously though I hadn't planned to get this chapter out so early, so thank the writers block I'm currently having for my other story that left me time to focus on getting this chapter out ahead of schedule.**

**If any of you are wondering about the frequency of these updates check the new schedule I put up on my profile. It's there for you after all.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth productions...if I owned it there would be more bad impression and bunk beds in each season.**

* * *

Russel Thrush was enjoying his dinner when he noticed his teammate Dove cautiously approaching their table. He seemed to be taking his time and warily scanning the surrounding tables which struck his mohawked teammate as odd. "Yo man, what's up with you?" Russel asked once Dove took his seat and let out a sigh.

"Sorry man, I'm just on edge. I got jumped at breakfast by that crazy blonde from Team RWBY." Dove explained as he poked at his Salisbury steak.

"Whoa, you mean the one with the huge cans?" Russel asked doing an unflattering pantomime of Yang's ample chest.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Heheh, I don't envy you dude." Russel joked earning an unhappy look from Dove.

"Thanks a lot dude, y'know I could have used the backup when her and the rest of her lunch table were giving me the third degree." Dove pointed out while waving his fork at Russel.

"So what did you do anyway, I thought Cardin pretty much told us to unofficially steer clear of their whole little nerd herd." Russel asked.

"Hey, all I did was make a little joke about how I saw blondie hanging out with that chick who always wears sunglasses and fancy hats." Dove defended.

"Huh, I always thought the blonde one was into the quiet girl with the bow." Russel mused.

"What? No, not her, I meant Arc." Dove sighed realizing it would probably have helped if someone on their team had bothered to learn the names of more than a few of their classmates.

"Oh, wait, I thought he was with little miss pumpkin cereal."

"Yeah right, I know you've heard them on the roof at night. I don't think he could figure that out even if she wrote it out across her chest and flashed him." Dove joked a little but still caught up in his sulk. "You'd think they would'e figured out by now we can hear them all night and move someplace else"

"Are you kidding me? Oh Jaune, no not like that, here let me show you how to hold your sword." Russel joked doing a bad imitation of Pyrrha. "Ha, talk about free entertainment."

"Ugh, dude you're weird."

"Hey I don't wanna hear that from the guy who thought it was a good idea to join us in making fun of his crush." Russel retorted making the squinty eyed teen blush.

"Hey man keep it down." Dove shhh-ed making sure a certain bunny-eared Faunus a few tables away didn't hear them.

"See this is what I mean dude, if you're so into her or whatever why don't you just apologize or something?"

"It's not that easy." Dove sighed poking at his meal.

"Sure it is, you just have to be all like," Russel pulled back his eyes in an attempt to mimic Dove's while he deepened his voice, "Hey bunny chick."

"Velvet dude, her name is Velvet."

"Fiiiine, Hey Velvet. Sorry me and my friends were kinda douchebags to you, wanna hang out sometime?" Russel's dumbed down his impression of his friend to make his point. "See, that simple, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You mean before or after she gets her like eight foot tall teammate to throw me into the forest without a landing strategy." Dove groaned sinking his head into his arms.

"See this is what I don't get about you man. We've got a school full of girls, plus more coming in from the other kingdoms and you decide to go for one of the few who already hates your guts." A grin then played across Russel's lips. "Speaking of the girls from the other schools did you see that really tanned one with the green hair in Goodwitch's combat class? Talk about exotic." He said wiggling his eyebrow for effect.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Dove said obviously unimpressed by his friend's ideas on romance. "So where are the guys at anyway?"

"I think Sky said he was going to the library for something and I haven't seen Cardin since lunch." Russel explained as he began making quick work of his dessert.

"Yeah well it's one of Nikos and Arc's training nights so I doubt we'll be seeing him around the room for a while." Dove pointed out.

"Ha! Perfect, I needed a good laugh tonight." Russel said picking up his tray and heading for the trash cans leaving Dove sitting at the table alone.

"I don't care what he says, dude's so weird." Dove mumbled to himself while stealing a peek in the direction of Team CFVY's table.

**_At that same moment on the other side of Beacon…._**

Jaune was in the final stretch as he rounded the corner leading to his team's room. He quickly burst into the room to find it mostly deserted except for Ren who was sitting on his bed cross legged meditating. Or maybe he was just sleeping, Jaune knew he sometimes took naps like that so people wouldn't bother him. "Hey Ren, where's Nora?" Jaune asked quickly chucking his bags of clothes into the closet before Ren could open his eyes and ask any questions.

"She's over with Team RWBY, Pyrrha headed up to your usual spot a little while ago." Ren answered without even looking in his direction. Jaune often wondered how Ren had found out about his and Pyhrra's secret training sessions, but he figured asking him would ruin his whole cool quiet guy mystique. Just as he about to grab Crocea Mors and head out his Scroll beeped. He opened to find a message from Pyrrha.

**We're starting a new regimen tonight. Leave your sword and wear something easy to move in.**

**-Pyrrha**

Jaune looked over the text for a minute puzzled. Pyrrha hadn't mentioned anything about new training before now, but he decided not to question his partner and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading for the door. "Good Luck Jaune." Ren muttered before Jaune could leave.

"You say something Ren?" Jaune asked turning back to the green clad martial artist.

"Not really." Ren dismissed deciding it was better to let things play out without getting involved. At least for now.

Jaune shrugged and stepped out into the hall where he saw Ruby poking her head out of her door peering down the hall as if she was watching for something. "Oh hey Jaune." She smiled.

"Hey Ruby, can't talk right now, I'm running way behind." Jaune called already jogging off to the meeting spot.

"Okay, see ya later!" Ruby waved goodbye before pulling her cloak close to her mouth. "The eagle is leaving the nest, repeat, the eagle is leaving the nest."

"Ruby, who are you even talking to?" Blake asked watching as her leader spoke into some imaginary receiver.

**_Up on the roof….._**

Pyrrha sighed and nervously checked the time on her scroll for what felt like the fiftieth time. She decided to do another quick once over of herself, smoothing out some non-existent wrinkle in her red tank top and checking her orange running shorts for lint. Before she could further fret anymore over minor details her Scroll beeped with a message from Nora telling her Jaune was on his way. Well there was nothing she could really do now. She just had to stick to the plan.

**_Earlier that day in Team RWBY's room….._**

Pyrrha hadn't really known what to expect when she agreed to let the girls help her with her Jaune problems. Right now she was sitting between Blake who seemed more interested in the book she was reading than the task at hand and Weiss who was impatiently tapping her boot waiting for this to all be over with while Ruby tried to get Nora down from her bed where she was currently testing the limits of the ropes that tethered it dangerously above them and in the center of all of this was Yang standing proudly in front of a dry erase board she'd gotten from Dust knows where. "Alright everybody now that we're all here we can get started."

"We've all been here for the past ten minutes." Weiss complained.

"Thanks for the update Ice Queen." Yang dismissed ignoring the angry huff from the heiress. "But now we all know why we're here today. Our good friend and everyone's favorite cereal mascot needs help getting herself a man." Ruby and Nora paused their bickering to cheer and Pyrrha could already feel herself beginning to blush. "So first let's familiarize ourselves with the target, Jaune Arc a.k.a. Vomit boy. Now what do we know about him."

Blake started. "He's clumsy."

"Awkward."

"Kinda dorky."

"Sometime he screams like a girl!"

"Hey guys come on, he isn't that bad." Pyrrha defended getting embarrassed on Jaune's behalf.

"Ladies please, you're all missing the most important thing about our little buddy." Yang said pulling out a marker and turning to the board. "Jaune. Is. O-Bliv-I-Ous." Yang spelled out in big red letters.

"Oblivious is spelled with only one L." Blake pointed out with a smirk earning a stern look from Yang before she tried to casually erase the extra letter.

"My point is Jaune is probably the only guy in school who doesn't realize Pyrrha as into him as Ruby is into sugar." Ruby whined a little at the joke before Blake cut in.

"Then wouldn't the easiest thing to do be to just tell him how she feels?" The Faunus girl asked watching as Pyrrha nervously fidgeted in her seat.

Yang just smiled and shook her head at her partner. "Blakey, Blakey, Blake, if it was that simple would we really need to be having this meeting?" The girls all looked to each other before letting out a sigh, Yang had a point. "But don't worry, I have a plan!" Yang declared confidently as she spun the board around and started writing. "I call it Operation: Bumping-the-Not-So-Uglies." She declared as she finished scribbling out the name.

The room was dead quiet for a minute. "What!?" Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss all cried in unison.

Nora just smirked and rubbed her hands together. "I like the sound of this." While Ruby just blinked. "I don't get it."

Yang chuckled knowingly. "I'll explain when you're older, now calm down guys it's not as bad as it sounds. Just hear me out."

**_Back in the present….._**

Pyrrha was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Jaune jogging up the steps. "Hey Pyrrha! Sorry I'm late." Jaune panted a little.

"It's fine Jaune, we still have plenty of time." Pyrrha assured. "So where were you today, you were gone almost all day?" Pyrrha asked without thinking cursing herself as soon as the words left her mouth, especially when she noticed Jaune flinch ever so slightly at the question.

"Oh, I just had to do some shopping." Jaune said laughing a little as he scratched the back of his neck. "I just thought you guys had better stuff than get dragged around Vale while I looked for some new pants."

"Oh, I see. Still maybe next time I could go with you, maybe offer a second opinion." Pyrrha offered trying to be as casual as possible.

"Huh, oh, well sure. I mean if you really want to." Jaune said giving her genuine if a little bit nervous smile.

Pyrrha felt small surge of confidence at this and briefly considered moving forward without Yang's plan, but then something in the back of her mind brought up an image of Jaune and Coco going hand and hand through Vale. The thought lit a fire in the Spartan and she decided she would not take any risks. "Okay Jaune, let's start with some stretches and warm ups first."

"What, I mean sure, but what for?" Jaune was a little confused, they'd never really bothered with anything like that before.

"Well I thought for tonight since you've already starting to make good strides in your sword play we should start practicing for hand to hand combat." She said with her usual smile. "After all there may come a time you have to defend yourself unarmed."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Jaune agreed and soon they began going through some basic stretches together. It wasn't until they got to the leg portion that Jaune became painfully aware of just flexible his redheaded partner was. Pyrrha was currently sitting with her legs stretched out in a perfect V and doing a good job of leaning her upper body down between them. Jaune just sat there staring for a moment before she looked up at him and flashed him a smile.

"Do you need some help with this one Jaune?" She asked innocently snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Wha? N-no, I'm fine." Jaune stuttered trying to imitate Pyrrha's pose with far less success.

"Doesn't look that way to me." She giggled effortlessly sitting herself back up. "Here, let me help you." Pyrrha walked around behind him and took his elbows in her hands. It was then that Jaune felt an unmistakable weight press into his back that made a blush rush to his cheeks as she eased him gradually forward. "Are you okay Jaune? You seem a little stiff."

"M-maybe just a little." Jaune gulped.

If Jaune could see behind him he would have seen that Pyrrha had a blush that almost matched his own, but she couldn't help but smile just a little. It seemed Yang's plan might have a little merit after all.

**_Earlier in Team RWBY's room….._**

"Okay so we all know Jaune's more than a little thick." Yang began to clarify once she'd managed to get all the girls to calm down and hear her plan out. "So I think we can all agree Jaune's probably never had a girl be into him before much less try to flirt with him." Yang let this hang in the air for a second and none of the girls could really argue with her. "Now I'm not saying you should pounce on him and smother him next time you see him, I mean that would probably work if you two didn't die from embarrassment right after." Yang chuckled as Pyrrha turned red just thinking about that. "But he's still a guy and no matter how oblivious he might be it will be hard for him to ignore some much more than friendly touching." Yang then reached into her pocket and pulled out a few Lien. "Hey Ruby, wanna do me a favor and get us some drinks and maybe some snacks before we keep going?"

Ruby shot up at the mention of the word snack. "Really? Yeah, I'll be right back." She said saluting before snatching the money out of her sister's hand and zipping out of the room at just under super speed.

"I think it's best if we don't let Ruby hear this part." Yang smiled.

"How considerate of you." Weiss offered sarcastically.

"What I'm telling you Pyrrha is to not be afraid to use your assets." Yang said leaning forward and pressing her breast together for effect. "If you do this right you'll be the only thing on Jaune's mind and that's half the battle right there I guarantee."

"I'm not really sure about this Yang." Pyrrha said silently weighing the option in her head.

"C'mon Pyrrha, would I ever steer you wrong?"

**_Back on the rooftop….._**

Jaune wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt like he'd just stepped into a minefield. Once they were finished with stretches they moved into warm up and Jaune was being made indisputably aware of the young Spartan. Focusing during the jumping jacks had been hard enough, luckily he only miscounted once or twice, but the paired sit up had been so much worse. He hadn't really thought much about it when Pyrrha asked him to hold her feet down for her, but between being centimeters from Pyrrha's face every time she came up and getting a rather impressive eye-full every time he tried to look down he decided he'd settle for looking into her deep green eyes which he wasn't sure was really the lesser of two evils at this point. Once the last of the warm ups were over they moved on to the actual training but there wasn't much of a respite for him. Several times he found himself pinned to the ground by Pyrrha and he felt like the look in her eyes reminded him of a lioness eyeing her prey. "You did just fine Jaune." Pyrrha said helping him up after a few hours of practice. "Still I think we should add a few of these in a week so that you get a handle on the basics." She said smiling warmly.

"That's….great Pyrrha." Jaune gulped. He let Pyrrha go on ahead to their room telling her he needed a shower. Jaune wasn't sure how much cold water Beacon had to spare, but he knew he was going to be using a good portion of it.

**_A few buildings away in the guest dorms….._**

"Why are we doing this again?" Neptune asked Sun holding up his messily scribbled plans trying to grasp his friend's vision.

"Because it would be awesome. I can't believe we never thought of this back home." Sun replied making a frame with his hands to spy the room through. "Plus you saw how cool Blake and her team's were."

"Yeah, but are you sure it's safe?" Neptune warily asked eyeing Sun's _'blueprints'_for bunk beds again.

"Of course it's safe…probably." Sun mumbling the last part. "Plus just think how much room we'll have for activities."

"I don't know man." Neptune wished their leader hadn't already convince Scarlet and Sage about this so he could have appealed their better judgment or at least sent them off with some better ideas for supplies.

"C'mon dude lighten up. You've been like super tense since you came back today." Sun said eyeing his blue haired teammate suspiciously. "Did something happen?"

Neptune could not help but freeze for half a second like a deer in the headlights. "What? Noooo. Why would you say that?" Neptune asked trying to recover as naturally as possible.

"Because you've been doing that thing where you get all super quiet and pretend to be thinking like all night." Sun said matter of factly.

"Nah man, I've just been thinking of….where to take Weiss on this date I'm planning." Neptune lied, but Sun seemed to buy it, if only a little. "Now let me take a look at these plans again and see if I can't improve them a little." Neptune internally began composing an apology to Jaune, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep his secret after all.

* * *

**Well I bet you didn't see any of that coming huh, did'ya? And if you did well congrats you're psychic or something.**

**I really thought it would be fun to play with the Team CRDL guys some more, don't know why, but hey why not right. I don't know why but I really liked the idea that Russel's whole thing is he likes to do bad impressions of people and I don't know why I find i so funny. If you're wondering where the idea came for DovexVelvet, blame Zatroopa and their story Rearranging the Board for that one (Seriously if you aren't already reading it you should go do that now, it will give me time to write more stuff while you're busy), it's one of the stories I've been reading a lot while working on this along with Pyrrha(c) Victory and Two Much Red(Again seriously if you haven't read these, what'sa matter with you? Go read them, 10/10, great stuff)**

**Now I'm gonna be busy working on my other RWBY stories for a good minute so please be kind and politely wait for me get back around this one once I'm done.**

**Don't forget to review, tell me what you like, any characters you wanna see pop up, or any ideas for future hijinks, and also if you want check out my other RWBY stuff. It's got romance AND action, what's more to want am I right folks...am I right? Okay, yeah, see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys, hope you're as glad to see me back as I'm glad to see you. This chapter, despite being the longest of the bunch, was the easiest to write. It just goes to show what my other RWBY fanfics have taught me, if you want a chapter to go fast just get to the fight scene because afterwards it's all downhill from there (not in the bad way, in the easy fun kind of way). I also can't help but feel honored that so many more of you guys have subscribed and favorited this story since last time. You guys are all awesome and your reviews and support keep me going.**

**I want to thank Aquriausthewaterbearer for giving me a good idea for a premise of this chapter.**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE BLURB AT THE BOTTOM FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, Now let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum (We miss you buddy)...If I owned it there would already be character models for all of Jaune's sisters.**

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure how to gauge his current situation. He'd been surprised when Coco had texted him Sunday night that she wanted to meet him bright and early Monday morning, but then again Pyrrha was starting to act weird over the last couple of days. Ever since their training session Saturday night the young Spartan had become far more handsie and started casually invading his personal space so Jaune thought maybe Coco could give him some advice. But now standing in the middle of one of Beacon's more secluded courtyards with the intense upperclassman's eyes boring into him from behind her dark sunglasses Jaune felt more like a fresh faced soldier being stared down by his drill sergeant. Jaune wanted to say something but Coco just stood there, stock still glaring at him. That is until she started to shake and cover her mouth to hide her laughter. "Take it easy Honey, I don't bite. Least not that hard." She told him between bouts of laughter making the blonde visibly relax.

"Very funny, but the silent treatment didn't help." Jaune shot back as Coco collected herself.

"Think of it as confidence training, which needs work by the way. You looked like cute little scared puppy." Coco said tilting down her shade and giving Jaune a playful wink.

"Hey, I've seen you fight. I think being a little scared of you is healthy." Jaune defended.

"Aw, don't you just say the sweetest things." Coco purred giving Jaune a quick slap on the butt. "But let's get down to business I didn't just call you down here to tease you and fish for compliments, thought they are appreciated. My team's got a mission tomorrow, but I thought I could get a head start on my next little idea to help you with your lady troubles before then."

"That's great, what's the plan?"

"Easy Honey, it's not really a plan per se yet?" Coco admitted. "I do have an idea though. I want you to go through all the advice you've heard about getting girls over the years, that way I can get an idea of what you really need help with."

"Sounds like a good idea, but where do I start?" Jaune asked trying to think back on all the tips he'd heard or read over the years.

"How about we just start with your dad and your sisters, from what you told me they gave you a lot of ideas." Coco suggested already thinking that was where most of Jaune's problem came from.

"Um, alright just let me think for a sec." He said thoughtfully stroking his chin. "Okay well…" What followed boggled Coco's mind. Jaune went on and on for several minutes listing off some of the cheesiest and most confusing advice she'd ever heard. It was like someone had taken random advice from four or five different women's magazines and told it to Jaune like it was fact, for the love of Dust half of it contradicted the rest. She was surprised Jaune was even able to talk to girls at all while trying to use any of this "…Don't forget to always open doors and pull out seats for a lady, but don't assume she needs a man to do these things for her, never try to kiss on the first date, unless she tries to kiss you first, but a girl who kisses on the first date isn't worth a second." Jaune finally had to stop and take a breath. "And, last of all be confident, girls love confidence." He finished looking to Coco only to find the usually cool girl staring back at him slack jawed. "W-what?"

"That was just…I don't even have words for this." Coco slipped off her beret and ran a hand though her hair. "This is gonna be a lot more work than I thought."

"What? Is it really that bad?" Jaune gaped.

"Honey, you really don't want me answer that." Coco said pityingly making Jaune feel a little more hopeless. "Hey now, it's nothing we can't fix. Just leave everything to me okay champ?" She tried to comfort while giving Jaune a playful punch in the arm which Jaune tried to pretend didn't actually hurt.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Jaune sighed.

"That's my boy." Coco laughed giving Jaune another smack on the rear. "Now what's say you and I go get some breakfast?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to run by the mail room and then meet up with my team for breakfast." Jaune apologized. "Maybe next time."

"Sure that's fine. I'll text you later. If I think of anything I mean." Coco said pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Great, I'll see you later." Jaune said before jogging off towards the mailroom.

"Yeah, see you _next time_." Coco added confidently as she watched the blonde's retreating form.

_**Later in the cafeteria…..**_

"So Pyrrha, how're things with Vomit boy?" Yang all but sang across the lunch table. Thankfully Jaune had yet to join them so she could grill the Spartan to her heart's content.

"Well, your plan seemed to work the other night." Pyrrha admitted trying to hide her blush by not so subtly wiping her mouth with her napkin. "But I think maybe I'm pushing a bit too much. He's seems to be getting…nervous around me."

"Oh sweet, innocent, little Pyrrha. That just means it's working." Yang grinned. "Now how about you share some of the juicy details with us huh Pumpkin Pete." Yang asked wiggling her eyebrows. Surprisingly Blake and Weiss both seemed to perk up at this and added their gazes to Pyrrha.

Luckily for the Spartan Ruby came to her rescue. "Jaune! Over here!" She called standing from her seat and waving to the approaching fellow leader.

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief while Yang just pouted like a child who'd just had their toy taken away. "Hello Jaune." Pyrrha greeted warmly as her partner joined them. She tried to subtly inch herself closer to the boy before he took his seat which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table. "Where were you this morning? You weren't there when I, I mean we woke up?" Pyrrha tried to ignore the slight hiss Yang made at her little stumble but it seemed to go unnoticed by Jaune.

"Oh, I just woke up a little early and couldn't go back to sleep." Jaune explained between bites of his toast. "So I just got my shower and decided to head by the mailroom to get my weekly letter from home." He said pulling out an envelope with his family crest on the seal.

"Oh, well I hope everything is okay at home." Pyrrha offered giving Jaune an overly warm smile.

"I'm sure nothing's changed since the last letter." Jaune laughed opening it and beginning to read while enjoying his breakfast.

"Well if you ask me it sounds like you snuck out for an early morning rendezvous lover boy." Yang teased.

"Haha Yang, very funny." Jaune replied sarcastically turning back to his letter while taking a spoonful of his cereal. Suddenly Jaune's eyes went wide dropping the letter and nearly choking on his mouthful of Pumpkin Pete's.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha gasped moving to check on her partner.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine Pyrrha." Jaune sputtered.

"Is everything alright, is something wrong at home?" Pyrrha pressured.

"No, no, everything's fine, everybody's fine." Jaune said with a bit of unease in his voice as he reached for where he'd dropped the letter only to find it missing.

"He's right, everything looks fine to me." Yang offered not looking up from the letter clutched between her hands.

"Yang!" Jaune cried trying to reach across the table and snatch back his letter only for Yang to effortlessly keep him at bay with one hand without looking up from the letter.

"Wait! Your sisters are coming to town?!" Yang exclaimed taking all the fight out of the blonde knight.

"Your sisters?" Pyrrha parroted as Jaune sunk back into his seat with a looking defeated.

"Yeah, they're coming in this weekend." Jaune sighed trying to come to terms with the fact his secret was out before he even had time to try and actually keep it hidden.

"All of them?" Pyrrha asked curiously, her mind already racing at the thought of meeting some of Jaune's family.

"All of them? Just how many sisters do you have Vomit boy?" Yang jokingly asked her fellow blonde.

"Seven." Jaune said deciding it would be better not to hide it at this point.

"Seven that's not so…SEVEN! You've got seven sisters?!" Yang practically yelled in shock. In fact this shocked pretty much everyone at the table, even Ren was shaken out of his usual meditative morning demeanor enough to shoot his teammate a questioning glance.

"Yes, I have seven sisters." Jaune answered now seemingly more interested in prodding his cereal with his spoon than meeting his friends' glances.

"So that means you're one of…" Weiss started to say.

"Of eight kids, yeah." Jaune sighed. He didn't notice Yang looking seriously at Pyrrha. Once Pyrrha realized what kind of look Yang was giving her she began to blush a shade of red that nearly matched her hair.

"Wow, I guess this means the Arc men are really fer-" Blake elbowed her partner to stop her from making the situation any worse. "Fond of big families." She barely managed to recover.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaune groaned.

"Jaune you didn't answer my question." Pyrrha pointed out still going through scenarios of how to make a good first impression in her head.

"Huh? Oh, no, it looks like it's just my three older sisters and one of my younger ones. I guess mom and dad didn't want to send the youngest here without them." Jaune explained.

"Do you know why they're coming?" Blake asked now more than a little curious.

"No, just that my oldest sister Mida has a big surprise." Jaune said uneasily making everyone but Yang want to shy away from all of this for a while. The rest of the breakfast past without anyone, especially Yang thanks to her partner, bringing up Jaune's sisters' visit.

Once breakfast was over the two teams started heading for their first class together. Pyrrha was lagged a little bit behind the main group, still thinking heavily about Jaune's sisters' imminent arrival. "So Pyrrha, ready to meet your future in-laws." Yang joked scaring the girl from her thoughts.

"We-well I would like to meet them yes, but I'm not sure Jaune really wants me to just yet." Pyrrha admitted.

"But you do still want to meet them?" Blake chimed in joining her partner in questioning the Spartan.

"Well yes."

"Good because it's important that you meet them as soon as possible." Yang insisted.

"What? Why?" Pyrrha asked concerned why this suddenly became so important.

"What? C'mon think about it. Jaune's sisters all probably want their klutzy brother to find a nice girl right?" Yang asked rhetorically. "And trust me, if I know one thing it's that big sisters love to play match maker." Yang told her flashing a grin and a big thumbs up.

"But I don't think I've ever seen you try to introduce Ruby to any boys before." Pyrrha pointed out.

"That's because right now that girl is more in love with her scythe than anything else, plus I don't really trust too many guys around here with my little sister if you catch my drift." She emphasized her point by pounding her fist into her hand. "Though I did once think about trying to hook up her up with Vomit boy." Yang said before realizing this earned her a dangerous smile from the redheaded Amazon. "B-but that was a long time ago and way before all of this y'know." She nervously assured.

"Nice save." Blake added sarcastically watching as Pyrrha relaxed.

"But what I'm saying is if you can get in good with his sisters then they'll help you out without even asking." Yang went on. "Oh Jaune why don't you bring your girlfriend home for vacation? What, you still don't have one? Then why don't you ask that nice Pyrrha girl from your team to come, she's just so lovely and pretty." Yang let her impression of Jaune's sister make her point for her.

"Do you really think that will work?" Pyrrha asked trying not to linger on the thought of spending an entire break with her blonde leader.

"Pyrrha, when are you gonna learn. When it comes to this stuff, I'm always right." Yang grinned wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder.

"And always so modest." Blake said dryly.

"Oh hush you, you're just jealous." Yang said sticking her tongue out at her partner.

The girls had to cut their conversation short as they entered the training hall for Professor Goodwitch's combat class, quickly finding seats by a familiar blonde monkey boy and his blue haired friend. Neptune joined Jaune in the stands while Pyrrha took the other seat beside him once more trying to subtly scoot closer to the blonde. Jaune tried to pretend he didn't notice how close she was getting but couldn't help but notice the pleasant smell of her conditioner. Luckily Neptune was able to keep his mind from wandering with small talk until Goodwitch arrived. "Good morning class, today I have asked a few of our older students to join us today both to demonstrate their finely honed skills as well as to test some of your own." The professor explained as several upperclassman teams came out to join her on the arena floor. Jaune wasn't the only one surprised when Team CVFY joined the other seniors, in fact just about everyone in their group besides Sun was filled with some level of tension or intrigue. Coco didn't help this when she spied the blonde knight in the crowd and tilted down her glasses to send him a coy wink. Pyrrha saw this and without realizing shifted right next to Jaune and wrapped her arm around his own.

"Huh, Pyrrha what are you doing?" Jaune gasped as his partner tightly clutched his arm.

"What, oh Jaune I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Pyrrha tried to explain while getting flustered.

Neptune just patted his friend on the back and whispered. "Nice going man."

"For our first sparring match I would like Miss Nikos." Gylnda interrupted saving the redhead from trying to come up with a hasty explanation.

"Yes ma'am." Pyrrha said shooting up from her seat.

"Very good and you will be facing…" The professor paused for a moment to check her Scroll. "Miss Adel." She said turning to Coco. "Ladies please get your gear from your lockers quickly so we may commence."

"Oh no." Blake muttered.

"What, what's going on?" Sun asked not sure why everyone looked so uncomfortable.

"This is going to be good." Yang joked ribbing Weiss with her elbow before leaning back in her seat to get comfortable.

"Jaune isn't that the girl you…" Neptune asked only to get feverishly shh-ed by Jaune.

"Dude keep it down, I thought I told you to keep that between us." Jaune said a bit worried that his two confidential teachers were about to face off.

"Hey man I'm trying, but Sun knows something's up. Are you sure I can't tell him?" Neptune asked noticing Sun whispering something to Weiss.

"Neptune this needs to stay a secret." Jaune insisted.

Once Pyrrha had slipped into her combat outfit and grabbed her weapons she joined Coco and Goodwitch on the arena floor. "This will be a seven minute match, tournament dueling regulations, a winner shall be declared once one opponent's Aura has entered into the red or concedes defeat. Girls, please take your positions."

"I never thought I'd get a chance to face off with the famous Pyrrha Nikos." Coco said taking her spot on one end of the combat field.

"I'll try not to disappoint." Pyrrha offered back having to force her usual politeness just a little.

"Oh I'm sure you won't." Coco grinned excitedly swinging her handbag back and forth. "Looks like I won't have to hold back for this one."

"Good." Pyrrha said drawing Milo and Akouo. "Because I didn't plan too."

"Alright ladies." Glynda called raising her crop high in the air. "Commence!"

Coco immediately activated her weapon, the stylish bag unfolding and transforming into the monstrous chain-gun before opening fire on her opponent. Pyrrha strafed to the side to avoid the attack and hurled Akouo at Coco who had to stop firing to dodge the shield. She was about to resume her onslaught when she heard the metal clang of a ricochet and turned to see the shield once more headed for her. Coco narrowly avoided the dangerous metal disk as it whizzed by her head. This gave Pyrrha all the time she needed to charge the distance between them. Leaping into the air and catching Akouo she brought her sword Milo down in a powerful swing. Coco managed to heft her gun up and stave off the blow with its barrel. The two young huntresses tried to use force to push the other back, but neither would give an inch.

Up in the stands Jaune and Neptune just marveled at the intensity of the match. "Jaune, is every girl you know this scary?" Neptune sheepishly asked looking down the row towards Weiss who noticed and flashed him a smile and a wave.

"Why do you think I want to keep this thing a secret?" Jaune answered watching as the girls down below finally jumped apart.

With some much needed space opened up Coco started firing once more. Pyrrha hunkered down behind her shield while shifting Milo into his javelin form before hurling it with all her might. The spear sailed through the air accompanied by the crack of gunfire as it found its mark between the spinning barrels of Coco's weapon, jamming the gears and stopping it seemingly endless fire. The recoil from the sudden jam made the senior girl drop her gun and forcing it begin reverting back into its original form, but before Coco could try and retrieve her bag Pyrrha once more charged her. Coco was ready for the redhead this time sending a vicious punch right for Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha managed to bring up Akouo in time to intercept the blow, but the force of the strike rang out through the training hall stunning many of the students and making the Spartan glad she'd taken time to spar with Yang a few times over the last semester, the young fashionista was easily on par with the fiery blond in terms of strength. Coco followed up with a left hook which Pyrrha ducked giving her a chance to snatch Milo off the floor before spinning around to bring a kick into Coco's unguarded side. Coco took the blow, tumbling away to get more room and a chance to grab her bag. Pyrrha wasn't about to let Coco reactivate her weapon so she pressed her advantage, but when she got close Coco swung up the insanely heavy bag forcing Pyrrha to guard with her shield only to have Coco return the earlier favor and sending a powerful boot to her gut. Pyrrha did her best not to let the kick send her reeling back too far as she shifted Milo back into its sword form and once more leaping into the fray.

In the stands on the other side of the arena Team CRDL sat watching as Russel leaned over to Dove. "Just so we're clear you do realize that's the girl you like's best friend right?" He said making the squinty eyed boy tense up a little well aware Velvet might be able to hear them from where she sat a few rows down. "You really might wanna apologize bro."

Another insanely powerful blow resounded throughout the room making Dove gulp. "Actually I think we may all want to apologize after this, like soon."

Back down on the floor the battle was reaching a fever pitch. Neither girl let up on their attacks. For every block or counter another blow connected. Still both girls refused to give their opponent even an inch for them to launch a more powerful attack. Then suddenly a loud buzzer rang out stopping each of the girls' next blows short as it signaled the end of the match. "Thank you very much ladies, you both put on an impressive display of skill, I never thought the two of you would actually manage to go the entire length of the time limit." Goodwitch praised. "You may return to your seats." She directed preparing to announce the next match up.

"That was one hell of a match." Coco offered as they both headed back towards the locker room.

"Thank you, you put up an excellent fight yourself." Pyrrha admitted feeling better after working off some of her stress through the match.

"Well you know me, I like to always like to keep my eye on the prize." Coco chuckled grinning coyly as she spied Jaune up in the stands out of the corner of her eye.

Once Pyrrha had made it back to her seat her friends and teammates all began congratulating her on the match. Pyrrha did her best to humbly accept them all before turning to Jaune guiltily hoping for some more personal praise. "Wow Pyrrha, that was amazing." Jaune said making Pyrrha well up a little with pride. "I've never seen you fight that hard before."

"Oh, um, well…" Pyrrha began trying to think up something to cover up the reason behind her tenacity.

"Of course you haven't." Weiss cut in coming down the aisle and taking a seat next to Neptune. "There are times when a women doesn't want to be shown up after all." She said wrapping her arm around Neptune's.

"Hey Snowangel. What's up?" Neptune greeted surprised by the heiress' sudden display of affection.

"Well I heard you were planning a date for us." Weiss said making Neptune go stiff before shooting a look down the row to see Sun waving at him with a wicked smile.

Next to Sun Blake was doing her best to hide her amusement. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Hey, if he wants to keep secrets from me that's fine." The monkey boy chuckled. "But that doesn't mean I don't get to make him regret not telling me."

Back with Neptune and Weiss the blue haired intellectual was trying his best to play it cool. "Oh, that, well the thing is…it was supposed to be a surprise." He said scratching the back of his head and hoping the beautiful heiress bought it.

"That's sweet." Weiss cooed giving his arm a squeeze. "But I hate surprises so I think after class the both of us should take some time and plan out where we're going." She insisted.

"Yeah, sure." Neptune chuckled nervously. "Anything you say babe."

_**Later that weekend….**_

Jaune was beyond nervous, the week seemed to fly by and each day brought him closer to the eventual arrival of his sisters. Now on the day of they were due in he was trying his best to freak out without letting his team catch on. This didn't stop them from noticing as he frantically tried to decide what to wear while throwing shirts and hoodies out of the closet in a panic.

Finally Pyrrha couldn't watch this anymore. "Jaune you need to calm down." She urged from just outside the closet as a hoodie sailed by.

"Calm, I'm plenty calm." Jaune tried to assure her popping his head out of the closet.

"Jaune just come out here for a minute okay." Pyrrha asked motioning for Ren and Nora to help her calm him down. Gently Pyrrha led Jaune to his bed which was partially buried under clothes.

"Listen Jaune we know you're nervous about meeting your sisters." Ren started picking a few stray shirts off the floor.

"But you gotta stop acting bonkers. I mean it was kinda fun at first but now it's kinda uck." Nora tried to explain with weird and over dramatic gestures.

"I know guys, it's just sometimes things get a little…crazy when my sisters get together." Jaune admitted remembering when Mida brought her last boyfriend home for the holidays.

"Well then Jaune why don't I go with you, to help make you feel more comfortable." Pyrrha offered remembering Yang's words.

"Wh-what, I mean I'm not sure." Jaune said already starting to worry.

"Come on Jaune, I'm sure your sister would love to meet your partner." Pyrrha pushed.

Jaune was going to try and tell her no, but when he saw the look in her deep emerald eyes all the fight just went out of him. "Alright Pyrrha, you can come." Jaune sighed.

"Great, I'm sure everything will be fine." She said passing Jaune one of his hoodies and one of his new pairs of jeans. "And I think this will be just fine for you. Now let's hurry, we don't want to be late to meet them."

"What?" Jaune looked to the clock. "Crap, I forgot about the time." Jaune cursed grabbing the clothes Pyrrha picked out and rushing into the closet to change.

Once Jaune was out of earshot Nora grinned and gave Pyrrha a thumbs up. "Way to go Pyrrha, you're on your way now." She squealed.

"Thanks Nora, now I just have to make a good impression." Now Pyrrha was the one starting to feel nervous.

"You guys know I can still just talk to Jaune about all this right?" Ren tried to put in when Jaune came bursting out of the closet hopping on one foot as he tried to put his shoe on.

"C'mon Pyrrha we gotta go." Jaune cried rushing to the door with his shoe only half on and not even tied.

"Coming!" Pyrrha called as their leader rushed out of the room. "Sorry Ren, we can talk about this when I get back." Pyrrha reassured jogging after her partner who'd already managed to trip and fall only halfway down the hall.

"I'm sure you'll forget." Ren sighed massaging the bridge of his nose.

"So Ren, now that they're gone you know what we should do?" Nora said suggestively.

"No Nora, what should we do?" Ren asked knowing full well what her tone implied.

"We should totally spy on them!" Nora cheered. "Y'know…for their own good."

"Nora I don't think that's a good idea." Ren tried to point out.

"Aw, but I already got you your own skulking coat." Nora pleaded running over to her bed and pulling a trench coat from underneath.

"Of course you did." Ren sighed. He knew this was going to be a bad idea.

_**A little while later at the City of Vale's airship dock…..**_

Jaune was nervously scanning the crowd near the gate while Pyrrha tried to reassure him while hiding her own nervousness. "Don't worry Jaune I'm sure they be here any minute now."

"I know, I know. Maybe you're right after all Pyrrha." Jaune said turning to Pyrrha with an uneasy smile. "Maybe I do have nothing to worry about."

Almost instantly after he said that Jaune was tackled to the floor by a yellow topped blur that that came so suddenly Pyrrha actually jumped back out of reflex before she'd even realized it had been screaming, "Jaune!"

"Sandy, Sandy!" Jaune pleaded in the tight embrace. "I…can't…breath." Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes. On top of Jaune was blonde girl that looked almost eerily similar to her partner. The only real difference was the slightly longer hair, missing sleeves on her orange and black hoodie, and the lack of blue jeans in favor of a denim skirt.

"Sandra that's no way for a lady to act." Another taller blonde woman chastised. This one was much more full figured with beautifully styled fluffy blonde hair and an expensive looking white and yellow dress.

"Cut the kid some slack Goldy, she's been looking forward to this all week." Yet another blonde said casually sauntering over. This one had long bushy blonde hair that reached all the way to her lower back and was dressed in novelty t-shirt that read _Blondes ALWAYS Have More Fun _and brown capris. "Though maybe you shouldn't have tackled him so hard Sandy."

"Jaune can take it Tawny, isn't that right big bro?" Sandy assured pulling Jaune to a seated position.

"Yeah…sure…could you let go now." Jaune managed between gasps for air.

"There's our little man!" Came a confident voice as Goldy and Tawny parted for yet another blonde marched up to them, this one had her hair pulled into an all business ponytail and was dressed in workplace casual attire with a professional photographer's camera swinging from her neck. "C'mon here you and give your sisters a hug." She demanded pulling Jaune up from the floor as soon as Sandy released her death grip. Jaune went from one vice like grip to the next as all four girls pulled him into a crushing group hug.

From their hiding spot Nora stroked her fake mustache thoughtfully. "Wow Ren, talk about attack of clones huh?" She chuckled making her partner sigh and pull his hat down a little more. Still he couldn't begrudge her point, while still being feminine in their own ways each bore a striking resemblance to Jaune.

Once the girls had finally released Jaune from their collective hug he was finally able to get a word in edgewise. "Wow, it's great to see all of." He said as Sandy took her usual spot clutched to his arm. "But, um, what are you all doing here?" He asked trying to word the question as nicely as possible.

"Can you believe this Goldy, we're barely here two minutes and he already wants to know about the surprise." The sister with the pony tail chastised looking to Goldy for some solidarity.

"Oh come now Mida, stop teasing him. You know he's never been good about surprises." Goldy giggled.

"Yeah, don't you remember his thirteenth birthday party?" Tawny laughed making Jaune blush.

Pyrrha took this as her cue to step in clearing her throat to get Jaune's attention. "Oh right, guys this is my partner at Beacon Pyrrha…" Jaune was cut off by Mida screaming in shock.

"You're The Pyrrha Nikos!" She shouted at Pyrrha. "That's The Pyrrha Nikos!" She echoed at Goldy who was already covering her ears while Mida seized Jaune by the front of his hoodie and pulled him to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were partnered with The Pyrrha Nikos!?"

"I thought I mentioned it in a letter?" Jaune squeaked in his sister's grasp.

"You said your partner was named Pyrrha! Do you know how many Pyrrha's there are in Mistral?" She said shaking her brother.

"It is actually a very popular name." Pyrrha admitted halfheartedly recapturing Mida's attention.

Mida almost tossed Jaune into Tawny as she rushed to Pyrrha taking the Amazon's hands in her own. "Miss Nikos it's such an honor to actually meet you in person." Mida gushed making Pyrrha feel more than a little overwhelmed by the unexpected turn of events. "I'd only heard rumors of you attending Beacon until now."

"I so have to send a picture of this to Yang." Nora squealed peeking from behind the pillar they were hiding behind.

"No Nora don't." Ren tried to stop her but it was too late, the flash had already gone off and he had to pull her back behind the pillar so they wouldn't be caught. "Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" He tiredly sighed.

"Oh you know you love me." She stated confidently. "Well not love-love me I mean…I think I'll just send the picture to Yang now." She said blushing behind her fake mustache.

"Oh dear, there she goes again." Goldy sighed putting her head in her hand rather than watch her older sister's antics.

"Heh, is your friend really that big of a deal little man?" Tawny asked lazily leaning against Jaune's unoccupied shoulder while Sandy reclaimed her spot on Jaune's arm.

"Are you guys kidding me!?" Mida yelled turning back to her family. "She's won the Mistral tournament four consecutive years in row and went on to graduate at the top of her class at Sanctum!" Jaune was starting to get flashbacks to his first time meeting Pyrrha and he had to say his sister was doing a great impression of Weiss at the moment.

"Oh right, that Pyrrha Nikos." Tawny said knowing it was better pretend to know what was going on rather than get Mida going in full on lecture mode.

"Now that you mention it she does look kind of familiar, where else do I know her from?" Sandy stroked her chin thoughtfully wracking her brain until Jaune leaned in and whisper something into her ear. "You're right, she is the girl from the cereal box!" She exclaimed making Pyrrha giggle at the similarities between siblings.

"I'm sorry about them Miss Nikos." Mida embarrassedly apologized.

"Please call me Pyrrha, and honestly it was actually kind of refreshing when Jaune didn't know who I was when we first met." She smiled not noticing the harsh look Mida shot Jaune at hearing this.

"Still Pyrrha if you could spare a moment for an interview some time I would be incredibly grateful." Mida all but pleaded.

"C'mon Mida, Pyrrha doesn't have time for an interview for a local paper back home." Jaune tried to protest.

"Oh but Jaune, I don't work for some rinky dink local gazette anymore." Mida stated confidently.

"What?" Jaune asked surprised his sister gave up the job she'd worked so hard to get.

"Yep, you're looking at the new sports columnist for the Vale Weekly News." Mida proclaimed proudly striking a pose.

"What?!" Jaune's eyes went wide in utter disbelief.

"Yup and starting today I'm officially moving to Vale." She finished happily.

"WHAT!?"

"That was the surprise!" Sandy added cheerily.

"And she dragged us all along to help her move." Tawny chimed in. "Well that and to see how our cute little bro was doing." She laughed before pulling Jaune into a noggie he was too in shock to defend against.

Pyrrha wasn't sure what to say at the moment but that was when an unpredicted voice called out to them. "Jaune?"

"Coco?"

"Coco?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Velvet?"

"Nor-mmph!" Ren silenced the ginger girl with his hand before pulling her behind the pillar again. He peeked back around to confirm and sure enough there stood a very surprised and very confused Velvet and Coco. Ren couldn't help but marvel at his blonde leader's ability to find himself in these kinds of messes. Before he could do anything else he looked down to see Nora was already sending yet another text to Yang before tilting her head up at him and smiling into his hand. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Yeah, how's that for a cliff hanger ending. For the few of you who are probably wondering why I didn't use all 7 of Jaune's sister let me just say...it's really hard coming up with 7 distinct character with different names who all tie into one character. So I cheated and cut it down to 4 so I could manage the flow of all the hijinks better. If you're wondering how old are all Jaune's sisters it goes Mida-24, Goldy-21, Tawny-19, and Sandy-16.**

**NOW FOR THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm gonna take a big break from this story to focus on my other RWBY fanfic Year of the RDCP's for a while. I've been falling behind and I have several really important chapters to start working on.**

**BUT HAVE NO FEAR THERE IS HOPE FOR YOU COCO AND HONEY FANS!**

**I'm a nice guy and very easily flattered so if Year of the RDCP's get's 200 more views or 10 more subscribers I'll put off on of the updates to put out the next chapter of Coco and Honey. I know you guys can do that easy because you're all amazing and super supportive and you kind of already like what I write.**

**Please be kind and review, if you requests for what comes next or a character you want to see pop up let me know.**

**Til next time guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, the new chapter is finally out, and only just barely two weeks past its mark. Sorry about this, the new job has been more taxing than I thought, but luckily my schedules has changed enough now that I have enough time to set aside to sit down and write. So I hope to get back to a more regular update schedule soon.**

**I want to give a big thank you to everyone who supported my other RWBY story Year of the RDCP's, it means a lot and gives me the energy to keep working on both these stories.**

**Now let's get on with the show already, I know you've waited long enough.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth production...If I owned it there would be more hashtag jokes in every scene.**

* * *

It was quiet in team RWBY's room. So quiet in fact that Yang thought she would go insane. With Weiss out on her date with Neptune the bubbly brawler had lost her main source of entertainment. Usually this would just mean she had to look to her partner for some much need diversions, but the young Faunus girl was curled up in her bed preoccupied with a book and a certain blonde monkey boy staring dreamily at her while trying to distract her. If that wasn't enough to dishearten the blonde, even Ruby was sprawled out in her bunk trying to work on some report for Goodwitch's class so she couldn't even engage in some good natured sister teasing. Yang felt like she was literally going to explode from boredom when her Scroll buzzed alerting her to a new message. Yang barely managed to contain her relief as she opened up her Scroll to see Nora's smiling face displayed next to the new message icon. Yang burst out into laughter at the picture enclosed gaining the attention of the others.

"What's so funny Yang?" Ruby asked curiously peeking down from her bunk to where Yang was giggling in her Weiss' bed.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are never gonna believe this." Yang managed to get out between bouts of laughter passing her Scroll up to her sister.

Ruby had to stifle a small laugh herself. The picture showed a very flustered Jaune surrounded by several girls who all looked eerily similar to him and one very excited blonde gushing at a very surprised Pyrrha with Nora's comments below in big bold letters.

_**Pyrrha has a fan! #TalkaboutFamilyresemblance #ATTACKOFTHECLONES.**_

"Wait, Jaune has sisters?" Sun piped up motioning for Ruby to pass him the Scroll.

"Yup!" Ruby chirped gingerly lobbing the Scroll across the room. "And not just one or two, he's got seven of them!"

"What?!" Sun gawked fumbling with his catch for a moment before turning to Blake. "Are we sure he doesn't have some Faunus in his family?" He asked before playfully dodging a disapproving kick from Blake. "Hey I was just kidding."

"Looks like Pyrrha's taking my advice. I told her I knew what I was talking about." Yang said sitting up and crossing her arms thoughtfully.

"Wait, you guys are trying to hook Pyrrha up with Jaune?" Sun asked surprised by the team's collective nods. "Why do you guys never tell me when you're doing cool stuff like this?" He griped as Blake leaned over him to take a look at the picture.

"This mission's been strictly need to know, hush hush, girls only." Ruby said doing her best sneaky voice before the Scroll buzzed yet again.

"It looks like Nora just sent another text." Blake stated plainly.

"Oh! Give it here!" Yang squealed hopping up from the bed and rushing over to snatch the Scroll from Sun's hand. As she opened it her look of excitement shifted to one of displeasure. "Oh boy."

"What? What's it say?" Ruby whined trying to crane her head from her bunk to get a peek at the screen.

"This isn't good." Yang said stroking her chin in thought prompting Blake to actually put her book down.

"What's wrong Yang?" She asked snapping the blonde out of her thoughts enough to pass her the Scroll. Displayed on the screen was a frantic message.

_**Code Brown! Coco is here! I repeat, Code Brown!...Also Velvet is here too. #THINGSJUSTGOTREAL**_

"Oh, that is bad." Blake said as Sun peeked at the screen. "What? I don't get it."

"We have to get down there and help Pyrrha." Yang said already heading for the door.

"Wait Yang I don't understand. Hey! Wait up!" Ruby cried hopping down from her bed and following her sister into the hall.

Sun just stared at Blake expectantly making the feline girl a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"C'mon, you know you want to go with them." He said slyly, his tail twitching excitedly side to side.

"You just want to go spy on them for fun." Blake pointed out only making that cute grin of his grow a little wider.

"Hell yeah, and I know you do too." He smirked hopping off the bed.

Blake just sighed and smiled ever so slightly. "Fine. Yang forgot to take her Scroll anyway. Might as well bring it to her."

"Sure, whatever you say." Sun chuckled as they headed after the sisters.

_**At the Airship docks…..**_

Jaune's brain literally couldn't handle everything that was going on right now. It was bad enough his sisters had come for a visit and Pyrrha had insisted on tagging along to actually meet them, but combined with the news Mida was going to move to Vale and Coco of all people showing up out of nowhere Jaune was so far out of his comfort zone he could of sworn he'd just been launched out of it by one of Beacon's catapult platforms. In the face of all of this Jaune's brain did the only reasonable thing it could think of. It shut down. Normally that would just mean his partner would have to shake him out of his stupor like she usually did when he got caught sleeping in class, but unfortunately for him Pyrrha was also at a loss for words of her own at the moment. Luckily for the two of them Jaune's sisters were there to snap them out of it. "Jaune, stop being rude and introduce us to your friends." Mida insisted.

"Wha-Oh right, guys this Coco and Velvet. They're our upper classman at Beacon." Jaune introduced nervously as Coco marched up and extended a hand to Mida.

"You all must be Jaune's sisters." She said confidently.

"Guilty as charged." Mida grinned shaking Coco's hand. "I'm Mida, and this is Goldine, Tawny, and Sandra." She introduced from oldest to youngest.

"I just love your outfit by the way." Goldy added.

"What, this? This is just what I wear for fighting and missions. It's hardly my best outfit." Coco said trying to down play just how much effort she'd actually put into assembling a stylish combat attire.

"Look at you little bro, away from home for a few months and already you've got a bunch of cute girls hanging around you." Tawny teased nudging Jaune in his ribs. The comment made Pyrrha and Velvet blush and Coco grin.

"Th-that's not true." Jaune tried to protest.

"Actually now that she mentions it I think I recall something in your letters about an all-girl team you were pretty close to." Goldy pointed out a little smugly watching as the red rose to her brother's cheeks.

Jaune was going to say something when he felt Sandy's grip on his arm tighten and found her looking up at him with disapproval. "Jaune you better not be listening to what dad said and be off tomcatting around Beacon." Much to Sandy's surprise and Jaune's relief Pyrrha and Coco couldn't help but laugh at this. Velvet might have joined them, but she was still a bit confused about what tomcatting was supposed to mean.

"You don't have to worry." Pyrrha tried to assure Sandy who was now eyeing the three Beacon girl's cautiously. "Team RWBY are just our friends."

"And Jaune is hardly sweeping all the girls back at school off their feet." Coco joked trying not to wound Jaune's poor ego too much, even if that'd mean he'd probably just come to her for more lessons.

Sandy didn't look convinced but Jaune decided to use this moment to start changing the subject. "So what are you two doing here, I thought you were on a mission." He asked Coco hoping he could carefully handle this situation before it got out of control.

"We were, we just got back this morning and decided to go do some shopping." Coco explained.

"Yeah, we had no idea we'd run into you here." Velvet added sending Pyrrha an apologetic look.

"Yup, we were about to start heading into town when all this blond caught my eye." Coco said gesturing the golden haired siblings. 'You're all pretty hard to miss."

"Ha, you think that's something, you should see the arc family reunion." Mida bragged.

"Yeah, it turns into a game of spot the in-laws real fast." Tawny joked.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we really should be going." Velvet interjected trying to get her teammate's attention.

"Nonsense, we would be happy if you joined us wouldn't we Jaune?" Goldy said looking at Jaune expectantly.

"We would?" Jaune repeated nervously.

"Of course we would." Mida answered for him. "But first let's all go get something to eat, I know we're all starving." She said looking to her sisters. "Plus I'm sure you girls have plenty of stories of Jaune we'd just love to hear."

"No, no they don't." Jaune said turning to Pyrrha pleadingly.

"They really aren't that bad." The Amazon tried to assure her partner as Mida began leading them out towards the street.

"What are you talking about?" Sandy gushed as she began tugging on Jaune's arm anxiously. "I bet they're all super cool!" She proclaimed before bombarding Jaune with questions about Grimm and weapons he tried to stumble through answering.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Velvet Whispered to Pyrrha as they followed the group outside.

"It's fine Velvet." Pyrrha said glancing in Coco's direction where she was talking with Goldy about a few different clothing shops they could visit. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine." She said, her voice lacking its usual confidence.

A few yards away Nora and Ren were still hiding behind a pillar watching everything as best they could. Ren really could not believe how things were going for their leader and their redheaded teammate. The best he could do now was watch and maybe try to stop things from getting any worse if he had the chance. "Don't worry Ren I know exactly what you're thinking." Nora declared taking a minute to adjust her fake mustache. Ren was a little surprised by this, but knowing how much she wanted to help Pyrrha made him consider for a brief moment that Nora might actually be serious about this. "That's why I called in the cavalry." She said proudly brandishing her Scroll with a text from Ruby saying that the girls and Sun were on their way. Ren really should have known better by now.

_**On an Airship heading into Vale…..**_

"Why do we have to take a bus when we get there, we'll never be able to catch up to them!" Yang complained as Ruby finished texting Nora.

"Because there's four of us and someone refuses to get a side car for their ridiculous motorcycle." Blake said not looking up from her book as Sun was busy messaging someone on his Scroll.

"Hey don't you talk about my baby that way!" Yang whined. "And why don't we just take a cab? That would be way faster."

"And how would we pay for the cab?" Blake asked stopping Yang in her tracks.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you'd had let me take out that credit card in Weiss' name." Yang sulked as they finally started descending towards Vale.

_**Back with Jaune and his sisters….**_

"This place looks good." Mida declared bringing group to a halt outside an inviting little bistro.

"This place looks kind of expensive." Jaune pointed out hoping they could find someplace where he could feel less out of place despite already being a literal and figurative odd man out of the group.

"Don't worry, I already got a nice juicy advance on my first paycheck." Mida boasted. "Sure there's a few more mouths than I had planned on, but that just makes things more fun."

"I hate to harsh your buzz sis, but what kind of food does this place even have?" Tawny asked realizing her hopes for a simple burger and fries were now dwindling at best.

"I believe it's a Mistralie restaurant." Pyrrha cheerily chimed in. "It has been a while since I had a good meal from home."

"Well then it's settled." Mida proclaimed secretly hoping to score points with her brother's famous redheaded companion.

"But what is Mistralie food?" Sandy piped up still obstinately confused about what exactly they were going to be eating.

"Oh it's just lovely. They do all sorts of tasty things with herbs, oils, and vegetables with lots of nice chicken dishes." Goldy tried to explain failing to notice how this failed to entice most of the group.

"Sounds…quaint." Coco said insincerely. She barely registered the slight twitch that briefly faltered across Pyrrha's face at her comment.

"Ugh, vegetables." Sandy gagged.

"Hey, you should know by now that you have to eat your vegetables." Jaune chastised falling into his role of older brother rather subconsciously.

Pyrrha chuckled at this. "You say that, but I feel like I should point out there won't be any chicken nuggets on the menu." Pyrrha explained to her partner making both him and Sandy audibly gasp. "Don't worry, if you want I can order for you." She warmly offered hoping to impress Jaune with her knowledge of her homeland's local cuisine.

"Yeah Jaune. You shouldn't be afraid to try new things." Coco added with a wink and a playful punch to his free arm.

Once they finally made it inside the hostess took one look at their group, or rather one member of the group in particular, and ran to the back leaving everyone rather confused. It didn't take long for her to return though with a large potbellied man with a thick curly mustache and a look in his eyes like Christmas had come early. "I can't believe it, it really is Pyrrha Nikos, in my restaurant." The owner gushed making the redhead in question blush. "I am one of your biggest fans. Please come, come right this way. Let us put you and your friends at our finest table." He went on ushering Pyrrha along while the rest followed close behind more than a little surprised.

"Does this happen a lot?" Velvet whispered to Jaune as the owner lead them to a large booth near the middle of the room that looked out over the whole restaurant.

"Not really, but it seems like that kind of day." Jaune laughed nervously.

Jaune didn't think he could feel anymore uneasy until they took their seats and he found himself sandwiched between Sandy and Pyrrha with Coco sitting right across the table. The best he could do at the moment was pretend the menu was very interesting.

_**At that same time out on the street….**_

"Hey guys! Hey guys over here!" Nora cried as she waved down Ruby and the rest of the gang heedless of the scene she was causing on the busy sidewalk much to Ren's displeasure.

"Nora!? What's with that outfit?" Ruby asked stopping short of the trench coat clad ginger.

"You like it?" Nora asked spinning around before striking a pose. "It's my skulking coat."

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed darting around Nora at high speeds to check out her outfit.

"That's great Nora, but where's Pyrrha and vomit boy?" Yang cut scanning around for their friends.

"They went in that restaurant." Ren pointed out finally deciding to take off his hat and coat.

"Ren what are you doing! You can't take that off now, they might see us!" Nora screamed grabbing Ren's arm and pushing his fedora back down on his head.

"I really don't think he'll notice us that much." Sun said pointing with his tail towards the window of the restaurant where you could see Jaune and the rest seated around the table as Mida was adamantly telling a story that seemed to be making the young knight increasingly uncomfortable even at a distance.

"Alright, so the plan is we go in and scope out the situation first." Yang started to explain seriously as if planning for an important mission. "Then we start feeding Pyrrha tips on how to both keep Jauney-boy's attention and still win over all the sisters without us getting caught okay." She turned to Nora and Ruby with a stern look in her eyes. "The key is keep a very low profile. Do you understand?"

"Roger!" Both girls said in unison as they saluted the blonde.

"That's all a good idea, but you're forgetting we don't have enough money to actually buy anything in there." Blake pointed out deflating her partner.

"Don't worry!" Nora proclaimed puffing out her chest. "I've got it covered!" She said reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a hand full of Lien to everyone's amazement.

"Where'd you get all this money!?" Yang gasped marveling at the cards in Nora's hand.

"Nora has a bad habit of breaking things, so she has a big allowance." Ren explained.

"Oh hush you." Nora chided before turning back to Yang and Ruby. "Operation, Save Pyrrha's Chances with Jaune, is a go!" She cried before leading the gang across the street while still trying to be sneaky.

Blake and Sun hung back for a moment, the monkey boy wearing a wide playful grin across his face. "Is it always this much fun with you guys?" He asked.

Blake just sighed as she began following the rest of her friends. "No, sometimes things get weird."

_**Back in the restaurant…**_

Things were starting to get out of hand for the redheaded Amazon. While she had enjoyed listening to Jaune's sisters share stories about him from back home, she was able to realize he was not having as great a time reliving some of the more embarrassing stories. So she decided she would try to tell some stories about how great a leader he had become and some of his better moments as a fighter. Unfortunately after the story about the initiation, which excited Sandy but left Goldy and Mida rather worried about the kind of dangers Jaune was in, she didn't have much to tell since Jaune still thought none of them knew about his battle to save Cardin from the Ursa Major. That really only left her with the story of the Grimm invasion where Jaune took down an Ursa in the opening minutes of the battle. Things seemed to be going well, Jaune's sisters were impressed, Jaune got to add in details about his heroic exploits, and Pyrrha felt she may have earned some points with both her partner and his family. That was when Coco chimed in, deciding to recount how she and her team arrived on the scene and "Saved the day", it didn't help that Jaune and Velvet would add to the story, pointing out epic moments from the fight. That was when the hot little urge in Pyrrha's belly began to burn and her competitive spirit kicked in. Before she really realized what she was doing Pyrrha had begun rattling off about all the Grimm she'd defeated herself during the invasion as if to challenge Coco. Coco, not to be outdone but the Amazon, began wondering how Pyrrha's few spread out kills matched up to her giant Beowolf and Nevermore kills. Just about everyone at the table except for Sandy, who was excited to hear about all the different kinds of Grimm, were beginning to feel the tension between the two huntresses when luckily the food arrived and distracted them from their verbal competition. Thankfully for Pyrrha, who was now starting to blush a new shade of red as she realized what she'd just done, Velvet decided to talk about how Jaune stood up to Cardin for her which seemed to make all his sisters very proud. Jaune just blushed and poked at his meal, a simple marinated chicken dish wrapped in cabbage which Pyrrha had assured him he would like.

Unbeknownst to them several tables away their friends were all huddled at a booth sneaking glances and trying to figure out what was going on. "C'mon Blake, what's going on? It looked like she was blowing it just a few minutes ago." Yang furiously whispered.

Blake shot her partner an irritated look. "You know I don't appreciate you treating my Faunus sense of hearing like some kind of radar dish."

"Oh lighten up, like you don't already ease drop on half the cut boys at Beacon already." Yang snapped back making her partner blush.

"What's this about cute boys?" Sun asked a little bit indignantly.

"Hey, focus you two." Yang said snapping her fingers at the pair. "Now spill."

"Fine, it was a little rough there for a bit. She started getting a little too competitive with Coco, but I think she's doing okay overall, I think she won some points talking about how good a hunter Jaune's becoming." Blake explained.

"Yes! Way to go Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered under her breath going for a hive five with Nora that Yang and Ren cut short for the sake of staying hidden.

"But really I'm starting to wonder about how close his little sister really is to Jaune." Blake went on with a bit of a sour look pointing to the clingy blonde across the room.

"Pssh, Blake you've been reading way too much Ninjas of Love." Yang joked before stealing a glance over at Pyrrha's table to see Sandy lean in and literally steal a bite of food right off of Jaune's fork. "Then again, Jaune did say he comes from the country." Then all of a sudden Yang's eyes went wide and she ducked her head down. "Oh crap hide!"

"What's wrong Yang!?" Ruby whispered following her sister's example and ducking her head under her arms.

"Just keep your head down and don't make eye contact." Yang warned wondering what the odds of something like this happening even were.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blake sighed already noticing what was going on.

"Oh this great." Sun laughed leaning back in his chair to watch what was about to happen.

"Maybe they won't see each other and we can laugh about this later." Yang tried to rationalize, unfortunately for her Sandy seemed oblivious to her wishes as she proclaimed loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT WEISS SCHNEE!?"

The white haired heiress froze and turned in the direction of the voice. To her surprise she found several familiar faces. "Jaune?"

"Weiss?"

"Pyrrha? Coco? What are you doing here?" The shocked girl stuttered in surprise as her confused date looked on beside her.

"Jaune? Is that you?" Neptune asked as he tried to deal with his flustered date.

"Hey Neptune, hey Weiss. These are my sisters." Jaune introduced while laughing nervously.

"You know Weiss Schnee!?" Sandy screamed grabbing her brother in surprise.

Ren just sighed and put his head in his hands. If there had been any doubt in his mind that this day couldn't get any crazier, it had just been laid to rest.

* * *

**Well I bet you didn't see that coming now did you? I hope you all had fun with this one, I had to go over it a ton and cut and add so many different things to get it to all work just right. Now I'm going to take some time to enjoy all the amazing shows coming back on the air (Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, and Bojack Horseman S2, it's great to be alive this summer) and go to one of my favorite Cons in the area to party for three days straight. Once that's all over I should be back to start working on this and Year of the RDCP's next chapters.**

**Please be kind and review, if you have requests for what comes next or characters you want to see pop up just let me know I'll see what I can do.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!**

**And hey big surprise. I'M NOT DEAD! Just unemployed.**

**It has been crazy, and I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Between work, getting sick, more work, minor physical therapy, even more work, conventions, work again, parties, extra work, and being lucky enough to be a part of an 24 hour Extra Life charity stream I have had literally no real time to sit down and write. But now that the season has ended and I'm in between jobs I now have enough time to start working on all my stories again. **

**SO PAY ATTENTION TO THE BLURB AT THE END FOR SOME BIG ANNOUNCEMENTS! Got it? Good. Let's get this thing going then.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth productions...If I owned it we would just pretend this break had been a mid-season hiatus.**

* * *

What were the odds of something like this happening? Seriously, Jaune wanted to know because they had to incredibly low, or maybe high, Jaune wasn't great at figuring out probabilities. Still it was like someone was playing a really elaborate prank on him. He was ready for Nora to jump out from behind the corner and yell "Gotcha!" then boop him on the nose. Unfortunately for the young Knight his ginger haired teammate was currently sitting across the room and was just as surprised as he was by this incredible turn of events. Jaune was quickly pulled from his thoughts by Sandy who was now shaking him by his shoulders. "How do you know Weiss Schnee!?"

"Was Jaune always this good with the girls or did I just miss something these last seventeen years?" Tawny whispered to Goldy half-jokingly.

"Sandy…I...can't…talk…if…you…keep…shaking…me!" Jaune managed to get out. Once Sandy had gotten a hold of herself she released her now very dizzy brother but glared at him expectantly. "She's part of team RWBY, they're our friends and live across the hall from us." He tried to explain as Weiss' joined his sister in cautiously eyeing him. "She's actually the one who introduced me to Pyrrha." Jaune said nudging his partner to help him out in the situation. "Isn't that right Pyrrha?"

"That's right." Pyrrha chimed in happily. "In fact we even talked about the three of us being on a team together." She joked taking more than a few liberties with the story.

"You're right that did happen." Weiss added with all the fake sweetness she could muster if only to help Pyrrha look good for Jaune's sisters and to get her back to her date with Neptune.

"Oh my gosh!" Sandy squealed. "I can't believe my big brother was almost on a team with Weiss Schnee." The blonde turned to Weiss with the same look in her eyes that Ruby would get when someone handed her the latest issue of Advanced Weapons Illustrated. "Miss Schnee I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. I'm like you're biggest fan, I have all your singles, even the live tracks from your Mistral shows."

"Oh, um, wow. I don't know what to say." Weiss stammered actually taken aback by the fact there was actually someone out there that still remembered her ill-fated singing career. "And Weiss is just fine really."

"Oh wow, this is like the greatest day of my life." Sandy gushed before turning back to her brother. "I still can't believe you've know THE Weiss Schnee and never told me." She pouted puffing out her cheeks for emphasis.

"I guess it just sort of slipped my mind." Jaune chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"From what I've heard you had a bit of a thing for her." Coco said while casually sipping from her water. "Something about asking her out while playing guitar."

"Oh my Dust…did she just….?" Blake gasped from across the room earning the attention of everyone at her table.

"What? What did she say?!" Ruby pried desperate to figure out what was going on.

"Oh no, don't tell me she just dropped the Weiss bomb." Yang asked already thinking of how all of this could go wrong. "She's pulling out the big guns, going full scorched earth on this one."

Back at the Arc's table it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop from a mile away. Luckily Coco's statement had adequately distracted Jaune's sisters or else they all would have noticed the looks of horror and disbelief on all the young huntress' faces. But none compared to Jaune who was both simultaneously dumbfounded and mortified. Coco herself had to fight to keep a smirk off her face, she told herself this was just to help Jaune learn to handle himself in awkward situations, sometimes you just had to toss the kids in the deep end to teach them how to swim. Though honestly she really could have tried harder to not think about how Jaune would look in a swimsuit after coming up with that metaphor.

"I can't believe this." Sandy said finally breaking the silence and slowly turning to look at Jaune. "My brother DATED Weiss Schnee!" She squealed in disbelief.

"Wait, you dated Jaune?" Neptune asked his date more than a little confused.

"What?! No! Never." Weiss stammered quickly shaken from her state of shock.

Jaune felt this was a little harsh but thankfully Weiss had managed to dispel the confusion. "Aw, I knew it was too good to be true." Sandy sighed making Jaune feel a bit at ease before she sat up straight and turned towards Weiss with a very cross look on her face. "Hey what do you mean never? What's wrong with Jaune!?" And like that Jaune could swear he could hear the train of this conversation going off the rails and crashing horribly.

"She just said what?! Okay I take it back, this might just be one of the greatest things ever." Yang laughed while still trying to stay hidden.

"But she has a point. What's wrong with Jaune? I mean sure I don't like him-like him, but he's still great right?" Nora defended. "Ren back me up on this one."

"Nora calm down, we're all on Jaune's side here." Ren tried to assure his partner before she got too boisterous.

"W-what, well I mean, it's just…" Weiss floundered trying her best not to be mean to Jaune around most of his family until the hostess approached them.

"Um, excuse me Miss Schnee, but your table is ready and your server was hoping to take your order." She said gesturing to a table a little ways away where one of the wait staff was doing his best not to look like he was impatiently waiting on them to take their seats.

"Oh right, sorry we'll be right there." Weiss apologized before turning back to the table. "It was great meeting all of you but we really need to be getting back to our date." She said with all the Schnee grace and dignity she could muster before taking Neptune by the arm. "Come along Neptune."

"Oh, right, talk to you later Jaune." He said while being dragged off by his diminutive date.

"Hey, we weren't done ta…"Jaune quickly quieted his sister by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Sandy its fine, why don't we just quietly finish our food and leave, before anything crazier happens." He muttered the last part just under his breath.

_**At Weiss and Neptune's table….**_

After the waiter had taken their order Weiss groaned and began message her temples. "Aw, c'mon babe, it wasn't that bad. They seem really cool."

"Ugh, I thought I was done dealing with Jaune's advances by now." Weiss sighed.

"Hey, cut the guy some slack. Honestly I don't know why you never gave him a chance." Neptune said defending the blonde, he still hadn't gotten around to telling Weiss that if it weren't for Jaune they probably wouldn't be together right now. "Not that I'm complaining, I like how things turned out." He added quickly with what he considered his smoothest wink.

"Don't you start in on this too, we still have a lot to do and I don't want to spend the rest of our date talking about Jaune." Weiss said already going over the schedule she'd come up with for their date in her head. "The last thing I need is for anymore unexpected…" She trailed off when a certain red hood caught her eye sitting next to a mountain of blonde hair a few tables away. "Oh sweet Dust." She groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

_**At Ruby and the gang's table….**_

"C'mon Blake what's going on? We need info." Yang pestered her partner between bites of her food. It seemed at this point the only ones still interested in this whole thing were her and Ruby. Nora had become too distracted with her food while Ren was doing his best to make sure she didn't do anything that would get them noticed, Sun was rocking back and forth on his chair occasional stealing glances at either Neptune's table or Blake, and Blake…well she was getting sick and tired of playing telephone at this point in the game.

"I told you already, they're just making small talk." Blake hissed to her partner. "Can we take a minute, I want to enjoy my food." She growled turning back to the very nice looking fish dish she'd ordered.

"Aw Blake, don't be mad we just really want to EEP!" Ruby's words were cut off as she was pulled from her seat by her hood and dragged towards the lady's room by a very perturbed looking Weiss.

"Ruby no!" Nora nearly yelped prompting Ren to pull her back into her seat and shush her.

"Wow. Should we like, I dunno, help her?" Sun asked peeking back at Neptune's table to see his very confused teammate before sending him a wave.

"No it's fine." Yang said looking back to Pyrrha's table. "She knew the risks when she accepted this mission."

_**Back with Jaune and the ladies….**_

While there was still an unmistakably awkward presence hanging in the air Jaune was thankful that Pyrrha and Coco seemed to be masters of small talk. Pyrrha managed to keep Mida and Sandy entertained with stories from her days in the tournament circuit while Coco was able to keep Goldy and Tawny's attention with her knowledge of all the fun interesting places and shops to visit in vale. That managed to be enough to get them through what was left of their meal. "Ah, now that's what I call a good meal." Mida sighed in contentment as the waiter handed her the check.

"Little ritzy for my tastes sis, but when you're right you're right." Tawny agreed while chewing on a toothpick.

"How did you two like your meal?" Pyrrha asked hoping she'd picked the right dish for Sandy and Jaune.

"It was great Pyrrha." Jaune smiled back at her.

"Yeah, even the cabbage part wasn't so bad." Sandy admitted a little sheepishly.

"Alright everyone now that our bellies are full it's time to get down to the business at hand." Mida announced once she was done paying the bill.

"Wait, what business?" Jaune asks feeling a familiar uncomfortable twitch in his in his gut.

"Important business Jaune, the business of shopping of course." Mida grinned.

"Oh no." Jaune gasped under his breath.

"I knew I liked you." Coco said with a smirk at Mida.

"Oh don't be like that. I'm starting life in a new city with a new job, why not some new clothes?" Mida asked as she began ushering the group out of the booth.

"But didn't you have like a closet and a half worth of clothes back home?" Jaune protested already fearing the worst.

"Oh c'mon Jaune, I can't wear any of those to work. I need to look my best if I'm going to be interviewing star Grifball players and the latest batch of huntsmen tournament rising stars." Mida chastised. "Haven't you ever heard clothes make the man…or woman in my case."

Coco shot Jaune a knowing look and tilted her glasses down. "I thought I taught you better than this."

"Pardon, taught you what exactly?" Pyrrha asked giving Jaune's arm an unintentionally possessive tug that almost made him and by extension Sandy, who was already latched back onto his other arm, stumble.

"O-oh, that, Coco just…gave me some fashion tips here and there to, um, help me with my look." Jaune tried to defend while Coco just looked the other way feigning innocence. She even added an unassuming whistle which Velvet thought was a little much.

"But what's wrong with your look?" Sandy asked sounding understandably offended given her outfit's glaring similarities to her brother's.

"That's what I said." Jaune added earning a laugh from the rest of his sisters.

_**Back with Yang and the others….**_

"Ugh, where is Ruby, if she doesn't hurry we're gonna have to leave without her." Yang complained watching as Pyrrha and the others started heading for the door.

"Oh, oh, oh, here she comes!" Nora pointed excitedly as a drained looking Ruby came trudging back from the ladies room followed by a miffed looking Weiss who was making a bee line back to her and Neptune's table.

"Wow, looks like Jaune wasn't the only one hit by a Weiss bomb." Sun joked earning a nudge in the ribs from Blake that made him almost fall back in his chair he was still leaning back in.

"So what did she want?" Yang asked signaling for the waitress to bring them their check.

"Uuuugh, she gave me a full Weiss speech about how it's wrong to follow people on their dates and ease drop." Ruby groaned.

"Huh, I didn't think she'd be so down on us following Pyrrha and vomit boy." Yang mused.

"Oh, no, she thought we were following her and Neptune." Ruby said shaking off her fatigue from Weiss' brow beating.

"Yeesh, like any of us would want to spy on her and google boy." Yang brushed offed.

"I would." Sun interjected before making a funny face at Neptune who was mid conversation with Weiss.

"When I told her we were following Pyrrha she said that was fine and to let her know how it goes." She said reaching for the dessert menu with wide eyes.

"Phew that's good, so Blake where are they headed?"

Now that she'd had her fill of a rather delectable fish dish Blake was in a far better mood to humor her partner. "His oldest sister is demanding a shopping trip, don't know where but Jaune didn't seem too excited. Also seems like Coco's been giving him advice on how to dress or something."

"Glad someone finally said something." Yang said glibly.

"What's wrong with how Jaune dresses?" Nora asked quizzically as she finished signing for the check.

"He does dress comfortably." Ren added matter of factly.

"I don't wanna hear that from the couple in matching trench coats." Yang shot back sending Nora into a stumbling rant about how they were couple, but not a couple-couple. "Alright guys let's go, I don't wanna lose them." Yang said grabbing Ruby by the hood ad heading for the door.

"B-b-b-but Yang, my dessert! Noooooooo!" Ruby whined.

_**On the streets of Vale….**_

"Dude that movie blew." Russel moaned exiting the busy movie theater. He wondered why he let Dove drag him out to see it as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his ripped up denim vest.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad." Dove tried to defend. "You laughed through half of it."

"Because it was so bad dude, same reason I laugh at your love life." The Mohawk boy chuckled earning a shove.

"Hey man c'mon that was a low bl—hey watch where you're go…ing." Dove trailed off when he saw who'd bumped into him. It was Velvet. Well not just Velvet, it was her leader Coco with Arc and that Nikos chick and a bunch of blond chicks he didn't recognize too. All of a sudden his stomach was in a knot and he felt like a deer in the headlights.

"O-oh, um, sorry about that." Velvet hastily stammered out cursing herself inwardly for already feeling so nervous around them. Jaune could already feel himself tensing as he clenched his fist absentmindedly. The last people he'd expected to run into today were members of Team CRDL, but here they were foregoing their usual armored attire for a grifball jersey and slacks in Dove's case and a spiked vest covered in patches and buttons for Russel. He noticed Coco cautiously eyeing the two from behind her glasses as well. For their sakes he hoped they didn't try anything stupid.

Now Russel wasn't always one of the best people to be around and sure he may not always be the best teammate either, but there was one thing he was damn proud of being. And that was being a damn good wingman. Of course all this really amounted to right now was giving Dove a jab in the side with his elbow and hoping he wouldn't regret letting him do the talking. But it was the thought that counts right?

"Wha-Oh, no sorry, it was our fault." Dove stumbled over his words suddenly aware of just how sweaty his palms felt.

Dove's awkwardness managed to relieve any panic Russel felt as he rolled his eyes. He ribbed Dove again this time harder. "COUGHapologiveCough!"

Dove had to applaud his friend's gift for subtlety, but he got the message loud and clear. "Um, we're sorry."

"Oh that's okay, i-it was a simple mistake." Velvet was surprised by the two's sudden change in attitude, but decided to chalk it up to Jaune's talk with Cardin.

"N-no, not for that, well actually about that too sorry." Dove rushed out trying to find the right words. "What I mean is, sorry about before. The way we treated you, we were being, well…"

"Assholes." Russel cut in if only to help his friend find the right words and hopefully move this whole thing along.

"Right, what he said. It, um, it wasn't cool." Dove said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I…I don't know what to say." Velvet couldn't believe her ears and for that matter neither could Jaune or the others. This all seemed a little too good to be true. "Um, thank you I guess."

"Y-yeah." Dove just nodded not sure what to say next hoping he wasn't blushing.

Luckily for him Russel was there to bail him out. "Well yeah, nice bumping into you guys and stuff but don't we gotta go meet Sky for that thing right?"

"Oh, yeah, the thing." Dove tried to play along as Russel ushered him along. "See ya around." He added with a wave as they left that Velvet returned out of impulse. "Wow, thanks for the save back there dude."

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me." Russel grinned. "Maybe now we don't have to worry about that Coco chick coming after us."

"You do realize I was apologizing for real right?" Dove asked remembering Russel wasn't actually as deep as he'd just thought he was.

"Yeah, so? Why can't I reap some of the benefits?" He chuckled.

"Dude, I swear you're…so…weird?" Dove and Russel stopped short a little ways down the street where they met eyes with Yang and the group who were peeking out an alley way. "Y-you know what, I don't wanna know."

"But I kinda do. What's up with the trench coats, hey c'mon man let go." Russel complained as Dove dragged him away.

"Was that?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

"Yup." Blake answered matter of factly.

"What's up with them?" Nora asked while readjusting her fake mustache.

Blake just grinned to herself. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_**A bit later with Jaune and the girls….**_

Jaune groaned inwardly. They'd only been here a few minutes and already he felt like a human pinball as he bounced back and forth between his sisters as they draped clothes upon clothes on his outstretched arms while rapid firing snap judgements on this top and these pants. It didn't help that all of them had saved up their money for this trip so they had plenty to blow on a wild shopping trip. He was already flashing back to the many wasted weekends of his youth where his sisters dragged him out for stuff like this. It also didn't help that the shop Coco had suggested carried such a wide variety of fashions that there was something for each of them to pick from, she was just trying to be nice after all, though he sensed a bit of an ulterior when he noticed Coco chatting up Goldy with a somewhat impressive stack of clothes of her own. "Jaune, Jaune, over here! You've got to check out this jacket!" Sandy called from somewhere in the maze of racks. Jaune just sighed as he headed towards the sound of her voice. It was going to be a long day.

A ways away Mida was going through a rack with Pyrrha trying to pick out some nice business casual clothes. Pyrrha felt a little bad for Jaune, she'd really wanted to help him out but Mida had dragged her away almost as soon as they entered the store. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't still trying to get in good with the eldest Arc sibling. "So what do you think, does this scream hard hitting professional journalist or is it too much one glass of red wine at happy hour." Unfortunately being a former semi-professional sports star had not prepared her for this.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly how to rate it on that scale." Pyrrha admitted a bit embarrassedly. "But I think maybe that one is better for an office than an interview at a game." She ventured hoping that helped.

Mida held up the blouse and looked at it before blanching. "You're right, ugh, who knew buying clothes for this job would be so hard." She groaned stuffing the blouse back onto the rack. "Sorry for dragging you along for this, I know this has to be boring for you."

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha panicked a little. "This has been fun, honestly I've been excited to meet you all since Jaune told me you were all coming." She hoped she hadn't been too transparent with that last bit but Mida just chuckled.

"You're sweet Pyrrha. I don't know how Jaune got lucky enough to wind up with you as his partner." She said turning back to the rack and flipping through the other blouses.

"Actually I, I mean we, are lucky to have him." Pyrrha said suddenly finding a display of jeans easier to make eye contact with than her partner's sister. "Sure he was a little rough around the edges at first, but deep down he's kind, brave, smart, a natural leader…" Pyrrha trailed off once she'd caught herself rambling and hoped there wasn't any blush showing on her face. "What I mean to say is…" Pyrrha turned back to Mida and just froze. Mida was staring at her with a look of dumbstruck scrutiny.

"Um…Pyrrha, do you have a thing for my brother? For Jaune?" The words felt weird coming out of her mouth, but still she had to ask.

_**Just a bit earlier outside the store…..**_

"Aw man I can hardly see any of them. Oh wait there goes Jaune again." Nora pointed energetically as Jaune passed by the window for about the twentieth time.

"I think I can see Pyrrha near the back there. We need to hear what they're saying in there." Yang complained while Ruby tried to peer over her shoulder for a better view.

"Don't look at me, I can't hear through glass and walls." Blake said preemptively cutting her partner off before she could ask.

"Ugh, we need somebody in there." Yang hissed.

"Ooh, ooh, I'll go!" Nora bounced up and down waving her hand.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Ren chided gently lowering her arm. "Jaune thinks we're back at Beacon right now."

"Uh-oh, Ren's right. If Jaune sees us the mission is over." Ruby said slipping into her patented thoughtful leader pose.

"What we need is someone to go in who Jaune wouldn't expect to be spying on him." Yang thought out loud.

That was when everyone slowly turned towards Sun. "Um, you guys do realize this is a chicks clothing store right?"

"Ooh, he's got a point." Nora said playing with her fake mustache.

"Just tell him you're there looking for something for Blake." Yang suggested rather harshly.

"Why would I buy her clothes?" Sun asked earning a look from Blake. "What? Why would I buy you clothes, you like books a whole lot better."

Blake just chuckled. "Smooth."

"Ooh, ooh, Guys I think somethings happening with Pyrrha!" Nora just about yelled, jumping up and down to try and get a better view.

_**Back inside….**_

Pyrrha couldn't stop the blood from running to her face as she hurriedly tried to think of something to say. "W-well, I, um, you see…"

"Oh my gosh." Mida gasped. "I can't believe it."

"I can explain." Pyrrha tried go on but was all of a sudden captured in a powerful hug. "This is amazing!" Mida squealed.

"I'm sorry, wait, what?" Pyrrha was officially confused.

"Are you kidding me, this is great." Mida reassured her. "Wait, does Jaune know?"

"O-oh, um, kinda, well I think. It's kind of complicated." Pyrrha was a whirlwind of emotions right now, she wasn't sure how to handle any of this. At least Mida seemed happy.

"Wait, what do you mean kinda…oh, Jaune's still that dense huh?" Mida asked slapping her forehead when Pyrrha could only nod. "You know you would think growing up with eight different women around the house that he'd have learned how to pick up on the signs."

"Um, what do you mean _still _dense?" Pyrrha asked already a little afraid of the answer.

"Well I think we both know Jaune's never exactly been popular, but he's always been cute in the dorky adorable kind of way." Mida began noticing Pyrrha smile a bit at that last part. "I noticed one or two girls who had a bit of a crush on him back in the day, but he never noticed. Broke a few hearts when he decided to go off to beacon."

"Oh." Pyrrha was feeling a new mix of emotions now, a little disappointment and just a bit of jealousy.

"Hey don't you worry, if there's one thing I know besides sports it's my dopey kid brother." Mida said putting an arm around Pyrrha. "Plus you have something they never had."

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked allowing herself to feel a little hopeful.

"You've got me in your corner." Mida winked.

_**Outside with Ruby and the others…..**_

"Wait, did she just…"

"I think she did."

The group held their collective breaths for a second before finally Yang broke the silence. "She did it!" Yang cheered as the others followed. Well all except for Ren who just grinned and gave an approving nod. "And she didn't even need our help to do it, way to go Pyrrha!"

"That's great, but I think we should start heading back. Jaune will expect us to be there, and not in trench coats." Ren cut in hoping to inject some sense of reason back into the group.

"That's a good idea Ren, but first this calls for some celebration." Yang said gesturing for everyone to give her their attention. "Let's all get some ice cream!"

"Woohoo! Ice cream!" Ruby and Nora cheered dragging Yang and Ren away.

"Easy Ruub, you'll get your sugar fix soon enough." Yang tried to assure.

"Alright Nora, but how about we stop at just three scoops this time." Ren offered remembering the mess from their last ice cream shop visit.

"Oh c'mon Ren, live a little." Nora chided with a wide grin.

Blake and Sun just followed behind the rest at a leisurely pace. "See, I told you it would be fun." Sun said flashing Blake his usual grin.

"Sure it was, also I'll be expecting that new book you promised me." She said with a smirk as she picked up her pace to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"Hey wait, when did I promise to get you a book? Hey wait up!" Sun called after her.

_**Back inside the store…..**_

"And if you like that then you'll just love this little shop on Birch Street." Coco was having a great time with Goldy. It had been a long time since she'd had someone she could really talk fashion with. Sure she had Velvet, but their tastes tended to differ more times than not which is why Velvet was currently tagging along with Tawny browsing through casual wear.

"Lovely, you sure seem to know your way around the shopping district here." Goldy smiled as she examined a rather cute looking skirt.

"Well I like to think I'm just a girl who knows what she wants in life." Coco grinned confidently as she inspected a top from a nearby display.

"I see." Goldy just put the skirt she'd been looking at back then turned to Coco and asked very casually. "So how long have you been interested in Jaune?"

That actually managed to rattle Coco, it was honestly the last thing she'd expected to hear. But to her credit she actually managed to not let any of the surprise show on her face. "Pardon?"

"Oh don't be coy, we can be civil about all this." Goldy assured crossing her arms and giving Coco a waiting look.

"Well recently I may have started to notice some of Jaune's finer points." Coco said crossing her own arms and meeting Goldy's gaze from behind her shades. "I mean he's nice, funny, and cute in his own goofy little ways. Oh and that hair." Coco listed off spotting the familiar blond top heading over back towards Tawny and Velvet. "That wouldn't be a problem now would it?" She asked rather challengingly to prove she wasn't one to back down.

Goldy just smiled and gave an amused laugh. "Oh heavens no, actually I think a girl like you would be a rather good influence on our dear little brother."

"Really now?" Coco asked tilting down her glasses.

"Oh my yes, in fact I would be rather pleased if there was anything I could do to help." Goldy added with a wry smile. "Though I doubt you would really need it."

"Duly noted." Coco said with a grin of her own before pushing her shades back up. "But first let's find you something nice to match those shoes." She said turning back to the rack besides her.

"I like the way you think." Goldy agreed joining Coco in her work.

_**About an hour later…..**_

Jaune did his best to hide his relief as they finally exited the store and Mida began hailing a cab. "Alright guys this has been fun, but I have so much I still have to do. I've got to swing by the office and check in and then go get the keys to my apartment so we have a place to stay tonight."

"Wait, you just got here, won't you have like nothing to sleep on? For any of you?" Jaune asked already wondering where Mida's priorities were.

"Oh don't worry Jaune, the place Mida found was already furnished. We'll all be just fine." Goldy reassured.

"It's gonna be just like a slumber party." Sandy cheered happily.

"Easy there sis, I'm hoping for an emphasis on the slumber part. I'm already hankering for a nap." Tawny yawned loudly.

"Hey Mida how big was that advance you got for this job exactly?" Jaune asked more than a little worried especially considering just how many of the bags currently covering his arms were hers after all.

"Jaune I start work next week with three weeks til the Grifball playoffs and then the Vytal tournament. I was able to write my own ticket for my dream job." Mida boasted as a taxi pulled up. "Alright Jaune we need to get going, but we'll be in touch. We still need to meet the rest of your team and go sight-seeing." She said grabbing her bags and sending Pyrrha a stealthy wink.

"Make sure to remember to eat, you're still a growing boy, even if you are a huntsman now." Goldy smiled while grabbing her bags as well.

"Can't wait to see you again Jaune." Sandy added nearly tackling Jaune with another hug before taking her bags.

"And hey, don't get into any trouble I wouldn't get into." Tawny laughed rustling his hair and grabbing her one bag.

Once everyone's bags were packed in the trunk and all the girls were inside they waved their final goodbyes as the cab drove off.

"Well we still have a couple more stops to make before heading back." Coco said gesturing down the block. "I'll talk to you later Jaune." She said tilting down her shades and giving him a quick wink before heading out. Pyrrha couldn't stop herself from clenching her fist at that.

"Um, yeah right, I'll see you guys later." Velvet added quickly before hurrying after friend.

Jaune just let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as his shoulder slumped. "I'm so glad that's all over now."

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad." Pyrrha said giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah, because you were here." Jaune said hoping his confidence could hold out through this. "I mean, I'm glad you talked me into letting you come along."

Pyrrha just smiled at him and it made Jaune feel like all the weird things that happened today were worth it. "I'm glad I came along too, your sisters are really fun." She told him wrapping her arm around his as they started walking down the street." "Plus I think Mida likes me." She added deciding to tease him a bit until they reached the dorms. She did finally have him all to herself, might as well make the most of it.

"Lucky you." Jaune said trying not to concentrate too much on just how close they were. "I'm just glad they didn't bring the photo album. I don't think I could have survived that today."

"Ooh, sounds like something I'll need to ask about later." Pyrrha giggled as Jaune went red and tried his best to explain why that she, as his friend and partner, really didn't want to do that. She just enjoyed the moment and decided to count today as a win. At least for now.

* * *

**Well there you go, hope this was somewhere close to worth the wait. So between looking for a new job I'm going to be working on all my stories. **

**That means MORE Year of the RDCP's and Between Classes! MORE Coco and Honey! And two new stories I hope you'll look forward to as well. One of them will be another RWBY fic for all those purely ARKOS fans out there with a bit of a crossover twist. So for all you TOKUSATSU RWBY fans out there be on the look out for KAMEN RIDER HUNTER coming soon! **

**The other fic will be for a totally different show and you all will be welcome to check my page later for more details.**

**Now please leave a review, it's been so long since I've heard from any of you and please check out my other stuff. It's your support that helps keep me going.**

**Now I'm off to get my Turkey Day grub on. See ya soon guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys. Well this feels awkward. Soooooooooo, you remember how when I came back last chapter and told you all how I now had a ton of free time to write because I was out of a job...yeah...well surprise! Three days after I posted that chapter I found myself already back in the world of being a responsibly employed adult (nuzzles against newly acquired health insurance lovingly). So before you all start to weep bitter tears about how this means I won't be updating again, DO NOT FEAR! My new work schedule is more permitting this time around so there will be updates...just not as fast as I promised last chapter.**

**Also STAY TUNED TO THE BLURB AFTER THE STORY FOR IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENTS! Honestly you should be used to this by now though so let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth productions...if I owned it there would be more awkward unexpected role-playing.**

* * *

Dusk began to settle over Vale when Jaune and Pyrrha finally made it back to the dorms. They'd had a nice time, taking their time on the way back and even grabbing a small bite to eat before heading back to Beacon. When they made it back to their room they found Ren in one of his aprons, this one read "_Don't bother me, I'm doing YOUR chores_", ironing what appeared to be a pair of trench coats. That was weird, Jaune would have to ask about that later.

Ren noticed the two as they walked in and looked up from his work. "You're back, how'd it go with your sisters?" He asked despite knowing full well how it went. Luckily his natural calm gave him a perfectly unreadable poker face.

Pyrrha beamed a little. "Well there were a few surprises." She said making Jaune laugh a bit nervously. "But I still think things turned out just fine."

Ren just gave a slight smile and a nod before returning to his work. "So where's Nora at anyway?" Jaune asked noticing a distinct lack of bubbly ginger in the room.

"She's across the hall with Team RWBY." Ren answered simply holding up the coat and inspecting his work.

"Well I think I'll go see what the girls are up to." Pyrrha said excusing herself.

"Okay, see you later." Jaune waved before turning back to Ren who'd begun ironing the second coat now. "So what's up with the coats?"

Ren just sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_**Across the hall in Team RWBY's room…..**_

Pyrrha knocked once before stepping into the room only to be captured in a bear hug by her teammate. "Pyrrha!" Nora cheered enthusiastically. "You did great today!"

"Thanks Nora?" Pyrrha smiled in her tight grip until something dawned on her. "Wait, how did you know how it went?" She asked as she finally managed to pry herself from the hammer wielder's grip.

"Um…lucky guess?" The rest of the girls all gave Nora an annoyed look which she could only return with a nervous smile. "Heheh, oops." Nora chuckled playfully bonking herself on the head. Pyrrha was confused now and looked around the room for some clarification. Finally Weiss spoke up.

"They were following you all day on your date with Jaune." She explained not looking up from her Scroll conversation with Neptune.

"You what?" Pyrrha stared at the rest of Team RWBY who now shared Nora's guilty look.

"We're sorry Pyrrha." Ruby squeaked out from her bunk.

"In our defense we hadn't planned on spying on you two." Blake chimed in from behind the new book she'd made Sun buy for her.

"At least not until Nora and Ren texted us about Coco." Ruby added once more.

"Ren too!?" Pyrrha turned to her teammate to see her innocently looking around the room.

"Easy there Pumpkin Pete's, we just wanted to help you out once things got weird." Yang finally reassured stepping in and leading Pyrrha towards one of the beds. "But we didn't even have to. Aside from a few rough patches you did great. We're so proud of you." Yang said capturing the amazon in another hug.

"I-I didn't really do that much." Pyrrha admitted feeling more than a bit embarrassed now.

"Are you kidding me, you managed to win over his big sister, and without any help from us." Yang bragged. "So c'mon, spill it. Tell us how it went."

Pyrrha blushed. "There's not a lot to tell, and weren't you all following me anyways?"

"Yeah, but Blake wasn't exactly giving us all the details." Yang admitted earning a glare from her partner.

"I told you, I'm not your personal radar dish." She hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, we all love you too Blakey." Yang dismissed turning back to Pyrrha. "So go on, spill."

Pyrrha sighed and began to recount the day's events for the girls, occasionally answering questions as they went, taking great care to explain what happened in the store with Mida. "And then we went out got some dinner and came back here." Pyrrha finished.

"Wait a second. So you not only got his big sister's blessing, but you went on a mini date after that?" Yang couldn't believe her ears.

"Wh-what, no. We ju-just went out for dinner, just the two…of…us..." Pyrrha suddenly began to blush as red as her hair. "Oh my gosh."

"Way to go Pyrrha!" Nora and Ruby cheered in unison.

"Sounds like you might not need our help after all." Blake teased smirking behind her book.

"Oh Blake, Blake, Blake, we still have a lot of work to do." Yang chided playfully. "But this is a major step in the right direction." Yang reassured the still blushing Amazon. "You did say that our other plan was already working for you right?"

By this point Pyrrha had managed to compose herself a little. "Um yes, Jaune seems to have gotten used to me being closer and, um, holding him." She could feel a new wave of embarrassment coming over her as she thought back to all the times she'd latched onto his arm in the last few days.

"Good, that means you've got his attention and he's comfortable around you." Yang explained walking across the room and pulling the whiteboard out of one of the closets. "Now we just need to come up with some ideas to make sure you keep his attention." The rest of the girls began thinking about ideas as Yang began to scribble on the board. That was when Weiss spoke up.

"I think all of you are forgetting something important here." She said finally putting away her Scroll.

"And what might that be Weiss-Cream?" Yang joked watching the young heiress try not to get annoyed by the new nickname.

"What about Coco?" She asked matter-of-factly.

The room went silent as the realization dawned on everyone. After a few tense and unbearable moments Yang spoke up chuckling nervously. "Hehe, you're right. We did totally forget about that."

_**A little bit earlier in the guest dorms….**_

Neptune had dropped Weiss off at her dorm and was feeling pretty good about himself. He'd managed to pull off a pretty good date. He'd even managed not to mention anything about Jaune's secret, even after running into him and his sisters and then finding the rest of the gang apparently spying on him and Weiss. He had to admit that was kind of weird, but hey as long as no one asked him about _you know what_, he figured he would be fine. He stepped into their guest room to find Sun and Scarlet lounging around on their newly assembled bunk beds. Sun was lazily eating his way through a bunch of bananas and Scarlet was reading through one of his favorite horror stories, "_What if your legs didn't know they were legs?_", "Sup guys, where's Sage?" He asked making his presence known.

"Oh he went to go sharpen his sword so he'll be gone for a while." Sun said with a dismissive wave.

"Oh, so hey dude, why were you and the girls spying on me and Weiss today?" Neptune asked gaining Scarlet's attention.

"You were spying on Neppy and you didn't invite us Sun? That's seriously not top." Scarlet chided putting down his book.

"Nah man, we weren't spying on you. We were spying on Jaune and Pyrrha." Sun explained.

"What?" Neptune was confused now.

"Wait, which one is Pyrrha again? I can't keep up with all the new birds you mates started chumming around with since we got here." The swashbuckler said trying to mentally picture which one was Pyrrha. "She's the one with the hood right?"

"No, that's Ruby she's on the same team as Blake." Sun corrected.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why were you guys spying on Jaune and Pyrrha?" Neptune wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a bad feeling that this wasn't good for his and Jaune's secret.

"Oh, well it turns out Pyrrha likes Jaune and the rest of the gang are trying to help her get with him." Sun explained casually. "But it's a secret, you can't tell him. You got it." Sun stressed the word secret making Neptune tense up.

"Oh, a secret, yeah no problem. I can totally keep that under wraps." Neptune assured nervously. Great now he just had to keep Jaune's secret from everyone else and keep everyone else's secret from Jaune. How could any of this go wrong?

"I still have no idea who you mongs are talking about." Scarlet added still very confused.

_**Back at the Beacon Dorms…..**_

Coco and Velvet walked back towards their room and needless to say the beret wearing leader was in a good mood as she lazily let her bags swing back and forth. Today had been a good day in her books, another successful mission to chalk up for her team, a surprise outting spent with Jaune and his lovely sisters, and a rather successful shopping trip. All and all she didn't really have much to complain about. Of course it hadn't all been roses. After they bid Jaune and Pyrrha goodbye Velvet had decided to try and pry into exactly what her relationship with Jaune was. Now Coco couldn't lie to the bunny Faunus, she was just too adorable and sweet for that, but she knew that Velvet was too close with Jaune and his friends and didn't want her getting dragged in the middle of all this so she just casually dismissed her teammates questions, at least for now.

They entered the room to see Yatsuhashi siting on his bed carefully polishing the blade of his sword. He nodded at the both of them before he went back to his work, humming lightly to himself. "Ah, it's good to be home." Coco sighed dropping her purchases near the closet, it was currently too full to accommodate her latest additions so she'd have to reorganize it once again, but that was a task for another day. With a stretch she headed over to her desk and pulled out a small note book. Inside were notes she'd scribble down for ideas on how to help Jaune with his confidence. She was snapped from her thoughts by Velvet speaking up.

"I'm going to head out for a bit." She announced picking up her camera and heading for the door.

"Don't stay out too late." Yatsu chided, he had a habit of dotting on the smaller girl.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Velvet assured before heading out.

With that settled Coco turned back to her notes. She'd just about finished planning her next lesson for the blond knight. Now all that was left was the most crucial part. What would she wear?

_**On the other side of the dorms**_…..

Dove and Russel stepped into the room to see the rest of their team lazing around. "Where have you two been?" Sky asked looking up from his homework as Russel sauntered over to his bed and flopped down on his back.

"Went to catch a movie, but we ended up helping Dove score some points with the girl he's got a crush on." The mohawked boy chuckled making his buddy blush.

"Dude really, we haven't been back for even a minute and already you're telling everyone." Dove moaned. He was having trouble remembering why he ever thought telling Russel his secret was a good idea.

"Aw cheer up, I'm just proud our little buddy is finally growing into a man." Russel joked earning a snicker from Sky.

"Wait, so Dove's into girls?" Cardin asked with a bit of disbelief as he finally looked up from his Scroll. "This is news to me." This caused to Russel to burst out in laughter rolling around on his bed and Sky had to struggle to keep a straight face.

"What?! Seriously guys?" Dove couldn't believe his ears.

"Well I never really assumed anything about your preferences, but this is the first time I'm hearing about any crush." Sky pointed out after he'd composed himself. "So who's the unlucky lady?"

Uh-oh, Dove hadn't planned on telling the rest of his team about his crush so he hadn't thought about how to break the news to them. Unfortunately for him Russel was quick to answer for him. "It's that bunny chick we used to mess with, Velvet." He blurted out casually.

"Dude c'mon." Was Russel doing all this on purpose at this point?

"Hey you can't get mad at me this time. I actually remembered her name." Russel insisted. It was then that the two noticed the slight tension building in the room. Dove turned to see both Cardin and Sky looked very displeased by this new information. That wasn't very surprising though since Cardin really didn't like Faunus, none of them really knew why, but it was kind of an unspoken agreement not to bring them up with him around. Sky at least had a reason, his family had lost a lot of members during the Faunus Uprising and following war so none of the Larks were particularly fond of Faunus in general.

"What the Hell Dove?" Cardin barked at him. "Since when do you have a thing for freaks?"

"Hey don't you talk about her like that." Dove may not have liked the idea of standing up to their much bulkier team leader, but he wasn't about to let him start in on Velvet again.

"Oh, so it's not bad enough that we've got Arc of all people saying she's off limits, but now you wanna get all chummy with her and her loser friends." Cardin was starting to raise his voice as he stood from his bed but Dove ignored the smart part of his brain that was telling him not to stand up to Cardin and took a purposeful step forward to meet him.

"I said back off man." Dove warned.

"C'mon guys I know I'm not the only one thinking this." Cardin looked to the rest of their team motioning for them to join them.

Sky was the first to speak up crossing his arms with a stern look on his face. "While I don't like it, it's not my business who Dove decides to involve himself with. I'm leaving it at that for now." He said giving his partner a stern gaze. Dove wasn't sure if he should be thankful to his partner or not, but at least for now it was one less thing to worry about.

Cardin just clenched his teeth and turned towards his own partner who was still lounging on his bed like none of this was actually going on. "What about you Rus?"

"Hey I don't care one way or the other." Russel said as he reached underneath his mattress to retrieve a swimsuit magazine. "I mean there's still plenty of losers around school to mess with so I don't see what the big deal is about the bunny chick. Especially if it means we don't have to worry about the big guy on her team looking to get a piece of us." He said lazily flipping through to the centerfold. "Plus watching Dove try to not screw things up with her is pretty hilarious, so I say let it go."

Dove couldn't help but smirk up at Cardin now that he didn't have anyone in his corner. Cardin just glared at him in turn and clenched his fist.

_**Out in the halls….**_

Velvet was making her way towards one of her favorite spots in Beacon. It was a nice little alcove of the grounds with a lovely flower garden and a beautiful view of Vale. She liked it because it was so peaceful and almost rarely used and a great place for her to practice her photography by taking still-lives of the plants and the occasional cityscape. The only drawback was the only way to reach it was by passing by Team CRDL's dorm. In the past there had been times she'd been too scared pass by the room on the way to her favorite little sanctuary, but after today's run in with Dove and Russel and Jaune sticking up for her last week she was feeling much more confident in herself. Then the door to their room burst open startling the bunny girl and making her shrink back a bit as Dove came stumbling out before it was slammed shut again.

"Oh real mature Cardin!" Dove shouted at the door. "You're doing a great job as leader there buddy." He said before turning away from the door and angrily kicking at the floor.

Velvet wasn't sure what to do. It was obvious she'd just walked in on some kind of fight judging by the red mark she could see on Dove's cheek. A part of her told her to not get involved and just wait for Dove to leave, but then she remembered how sincere he seemed when he'd apologized to her earlier. With that in mind she decided to at least see how he was doing. "Um…is everything alright?" She asked cautiously walking up to the younger boy snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ve-velvet, wh-what are…oh I mean yeah everything's cool." Dove stammered out putting on smile.

"Are you sure?" Velvet asked pressing the issue a bit. "You've, um, got a bit of a mark on your face." She said pointing to his cheek. At this distance she could tell he'd definitely been punched in the face.

"Huh? Oh this?" Dove just chuckled nervously as he brushed a hand against the offending bruise. "This is just from training, y'know getting ready for the tournament and all." He inwardly cursed Cardin for cold cocking him only moments before as he tried to focus his aura on healing the wound.

Velvet knew he was lying, for one he was still wearing the same clothes as when they'd bumped into each other in Vale. "Then why did they just throw you out of the room?" She asked a little more forcefully.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" Dove scratched the back of his head as Velvet nodded. "Oh that was just a little disagreement between teammates." He tried to explain. "You know how it goes, thought I'd go for a walk while everyone cools their heads you know."

"Well I was heading out to courtyard to take some pictures, do you want to maybe join me?" Velvet offered. She wasn't sure why he wasn't telling her the truth, but that didn't mean she couldn't return some of his earlier kindness from when he'd apologized.

"Really, I mean sure." Dove cringed a little for getting too excited when there was bright flash went off in front of him.

"Oops, sorry." Velvet apologized as the boy tried to rub the spots from his eyes. "You just looked so excited I couldn't resist."

"Oh, that's fine." Dove assured her. "Maybe just give me a little warning next time."

Velvet giggled as she began to lead the way. "I won't make any promises."

Dove just smiles. "I guess I can live with that." He said before looking down at her camera. "Hey you mind if I see that picture, I have the worst habit of blinking in pictures."

_**The next day….**_

Jaune was really starting to wish Coco would give him more of a heads up before she decided it was time for another lesson. It was hard enough for him to come up with decent excuses. Luckily the girls had all decided they were going to meet up for something so he and Ren had the afternoon free. Ren didn't seem the least bit suspicious when he'd said he was going out for training and it wasn't really lying, it was just a different kind of training. He managed to find the empty classroom Coco had commandeered for them and stepped in find an odd display. In the center of the room was some kind of square stall made out of curtains. It looked like one of those rooms people used to change in at the beach. "Coco? You in here?" Jaune called a little bit confused.

"Oh honey, you're early." Coco said popping her head out from between the curtains startling the blond boy, much to her amusement. "Easy there Jaune, just wait a second and I'll be ready to start." She said ducking back behind the curtains before once more popping her head out. "And no peeking okay." She said with a playful wink.

That was when it dawned on Jaune that just behind the curtain Coco was in some state of undress. He immediately began to blush and turned to face the blackboard. "S-so what do yo-you have planned for today?" Jaune stammered out trying to keep his mind on the task at hand.

"Oh not too much, why were you hoping for another date?" Coco asked smugly from behind the curtain.

"What? N-no, I meant…"

"Calm down Honey." Coco said with a giggle. "I'm just teasing you a bit. But after our last little meet up I started wading through all that bad advice you shared with me and tried to come up with some advice that wasn't blatantly terrible." She explained checking herself in the mirror she'd hung in her booth. "But then I realized the last thing you need is more advice to try and keep straight in that pretty little head of yours." She smiled at herself in her reflection. "What you need is some hands on experience." She finished throwing back the curtain.

At the sound of the all clear Jaune turned and was immediately stunned by what he saw. It was Coco, well it had to be Coco, but it didn't look like Coco. No the girl standing before was dressed in a fluffy pink and white jacket over a white and gray striped turtle necked dress with tight fitting gray leggings and light tan fur-lined boots. But what was most striking was her hair, it had to be a wig, which was blond with poofy drill like curls and the fact she wasn't wearing her ever present shades. She just stood there with a confident smirk as he stared at her. Finally after a few moment he managed to regain his ability to speak. "I am officially very confused."

"Allow me to explain." Coco grinned reaching into the pocket of her jacket and pulling out a stick of gum. "Instead of trying to teach you a bunch of different things about how to ask a girl out we're going figure out what works best for you by practicing your approach through a little role playing." Coco chuckled as she began chewing her gum and playing with one of her wig's curls.

"Okay, I think I get it." Jaune said relaxing if only slightly. "But wouldn't it be easier to just try asking out, um, real girls?"

"Maybe, but what would you do if they said yes?" Coco asked smugly.

Jaune just returned her look with a blank stare. "Come again?"

Coco just laughed at this. "Oh Honey, it's adorable how little you think of yourself sometimes." She said patting Jaune on the shoulder. "But you need to realize not every girl is going to shoot you down like Weiss, and what then? Are you gonna take the first girl that says yes out for a lovely night on the town?" Just this morning Coco had seen a few girls she could imagine falling for Jaune's dopey charms, ugh, just thinking about the one girl and her rainbows was making her see spots again.

"Oh, um, I guess you're right." Jaune said scratching the back of his head. "I really hadn't thought about that."

"That's okay Jaune, that's what I'm here for." Coco winked at him and gave him a quick pat on the butt.

Jaune blushed a bit but smiled at her. "Okay I guess we should get this whole roleplay thing started."

"Great, my safe word is Mocha by the way." Coco added playfully.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Coco just smirked as she began getting into character. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Remember kids, always pick a safe word before things get weird.**

**I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Well only a little (I don't know or want to know what freaky stuff you're into). But I was honestly surprised how fast this chapter came out, most take somewhere around a month while this one took just over a week and a half. And we got to cover so much, Ren's apron game being on point, Pyrrha stepping up her game (even if she didn't know she was doing it), Coco finding an excuse to use what I imagine is just the smallest fraction of her wardrobe, and even a nice cute little moment between Dove and Velvet. I even broke my rule of not having characters like Scarlet and Yatsuhasi show up since they were finally given speaking roles. **

**Now comes the bad news. (Yeah I know it sucks)**

**I have 2, possibly even 3 very important chapter of my other story Year of the RDCP's to get to work on and then finally start on the second chapter of my latest story KAMEN RIDER HUNTER.**

**Now hey, cheer up, it's not all bad because Year of the RDCP's NEEDS OC SUBMISSIONS FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU! (Yes you, not that other guy). I will soon be entering the part of the story where the Vytal Tournament will be going on and need OC's to fill out the roster. Have you ever wanted to create a RWBY character and see them do cool stuff? Well then just GO ON DOWN TO MY PROFILE AND READ THE OC SUBMISSION GUIDELINES AND SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE WITH THE DETAILS. Who knows, they might even wind up fighting in the finals.**

**And hey if you're looking for something to read in the mean time why not try Year of the RDCP's or Kamen Rider Hunter, they're both really fun (You do like fun right). Or if you want to read something that I didn't write go read Ninja in Love by LaughingLefou, I know it has nothing to do with any of this, but I just really like that story and think you all will too.**

**Well that's it for me. I have to get back to work on these new chapters.**

**Til next time gang.**


	9. OMAKE

_**At an undisclosed film studio somewhere in the world of Remnant…..**_

A lone figure walks onto a sound stage where a large desk sits next to an adjacent couch in front of a large wall sized monitor. The figure is dressed in jeans, a green hoodie, and a gray cadet's cap worn over a Kamen Rider mask. They take a seat behind the desk before addressing the audience of around 640 viewers. "Hello there faithful viewers, Toolazy2write here, writer of the popular fanfiction series Coco and Honey, Year of the RDCP's, and Kamen Rider Hunter." There's a brief pause for an applause break which is met with utter silence. "…yeah, that's about what I expected. Anyhow, I felt a bit bad about leaving all you loyal followers with nothing to look forward to while I'm working on other stories and with everything that happened with the Volume 3 finale this month we here at Toolazy Productions thought the best thing to do to help the healing processalong would be to sit down and have a heart to heart with the fantastic cast members we had to part ways with this Volume. So let's a have a hand for our first guest…" Toolazy looks down at their notes for a second. "Wait…was everyone who died this season seriously a redhead?" Toolazy looks to a random stagehand off-screen.

"Looks like it boss." He answers looking down at his clipboard.

"Yeesh, talk about Ginger-cide. Oh well let's all have a hand for our first guest, everyone's favorite little adorable cinnamon roll and Remnant's new undisputed Twister champion, Penny Polendina!" The song "There Ain't No Strings On Me" plays loudly as the android girl in question magically appears on the couch uninjured and a bit confused.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Penny asks beginning to pat herself down realizing she's fully intact. "How am I back together?"

"Sal-u-taions Penny, welcome to the world of fanfiction, you're going to be stuck here for about a Volume and half if I had to guess." Our host explains. "And you're combat ready again thanks to our patented Deus Ex Machina Generator." The screen behind them cuts to a large smoke billowing machine being furiously cranked up by a pair of interns. "Just give it a second or two and it will catch you up on everything that happened in the finale."

"Um, I don't believe that machine meets safety regulations." Penny says examining the generator.

"Oh heavens no." Toolazy laughs. "But it runs off a mix fangirl tears, waifu lust, and liquefied Mary Sue OCs so it's super cheap to use."

"But if it's powered by all those things why are those interns cranking it."

"Mostly for my amusement." The host grins behind the mask. "So tell us Penny, how does it feel to be the first character death in RWBY that actually mattered?"

"O-oh, well I'm not sure how to feel honestly." Penny answers looking a little sad. "Really I just hope friend Ruby is taking all this okay and that father isn't too broken up about all of this."

"You mean like you were." Screen cuts to Penny falling to pieces during the tournament as the robo-girl stares on with a deadpan look.

"I don't think I like you very much." She says with a huff.

"Most don't, but speaking of your dad can you tell us a little about him." Toolazy continues pulling out a clipboard and pen from the desk.

"Oh!" Penny seems to brighten up at the mention of this. "He really is the best father a girl could ask for and one of the brightest and most respected scientific minds in all of Atlas."

"Huh, so you would say they call a _Good Doctor_?" The host asks peering from behind the clipboard.

"Um, yes, I suppose so." Penny replies confused by the question.

"Interesting." Toolazy says checking something off on the clipboard as the screen behind them flashes to an infographic that reads **References: 1**.

"Um what does that mean?" Penny asked finding herself even more confused at what is going on.

"Oh just ignore that." Our host dismisses going back to whatever notes he was looking at. "So how much of your construction was he actually involved with, say for instance was he the one to build your heart or perhaps your eyes even?"

"Indeed he was." Penny beams proudly.

"Uh-huh." Toolazy checks two more boxes on the sheet of paper as the counter on the screen bumps up to **3**. "What about some of your more abstract parts, like say what gives you power or your sense of justice?"

"Oh, um well actually my power cells are proto-type Schee designs and everything I learned about fighting the Grimm comes from General Ironwood so I would say they are nothing but impeccable." Penny finishes puffing out her little chest with pride.

"Huh, you don't say." The counter ticks up again to **5 **now. "Now continuing with the abstract concepts would say that he put a burden in your heart in anyway?"

"Wh-what? No, of course not."

"Hmm, you're right, I'd suspect that was Ruby." Toolazy says simply watching our guest become incredibly flustered.

"I *hic* d-don't *hic* know what y-you're *hic hic* talking about!" Penny stammers out as a heavy blush rushes to her cheeks.

"Daaaw, you know some might question the practicality of giving a robot the ability to blush, but I just can't bring myself to argue with the results." The host chuckles checking off yet another box as the counter ticks up again to **6**. "And I can see that he was smart enough not to go full I-Robot on you gave you a not horrifying robo-face and made sure to give you hair too so that about wraps this up." Checking off that last two boxes on their notes bringing the final count on the screen to **8**. "Congrats Penny, your dad is officially Dr. Light making you the RWBY equivalent to Megaman." Confetti rains from the ceiling as 8-bit theme music begins to play and the screen switches to a pathetically photo-shopped picture of Penny wearing a blue helmet. Both Penny and the audience are uncomfortably silent as even the crickets in the building are unable to find any of this funny. "Oh just screw all you guys, that was hilarious, whatever here's your prize." Toolazy pouts as Zwei comes running on stage and hops into Penny's lap wearing a red power helmet.

Penny isn't sure what to do and just turns to the sulking host. "I think I'd much rather talk about my untimely death now."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be a drama queen about it."

"I'm not familiar with that term, but I think my death was fairly dramatic." Penny disagrees earning an affirming bark from Zwei. "See, even the cute little fuzzball agrees." She smiles petting what she is unaware is the only thing as deadly to Grimm in the series as her.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. Hell if you didn't die we wouldn't have gotten two of the arguably cooler moments of the whole Volume." The audience audibly gasp and Penny looks on the verge of tears, even Zwei looks disappointed. "Oops…that sounded way meaner than it did in rehearsals, crap control room hurry up and play the clips!" Before we can find out if robots can indeed cry the screen pulls up side by side images of Ruby and Velvet using Penny's swords in the final episodes of the Volume. "See, totally kickass right? How does seeing that make you feel?" Toolazy asks as Penny is transfixed by the footage playing, specifically Ruby's segment.

"I-I had no idea Ruby could be so…heroic."

Our host just sighs and somehow manages to somehow roll the Kamen Rider mask's eyes. "Yeah, it's almost like she's a main character or something. Well that just about wraps up our time together my little teenage Terminator, any final thoughts or questions?"

"Just one, what happened to my body after the fight?" Penny asks with genuine concern.

"Hmm, that is a good question, someone got any footage of that?" The screen cuts to the empty stadium where everyone's favorite merchant, and arguably the purest waifu of the series, The Shopkeeper is wearing a janitors cap and is lazily sweeping up the bits of Penny with a push-broom.

"That's horrible!" Penny cries.

"I know right?" Our host agrees loudly. "How many jobs do they expect one old man to take in this Kingdom? Let the man retire in peace." Penny just glares at Toolazy. "Welp it's been fun, for me anyway, see you again when they put you back together." The host hastily adds as Penny and Zwei are teleported out of the studio. "Yeesh, this is why I only settle for flesh and blood waifus, robots are just so temperamental. Anyway it's time for our next and arguably most fabulous guest of the evening. Put your hands together for local hat enthusiast and guy voted most likely to steal my wallet by the end of this show Roman Torchwick!" Eddie Guerrero's theme music plays as Roman materializes on the couch to the applause of the crowd where most of the women, and several of the males, scream for him to let them bear his child.

"Oh, sweet Dust where am I?" He asks looking around the studio. "Oh great, am I in Hell?"

"Nope, but close to it, you're now stuck in the world of fanfiction my smartly dressed friend." Toolazy smirk behind the mask.

"Marvelous, what did I do to deserve this?" Roman moans searching his coat for a cigar.

"Need a hand?" Toolazy asks procuring a box of cigars from their desk and handing one to Roman.

"Oh-ho, you I like." Roman grins accepting and lighting the cigar while our host tries and fails to not squeal like a fan girl.

"Ahem, well to answer your question, if Tumblr is any indication it might have had something to do with violently beating on a 15 year old girl." Toolazy replies after recovering from being noticed by Roman-senpai enough to play the clip of Roman wailing on Ruby like they were in A Clockwork Orange.

"Oh come on, those were just love taps." Roman jokes.

"Funny you should say that considering Little Red there is one of the only two characters people actively ship you with."

Roman looks mortified. "Look here kid, I may be a criminal, but there's some crimes even I won't commit."

"Wow, you sunk that ship faster than you sunk Ironwood's entire fleet."

"Ha! Good one kid, but seriously they've yet to introduce a woman in this show that is up to my standards. I mean Cinder had potential, least til she started talking."

"Ouch, they do say the truth hurts. But that leads me to my first question for you, now that you've gone on to rob the big Dust shop in the sky what do you have to say about the state of the remaining villains roster for the show?"

"Oh they don't have a chance now that I'm out of the picture." Roman gloats leaning back in his seat.

"Oh really? Do tell." Our host encourages leaning forward intently.

"Oh come now, who do they have to replace me? Cinder? Puh-lease. She's can't even out dress me." Roman chuckles as the screen cuts to what used to be Ozpin's office where Cinder is stuck frozen in place but still noticeably vibrating with rage. "Case in point, that outfit is perfect for her new job as a scarecrow."

Emerald runs into frame behind Cinder. "Don't worry Cinder I'll find a way to fix this…after I take a few pictures and re-enact some of the better entries from my dream journal." The pickpocket smiles pulling out several suggestive outfits and a video camera. Somehow the look on Cinder's frozen face conveys a need to scream in terror. "You know I always said that girl wasn't right." Roman muses as the feed cuts to black. "And who else is there really at this point?"

"Well there's Adam, Blake's former BFF and confirmed hater of arms." Toolazy offers.

"You mean horn head? He might have a chance if he spent less time Facebook stalking his ex." The screen cuts to footage Adam sitting at a bar with Banesaw crying into a martini.

"Why!? Why'd you have to go and leave me Blake!?" He whines as Banesaw awkwardly tries to comfort the closest thing to a leader he has at the moment.

"What about Salem, the newly revealed big bad of all of RWBY?" Our host questions.

"Who, you mean that chick with too much eyeliner? How's she going to take on Little Red and all her friends if she can't figure out how to moisturize?" Roman retorts as a very angry Salem appears on screen.

"It's not a skin condition! It's a representation of my pure evil!" The Queen of all Grimm protests.

"Just keep telling yourself that honey." Roman laughs. "Seriously the only people I'd trust to murder their way out of a paper bag is that Merc boy and Neo."

"You make a good point, so far they are the only ones in RWBY with technically unblemished win/loss records."

"Speaking of Neo, what's my little partner in crime up to?" Roman asks leaning forward.

"Y'know that's a good question, do we have footage of that?" The scream cuts to Neo still doing the world's longest impression of Mary Poppins as she floats around the skies over Vale. She isn't making a sound but the look in her eyes make it abundantly clear she's screaming internally.

"What!? She's still stuck flying!?" Roman screams wide-eyed at the screen.

"Yeah, darnedest thing." Toolazy explains pulling on a lab coat. "Seems whatever Ruby did when she went all Super Saiyan and froze the dragon and Cinder altered the weather a bit in Vale causing an almost permanent updraft."

"Don't worry Neo I'm coming to the rescue!" Roman shouts jumping off the couch and running off the stage. "I just need to steal a hot air balloon or something!"

"Wait come back, we still have like twenty question to get through…and he's gone." Toolazy sighs. "Well that was unexpected. I guess we'll move onto our next guest then, you know her from the breakfast aisle, it's everyone favorite female Magneto, Pyrrha "Jaune why won't you notice me?" Nikos everybody!" The crowd goes wild as Pyrrha appears on the set to the sound bite of Bon Jovi singing "Shot through the heart! And you're too blame!"

Pyrrha just sighs tiredly. "I'm really beginning to hate that song."

"You and me both Pyrrha, but I've got a RWBY meme quota to fill by the end of these interviews." Toolazy says tossing what's left of note cards with Roman's questions behind them. "But I have to say you seem to be adjusting to the world of fanfiction pretty well."

"Well that's partially your doing." Pyrrha points out.

"Guilty as charged, or at least I will be if shipping becomes a crime."

"I've seen some stories on this site that make me believe it should be." Pyrrha says blushing a bit.

"Oh, harsh word, but let's move onto our first question, how did it feel to get so much focus this volume?"

"Well at first I was really happy, I thought I'd get a chance to finally confess to Jaune and get some character development…I just didn't realize what it cost." Pyrrha says looking a little sad.

"Yeah, really should have read the fine print on that contract. Now tell me how did it feel to trigger all of the deathflags in RWBY this Volume?"

"Wh-what? I don't think it was that bad?" Pyrrha tries to defend.

"Are you kidding me, I don't even know why Cinder wasted the arrow, you'd triggered so many flags by the time you went to fight her she could have sneezed and you would have keeled over dead." Toolazy elaborates as the screen flashes the staggering amount of moments where Pyrrha triggered a deathflag.

"Oh my….that does look really bad looking back on it all." Pyrrha admits.

"Tell me about it, but hey it wasn't all bad. I mean you had literally the series' greatest fight scene to date. How did that feel."

"Honestly it felt pretty good." Pyrrha said scratch the back of her head.

"Any trade secrets for all the young amazons out there watching at home?" Toolazy joked.

"O-oh, well, it helps to imagine your opponent as the one thing standing between you and the thing you want most."

"So Jaune?" Pyrrha just blushed. "Wow, I didn't know I could ship Jaune and Cinder til you gave me the idea." Toolazy jokes until they feel the unmistakable force of magnet powers gripping their Kamen Rider mask.

"Don't even think about it." Pyrrha warns harshly holding out one black Aura-ed hand.

"W-wouldn't think of it." Our host gasps. "S-s-so Pyrrha, wh-why don't y-you tell us how i-it felt to finally ki-kiss Jaune!" Toolazy manages to get out while still being force choked.

"Oh where do I start!" Pyrrha gushes letting go of the host as she proceeds to go on a twenty minute rant about her and her partner's kiss. "…I guess you could say it was magical." Pyrrha finally sighs only to realize most of the audience and the host fell asleep about halfway through her answer.

"Huh, oh yeah that was sure…something Pyrrha." Our host yawns. "But hey I don't want you getting down, sure right now you're deader than disco in rural America."

"What's disco…and what's an America?" Pyrrha interrupts.

Toolazy ignores her questions. "But on the bright side the best part of fanfiction is the ability to throw the series canon to the wind and do whatever the Hell we like. So you still have a shot at that happy ending you deserve."

"Well that's reassuring I guess." Pyrrha admits silently fantasizing about getting another chance to spend time with Jaune.

"That's the spirit, and speaking of fanfiction have you seen some of the scripts for your starring role in my other on-going story Kamen Rider Hunter?" Toolazy asks smugly passing one such script to the amazon who begins thumbing through it and blushing.

"I get to spend this much time with Jaune…alone…and as a main character?" She marvels looking through the script more intently.

"Yup, why don't you head back to the greenroom and start practicing your lines, we're gonna start working on that new chapter real soon." Pyrrha nods not looking up from the script as she walks off stage. Toolazy silently watches her leave for a few moments. "Is she out of earshot yet? Yeah? Good, I don't think my head could survive another trash compactor session if she heard any of this next bit." The host says with a sigh of relief. "Now I'd like to sit down with the girls who represent the ships violently fighting for dominance in the wake of Arkos getting sunk like a life raft made of cement leaving Jaune as the most eligible and traumatized bachelor in Vale. Give a big round of applause for Ruby "What's Deus Ex Machina?" Rose and Weiss "Voted Tsundere of the Year 3 years running" Schnee." Toolazy welcomes as both confused girls appear on the couch. "Sadly we couldn't get in touch with Blake for this segment as she ignored all of our staff's attempts to entice her with this interview." The screen cuts to footage of an unattended bowl of milk with an open can of tuna dangling from a wire above it silently blowing in the breeze. "Anyway, tell me girls, how does it feel to go from crackships to front runners in the race to claim first place in the Jaunebowl?"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would we ever want to end up with that dolt?" Weiss angrily protests.

"Aw, don't be mean Weiss, Jaune's not so bad. He's funny, nice, and maybe kind of cute." Ruby begins to blush at her own explanation.

"What are you…wait are you telling me you have a thing for that blonde dunce?" Weiss asks in shock.

"I mean it's not surprising, next to Arkos, Lancaster is the biggest Jaune based ship there is and she has spent a whole lot of time hanging around Jaune." Toolazy says as if stating a fact.

"I refuse to believe any of this. Name me one time they've had a moment that could be construed as even remotely romantic." Weiss challenges confidently crossing her arms. Our host just snaps their fingers as the screen cuts to footage of Jaune holding out his hand to Ruby during the first day of school, them walking alone together that same day, to Ruby thinking about Jaune as a potential partner before meeting Weiss, then to them sharing a smile after picking out their chess pieces, then to Ruby giving him her pajama-ed pep talk later that season, then finally Ruby sipping directly from Jaune punch during the dance. Weiss can't seem to handle any of this. "R-r-r-ruby!? What is the meaning of this!?" She stutters while Ruby only blushes harder and tries to hide her face inside her hood.

"Heh, lewd." Toolazy chuckles until there is a loud crash off screen and Qrow comes bursting onto the stage looking furious. "Whoa, it seems we have a surprise visit from everyone's favorite alcoholic Qrow Branflakes everybody. What brings you to the show?"

"I refuse to lose another Rose girl to some dopey blonde dude!" Qrow yells throwing Ruby over his shoulder.

"Uncle Qrow what are you talking about! Put me down!" Ruby cries.

"Easy there Qrow." The host calmly says while pulling something out from the desk.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Qrow growls pointing his oversized sword at Toolazy.

"Calm down, I thought something like this might happen so I had a little gift prepared just for you." The host cautiously explains pulling out a bottle of finely aged scotch and several pictures of Summer Rose and Winter Schnee posed suggestively in dangerously short miniskirts.

"Where did you get those!?" Ruby and Weiss scream in horror.

"I have my ways." Toolazy gloats swaying the items back and forth and watching as a now mesmerized Qrow cranes his head back and forth not letting them out of his sight. "Go get it boy!" Toolazy shouts throwing the drink and pictures off stage.

"Mine!" Qrow yells dropping Ruby back onto the couch before jumping off stage and turning into a bird to fly after his prize.

"Uncle Qrow can turn into a bird!?" Ruby gasps.

"Yeah, that's a thing now I guess." Toolazy says unimpressed. There's a brief moment of silence.

"Well why am I still here?" Weiss speaks up. "So what if Ruby has a thing for tall, blonde, and scraggily guys. It has nothing to do with me."

"Really, I have audio that confirms otherwise." Toolazy says snapping their fingers again as a sound clip plays.

"I'm a fan of whiteknight, I think Weiss would really warm up to Jaune if she just gave him a chance." Comes Weiss' voice making the heiress go red in the face.

"Wh-what!? Where did you get that clip? I never said anything like that." She stutters.

"True, but it was your VA and that right there is enough to keep the shipping fires burning for years to come."

"B-but there's no way I would ever go out with Jaune! I-I-I'm dating Neptune remember!" Weiss weakly tries to defend.

"Oh come on, we both know Iceberg ironically went down like the Titanic once we hit the second episode of this Volume." Our host teases.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I want to date Jaune or anything. He's probably just after me for my fame and money anyway." Weiss huffs trying to rationalize her way out of things.

"But Weiss, Jaune had no idea who you and Pyrrha were when you met. He just thought you were cute." Ruby points out hoping to hide from any embarrassment by adding to Weiss'.

"Wh-what?" Weiss' voice hits a new pitch as he face starts to turn red. "W-well that doesn't matter, it's not like he's done anything more than just hit on me from the start." The screen starts playing video of Jaune catching Weiss out of the air during the initiation, then to him playing the guitar to ask her out, then to footage she'd never seen of Jaune getting ready to ask her out with a flower then later telling Mercury to man up and dance with her. During all of this Weiss is doing an incredible job imitating the color of Ruby's cloak.

"So, anything you'd like to say to all of that?" Toolazy asks smugly.

"N-no comment!" Weiss shouts before running off the stage.

"Wait! Weiss, where are you going!?" Ruby cries chasing after her embarrassed partner.

"Ah, there's nothing as sweet as teasing a tsundere." Our host sighs. "Alright onto our next guest, the other lead heroine from Coco and Honey, the one, the only, the devil wearing Prada herself Miss Coco Adel everyone." Coco comes on stage to wild applause from the audience as the song "Fancy" plays.

"That's right darlings, I love you all too." Coco waves happily taking her spot on the couch. "So you're the one behind my sudden thirst for blond dorks huh?" She says tilting down her glasses to get a look at our host.

"Hey, I hardly did anything." Toolazy weakly defends. "I mean honestly, who can say no to a face like that?" A picture of Jaune in a dress from the dance comes up making Coco smirk.

"I knew I should have gone to that dance. Mind if I get a copy of that?" She chuckled as Toolazy passes her a copy of the photo on screen.

"Now Coco this volume was real up and down for you and your team, you got more screen time, several action sequences, multiple speaking roles, and most importantly of all you managed to survive through to the end. Any thoughts you'd like to share." Our host asks as footage from her and Yatsu's battle with Emerald and Mercury play on the screen.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that fixed fight. We ended the last volume as total badasses and the second they bring us back they have us lose to hype up these kids." Coco says looking rather miffed.

"Yeah, that did suck. Least you did better than Yatsuhashi."

"Tell me about it. Ever since that match Yatsu has been training for a round two with that smug little jerk." The screen cuts to a video feed of the green clad swordsman violently laying into a punching bag with a picture of Mercury taped to it.

"Ouch, looks like yet another hero has been irked by the Merc." Toolazy jokes. "But now that everything has been said and done I do have one question I've been dying to ask."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Coco asks leaning forward in her seat.

"Why did you choose you and Yatsu to go to the doubles round when you have a walking BMD like Velvet on your team, didn't you guys want to win the tournament?" Behind them an infographic pops up on the screen with a picture of Velvet and her camera that reads "Bunny of Mass Destruction".

"Oh that's simple we just thought…" Coco trails off as her look morphs from confident to deep thought then to outright puzzlement. "Why didn't we pick her to fight with me?"

"Yet another mystery, like how everyone not important to the plot was cloaked in shadows for like a year."

"What are you even talking about, are you high?" Coco asks seriously once more tilting her glasses down to scrutinize our host.

"What is this, an interview or my parole hearing?" Toolazy snaps. "Whatever, anyway, how do you feel now that your closest competition for Jaune's affections is canonically dust in the wind?"

"Well I actually feel kind of bad." Coco says looking thoughtful. "I mean sure I want Jaune all to myself, but I never wanted Pyrrha totally out of the picture. I even entertained the idea of inviting her in on a threesome after I'd taken a few months to break Honey in."

"Oh, sounding pretty confident for someone we both know only has a fifty percent chance at coming out on top." Toolazy retorts smugly.

"What's not to be confident about? I totally…wait. What do you mean _**we**_both know?" Coco asks pointing between the two of them as our host just tries to look as nonchalant as anyone wearing Kamen Rider mask can look before she seizes them by the hoodie. "Are you telling me you still haven't decided which one of us is going to get Jaune yet!?" She screams shaking the host angrily.

"I thought I'd let the story evolve naturally." Toolazy weakly tries to defend before slipping out of their hoodie to escape Coco's ironclad grip. "And don't get mad at me just because I'm making you work for it. Keep being snippy and I'll introduce another girl and see how you like the change in odds."

"Don't you give me that!" Coco growls as he grip tightens on the host's hoodie still clutched in her hands. "I should be winning, my name's in the damn title for crying out loud. And what do you mean add another girl? There can't be any other girls lining up for a chance to have a crackship with Jaune." The screen behind them cuts to a door marked auditions where we see a line of girl eagerly waiting their turn to be next including Reese, Neon, Arslan, and all of Team NDGO, all holding scripts in hand. "Are you serious!" Coco nearly screams.

"It was in that moment the mohawked girl could feel the butterflies in her stomach start doing kickflips." Reese read from her script. "You've got to be kidding me, they call this a story."

"You think that's bad, you should hear this." Neon says turning to a page of her own script. "When she saw him smile she couldn't stop her heart from missing a beat. Seriously who writes this stuff?"

"That's nothing, most of my script just says I pin him against a wall and start make lion noises." Arslan deadpans with an unimpressed look.

"Wait, you guys got scripts?" Dew asks looking shocked.

"Yeah, all we got was a note that said _Bring baby oil and try to remember his name._" Nebula adds holding up a coffee stained piece of note book paper.

"Yeah, I just hope this John guy is cute." Octavia wonders aloud.

"It's Jaune damnit, not John. You had one job Octavia! One! Job!" Gwen yells at her teammate.

"See, I have plenty of options." Toolazy gloats as the camera pans further back revealing Ruby is also there followed by Weiss who is trying to hide her face behind a scarf and sunglasses, then oddly enough Mercury standing there in a dress. "Wait, Mercury? What are you doing there?"

The silver haired hitman just shrugs. "My last boss got turned into a lawn ornament, guy's still gotta eat."

Our host just shrugs back. "Can't argue with that, you're lucky I'm a sucker for a nice pair of legs."

"This is insane!" Coco shouts as the feed cuts to black.

"Listen, I know you're a little upset about all this, so how about we make a deal?" Our host offers.

"I'm listening." Coco said tersely still glaring daggers at the host.

"Okay, so how about you calm down and just enjoy the ride that is our little story and in return I'll let you have the key in the pocket of my hoodie that unlocks Jaune's dressing room backstage." Coco checks the pockets and finds the key in question. "So…what do you say?"

"Deal." Coco says throwing the hoodie back in the host's face. "For now." She adds smugly before humming a tune as she stalks off to surprise a certain blonde.

Toolazy just sighs slipping the hoodie back on. "I think I've created a monster. Oh well, that's about it for this little treat."

The screen cuts to the greenroom as Amber stands up in protest, arrow still lodged in her chest. "Hey, what about the rest of us!?" She cries from her spot between the other dead guest including Yang's arm, Ironwood's ship, Neptune's dignity, and Cinder's hope for everything going according to keikakku (translator note: Keikakku means plan).

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of me not caring!" Toolazy answers back before cutting the feed. "Hope this will keep you all happy as we suffer through this new hiatus together and tide you over til I get back with more antics in Coco and Honey. While you're waiting maybe stay tuned for the new chapters coming out of my other stories Year of the RDCP's and Kamen Rider Hunter…please, just read them! Baby I ain't to proud to beg!"

The camera pulls back as the sound cuts out so no one has to keep listening to the host beg for attention anymore. Until next time audience.

_**Outtakes…**_

**#1**

"Wait…was everyone who died this season seriously a redhead?" Toolazy looks to a random stagehand off-screen.

"Looks like it boss." He answers looking down at his clipboard.

"Quick! Someone find Nora, Ruby, and Neon and get them to the panic room! We have to keep them safe!" Toolazy screams jumping up from the desk.

"What about Fox, Cardin, and Scarlet?" The stagehand asks earning a contempt filled glare.

"What about'um?" Toolazy retorts venomously.

**#2**

"But it runs off a mix fangirl tears, waifu lust, and liquefied Mary Sue OCs so it's super cheap to use."

"But where do you get all the Mary Sues to liquefy in the first place?" Penny asks genuinely concerned.

"Oh you know…" Toolazy coughs nervously while silently closing the open tab linked to their PM page on the site. "Places."

Words flash across the screen reading "**Year of the RDCP's still accepting OC submissions! Visit the author's profile for more details!**"

**#3**

"Ah, there's nothing as sweet as teasing a tsundere." Our host sighs.

Weiss storms back onto the stage in a huff. "I demand to know what a tsundere is!" She barks pointing an accusatory finger.

"A tsundere is about twice as stable as a yandere, but only half as fun." Toolazy mocks doing their best Groucho Marx impersonation.


	10. OMAKE 2: Electric Bugaloo

**Hey everybody. First let me just say I KNOW THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANTED, BUT LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**I am working on the next Coco and Honey chapter, but between working nearly 40 hours a week, getting ready for RTX (yes I'm going and super pumped), writing my other fics, annnnnnd maybe playing a little too much Battleborn (I'm only human after all) I don't think I'll have time to finish it before I head down to Austin. So I gave you one of these because I didn't want to leave all you lovely readers hanging for another month and a half for a new chapter.**

**So here, I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned at the bottom for more details.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth productions...if I owned it at least one of these situations would be completely cannon. **

* * *

"Hey there folks long time no see!" Toolazy greets cheerfully to the crowd. "Now I'm here to talk about a very serious issue that plagues many people here among us today." Toolazy explains in a somber voice. "Crack Shipping. We all know deep in our hearts that it's wrong, but many a pure hearted soul has been tempted by its devious _What if_ scenarios, head cannon appeal, and the allure of pure adorableness. So that's why, as a writer, I've decided…to cash in on it!" Toolazy throws their hands up in the air with reckless abandon. "So today for our second lovely omake chapter we're gonna spend some time with our favorite blond, no not punchy one or the monkey, Jaune "the shipping bicycle" Arc everybody!" Jaune is teleported next to Toolazy looking confused, very nervous, and then suddenly very ill. Jaune proceeds to throw up violently prompting our host to start rubbing his back. "That's right buddy, let it all out. Feeling better champ?"

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" Jaune asks once he's finished emptying the contents of his stomach.

"You my friend are in the lovely and horrifying world of fanfiction. And today you're going to help show our fans a very important moment in every ships relationship. You're going to meet all the girls' parents!" Toolazy proclaims proudly.

"Are you crazy!?" Jaune shouts with a look pure terror and embarrassment.

"Of course not, probably. But why are you complaining, you know I won't steer you wrong Jauney boy. Didn't I already set you up great with Pyrrha and Coco, those are prime waifus. You should be thanking me."

Jaune just narrows his eyes at the mask wearing host. "They're also two of the most dangerous girls in all of Beacon and you want me to choose one over the other. I thought I said I wasn't into suicide back in Volume one."

"Ha! You think you have it rough, try dealing with their fans." Toolazy says gesturing to the audience where the throngs Pyrrha and Coco fans are both glaring daggers at them waiting for a winner. "But that's a problem for a later, right now you have some unspeakably awkward situations to be hurled into, have fun." Before the blond knight can protest anymore he is teleported away with a scream. "Alright folks, let's sit back and let the fun begin." Toolazy smiles as a bag of popcorn materializes in their hand.

_**Ruby Rose….**_

Jaune stood stock still in the Xiao Long family living room as he stood before an intrigued Taiyang Xiao Long and a very angry looking Qrow Branwen. It didn't help that his only hope for survival was currently sitting next to her sister on the couch blissfully unaware of the danger her boyfriend was in. "So…" Taiyang finally spook. "This is Ruby's boyfriend?" He asked Qrow who hadn't taken his eyes off the boy.

"That's right." Qrow growled. "I caught him walking out of that Dust shop Ruby likes holding her hand."

Yang gasped in mock astonishment from her place on the couch. "Holding hands, Jaune so fresh." She teased.

"Yaaaang, quit it!" Ruby whined as she began to blush.

Taiyang just nodded and circled Jaune a few times looking over the boy with scrutinizing eyes. "So what should we do about this Tai?" Qrow demanded angrily.

Taiyang just finished his circling of Jaune and stood in front of the nervous boy. Then he grinned and extended a hand to the boy. "I like him, put it there son."

"Wh-what?"

"WHAT!?"

"Ha!"

"Yay!"

Jaune just blinked a few times before quickly shaking the man's hand. "Are you kidding me right now Tai!?" Qrow yelled getting his former teammate's attention.

"Oh c'mon Qrow lighten up."

"Lighten up?! Ruby is too young to be dating, and even if she wasn't he's already two years older than her!" Qrow protested angrily while griping the hilt of his scythe.

"Yeah, I'm not really a fan of the whole age gap thing, but I just got a feeling I can trust him." Taiyang smiled and slapped Jaune on the back making the knight stumble, but still making him feel more at ease. "I mean just look at him, kid's just got a face you can trust."

"I'll show you…a…face…" Qrow paused his threat mid-sentence. He blinked, looked to Taiyang, then to Jaune, then back to Taiyang, then back Jaune again. If you just added a few inches to Jaune, a little bit of muscle, and a dumb goatee they'd be the spitting image of one another. Right down to the goofy vacant expression. "Oh sweet dust it's happening again." Qrow moaned slapping his forehead as his other hand went for his flask.

Yang making a similar connection turned to her sister who had decided now that they had their father's blessing it was the appropriate time to start in on the plate of cookies they'd set out. "Hey Ruby, do you know what an Electra complex is?" She asked.

"A what-what now?" The young reaper asked quizzically between bites of her sweets.

_**Weiss Schnee…..**_

"So, you're the boy who is courting my daughter." Weiss' father stated coldly from behind his desk staring at Jaune with a look one would give to a tuft of grass ruining an otherwise perfectly trimmed lawn.

"Y-yes sir." Jaune stuttered feeling the imposing weight of Papa Schnee's glare. In all honesty Jaune was sweating bullets right now, or at least he would have been if the place wasn't literally just below freezing. Still he thought he had mentally prepared enough for this meeting, he'd planned out everything from arriving to the mansion, suavely and confidently explaining his and Weiss' relationship to her father, getting his approval, and then Weiss would be so impressed she'd wear that one dress he really liked and they'd have a romantic dinner at the fanciest restaurant in Atlas that served chicken nuggets. This plan hadn't even lasted to the front door. For one thing the Schnees didn't live in a mansion, they lived in a freaking castle. For Dust's sake Papa's Schnee's office was bigger than his parent's house. Luckily Weiss was there with him and even Winter had tagged along, although she opted to watch from the doorway all the way on the other side of the room. That really didn't make him feel that safe.

All the while Papa Schnee just stared him down with his hands propped up on his desk obscuring everything under the man's thick mustache. Finally he spoke. "Very well young man, make me an offer."

The room fell painfully silent for a minute as both Jaune and Weiss let the statement sink in.

"H-huh?"

"WHAT!?"

"Did I stutter? I said make me an offer. Go on, snap to it." Papa Schnee reiterated giving the two a hurrying motion.

"What do you mean make you an offer!?" Weiss demanded bitterly.

"Oh come now Weiss, we're Schnees and there is no way I will let some vagabound into this family who cannot display even a sense of proper business acumen." Papa Schnee explained dismissively.

"This is insane, Winter! Please help me talk some sense into him." Weiss pleaded to her sister who seemed surprisingly unfazed by all of this.

"I'm sorry Weiss, he won't budge on this I'm afraid." Winter said with weary resignation. "I had to go through it too not that long ago."

"And it cost be a case of my best scotch too!" Qrow angrily yelled from Winter's room down the hall making the older Schnee heiress blush.

"Ahem, it's best to just humor him." Winter went on trying to pretend the last outburst hadn't happened.

"Yes, humor me." Papa Schnee gloated before turning his attention back to Jaune. "So one last time boy, what's your offer?"

Jaune gulped. "We-well, I hadn't really expected this to happen so all I have is what I brought in my carry on." Jaune sheepishly admitted unslinging his backpack from his shoulder as Weiss gave him a death glare for even going along with all of this. There went his plans for the dress and the chicken nuggets. Still he went about setting everything in his bag carefully onto the rug beneath them that he was sure cost more than he would probably ever see in his life. Once he was done he suddenly felt really self-conscious about his belongs. He had an extra t-shirt, a Tupperware dish with some leftover homemade chicken parm he'd packed incase Weiss decided she didn't like anything at the airport food court, his headphones, a travel pillow, and one issue of X-ray and Vav.

"Really? This is the best you have to offer in exchange for my daughter's hand?" Papa Schnee just about taunted. "If this is the best you've got then I'm afraid I'll have to…wait…is that the Cor-pirate variant of this month's X-ray and Vav?" He asked, his voice now taking on a tone of stunned disbelief as he sat forward in his chair to try to get a better look.

"H-huh, oh, yeah it is." Jaune said a bit confused picking up the comic off the floor.

"Where did you even find that?" Papa Schnee asked not taking his eyes off the book.

"Oh, I picked it up at the airport bookstore back in Vale, it was the last copy they had." Jaune said feeling weird with the way this conversation was going.

"Well don't just stand there! Bring it here!" Papa Schnee snapped prompting Jaune to hurry over to the man's desk.

"W-wait, you can't be serious." Weiss gasped staring mouth agape at her father as Jaune handed him the comic.

Papa Schnee just ignore her and looked the book over carefully, inspecting it for bends, tears, or creases. When he was done he reached into his desk and pulled out an empty bag and board and reverently placed the comic inside. "Very well, you may have my daughter's hand. But I expect you to learn the family business and no less than three grandchildren, at least one of which better be a summoner."

"WHAT!" Weiss almost shrieked in pure mortification.

"That's that then, now hurry along, I have other business to attend to." Papa Schnee dismissed without looking away from his book.

Once Jaune had gathered up his things they quickly exited the room and Winter bid them a quick goodbye heading for her room which a half-naked Qrow was in the process of trying to step out of. "Well…that went better than expected." Jaune said with a dopey smile.

"Oh shut up you." Weiss huffed while secretly very happy that this all worked out well enough.

"So…does this mean we're married?" Jaune asked jokingly as they started making their way towards Weiss' old room.

"Of course not you dolt." Weiss said in her most serious voice. "It means we're engaged." She said with a smirk as she watched Jaune stare back at her dumb struck.

_**Blake Belladonna….**_

Blake sat on a log reading Ninjas of Love in the clearing that was the White Fang's most recent camp. On either side of her sat the White Fang members affectionately known as Deery and Banesaw. Deery was the first to speak after a while. "Sooo….you're dating a human now huh?"

"Yup." Blake said simply as said human came sprinting through the clearing screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Blake! Help me!" Jaune wailed as he dashed through the camp.

"Get back here human Scum!" Adam bellowed not far behind the blond knight while waving his sword angrily.

"He seems nice." Deery said cheerfully as they watched Jaune begin to weave through the tents. "And he does have nice legs." She added knowingly.

Blake chuckled and stole a peek at said legs, as well as the butt they were attached to them. "Yes, yes he does."

"And you're sure he's not a Schnee?" Banesaw asked polishing his chainsaw as he watched Jaune and Adam make another pass through the clearing.

"Yes I'm sure." Blake said flipping to the next page of her book.

"Get back here so I can murder you already!" Adam howled still chasing Jaune.

"Why would anyone ever agree to that!?" Jaune shouted back as he ran.

"Do you think maybe we should stop this before it gets out of hand?" Deery asked as she watched Adam take a wild swing at Jaune and nearly take Perry's head off when the blond ducked out of the way.

Blake just looked back up and admired how the sweat Jaune was working up made his shirt cling to his body while he ran. "Let's just give them a few more minutes to try and work things out." She smirked as she dog-eared yet another of the steamier pages in her book for reference for later that night.

_**Yang Xiao Long…**_

"And so then I said, Officer I'm not loitering I'm just _Taiyang'n _around!" The blond Huntsman finished before bursting into laughter followed by his daughter and her boyfriend.

"St-st-stop it sir, you're killing me." Jaune managed to get out between laughs as he leaned on the father for support.

"See sweetie, what did I tell? If you find a guy who can enjoy the family sense of humor you'll never go wrong." Taiyang boasted patting Jaune on the back happily.

"Well to be honest sir it took a little time to get used to all her puns, but now I just _Yang _on her every word." There was the briefest pause before his two fellow blonds erupted into another bout of laughter.

"Aw vomit boy, that's so sweet." Yang coed wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek.

While this is going on across the living room Ruby and Qrow sat on the couch watching in horror as the three slipped back into a round of puns.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby finally said with a voice that had lost all sense of hope.

"Yeah kid?" Qrow asked unable to look away from the train wreck of all things humorous going on only a few feet away before taking a long swig from his flask.

"I'm scared." Ruby replied wishing there was something she could do to make it stop.

"I know kid, I know." Qrow said simply absentmindedly offering the flask to his niece then pulling it away and handing her a cookie instead.

_**Nora Valkyrie…**_

"So, you two have started dating?" Ren asked impassively staring at his partner and their leader while the blond in question scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's official and everything." Jaune assured.

Ren's face suddenly took on a serious expression as he went under his desk and retrieved a large box full of books, binders, and other odds and ends. "Well then Jaune you're going to need this." He said dropping the box at Jaune's feet.

"Whoa! Ren what's all this?" Jaune gasped in surprise.

"This…" Ren said reaching in the box and then placing the first book in Jaune's hands. "This is a list of Nora approved recipes along with dietary restrictions and list of allergies. This is a specialty book on how to electrically baby-proof the home and some outlet cover." Ren went on for several minutes piling book after book into the young knight's arms forcing him to strain under the weight. But he wasn't done there as he then produced a binder so massive it would have made Weiss' knees go weak at the sight. "And finally this is a list of shops, stalls, arcades, office buildings, playgrounds, and food trucks Nora has been permanently banned from." He said plopping the binder onto the pile in Jaune's arms almost making his legs buckle from the strain.

"Gah, someone help." Jaune groaned.

"Alright." Ren said as he deftly reached behind the books into Jaune's hoodie pocket pulling out the boy's Scroll and quickly typing away. "I've just given you the number of the chief of police and invited him over for afternoon tea. You'll be seeing a lot of him from now on so it's best to make a good impression early." He explained before slipping the Scroll back into Jaune's pocket.

"Chief of police?!" Jaune gasped in disbelief as Ren disappeared into the closet only to return a moment later with a fully packed duffle bag.

"Yes, the chief of police. Now, since I know Nora is in good hands I'm going to take some time off and pursue my lifelong dream." He said holding up a flyer for the Remnant World DDR Grand Prix. "Soon." He said wistfully to himself as he stroked the image of the trophy on the flyer. And like that Ren exited the dorm leaving a very happy Nora and Jaune ready to collapse.

"Nora, a little help here." Jaune pleaded as he began to shake from the strain of all his newly acquired reading material.

Nora just turned on her heels with a big old smile plastered on her lovable face and placed a finger on Jaune's nose. "Boop." Jaune just smiled and then collapsed.

_**Pyrrha Nikos…..**_

Now Pyrrha had tried to warn Jaune that her mother could be a bit strict. What Jaune hadn't anticipated was that this was possibly the biggest understatement of the century. "So you're the one who thinks they're worthy to court my daughter!" Boomed the large, tan skinned, dark haired, and very muscular woman who was currently towering over Jaune like a hungry Beowolf.

"Mom quit it." Pyrrha whined in embarrassment.

"No Pyrrha I will not quit it!" The taller Amazon barked back. "If this boy think's he is man enough to believe he can have relations with my daughter he must first be able to pass the trials!"

"T-trials?" Jaune gulped.

"Oh not this again." Pyrrha sighed.

"Yes, trails. Meant to test your bravery, skill, intellect, fortitude, and of course combat prowess." Pyrrha's mother boasted proudly. Before she could go on with what Pyrrha could only assume was a ludicrous plan another voice called from the front hall.

"Honey, why are you yelling? Did someone disagree with you online again?" The voice asked sweetly as a short redhaired man with a large smile stepped into the living room carrying a bag of groceries. "Pyrrha, you're home early!" He gasped before pulling the girl in question in for a hug. "And you brought company!" He said his eyes lighting up when he saw Jaune. "You must be Jaune, our little Pyrrie-pooh has told us so much about you." He said shaking the boys hand vigorously.

"O-oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you too." Jaune said realizing very quickly where Pyrrha got her sunny disposition from.

Suddenly though Mr. Nikos gasped and looked very worried. "Oh no, I didn't know you were coming. I don't think we have enough food for dinner, no wait, we've still got plenty of left over brisket!" He said triumphantly as he began mentally preparing a new menu.

"Dear this is not the time to be thinking about brisket!" Pyrrha's mother interrupted in a stern tone, but this time at a much more indoor reasonable volume. "We have trials to…" She trailed off when Mr. Nikos turned to her with a hurt look in his eyes.

"But I thought you loved my brisket." He said with a genuine quiver in his voice.

"I do, it is both sumptuous and full protein." She defended making her light up once more.

"Great, then it's settled, now Thetis you and Pyrrha go and bring in the rest of the groceries while Jaune helps me start getting dinner ready." Mr. Nikos said heading for the kitchen dragging Jaune with him.

"But dear, what about the trials?" Thetis pleaded losing a bit of her imposing demeanor now.

"Now honey, we both know Pyrrha and Jaune aren't going to be here that long so the last thing we want to do is spend all that time watching you drag poor Jaune here through grueling and dangerous trials for days on end." Mr. Nikos chastised lovingly as he put on a powdered blue apron.

"Fine, then we will have one trial by combat tomorrow at dawn!" Pyrrha's mother proclaimed.

"Actually can it wait til after brunch? I finally got the recipe for Mrs. Burn's teacakes and I'm just dying to try it out." Mr. Nikos asked as he opened the fridge.

"Fine, we'll meet for trial by combat tomorrow after brunch in the backyard!"

"Oh no, the neighborhood association already warned us once about all the gladiatorial combat and the tomatoes are only just now coming in in our garden. You can have your trial in the park." Mr. Nikos insisted sternly.

"Very well, trial by combat, after brunch, in the park." Thetis sighed waiting to see if her husband would force her to make any more concessions.

"Great, now that that's settled Jaune let's get this brisket reheated." Mr. Nikos beamed happily as Jaune nodded and began busying himself in the kitchen and Pyrrha and her mother went to retrieve the remaining groceries.

After a few moments of awkward moments of silence only broken up by Mr. Nikos admittedly jaunty humming Jaune finally decided to speak up. "So, this whole trial by combat thing…" He began.

"Oh that? It's nothing to worry about, Thetis will open with a full on spear strike from the front and mostly stick to straight forward heavy attacks. You'll only be fighting until one of you is forced to take a knee so just tank her attacks with your shield until she gets tuckered out and then just bop her in the left knee with the flat of your sword. She'll go down and then everything will be just peachy." Mr. Nikos explained not even looking up from washing the vegetables he was preparing to use in their soup.

Jaune just stared at the older man in sheer dumbstruck amazement. "Sh-should you really be telling me how to beat your wife?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love my wife, but she tends to get all riled up about these sorts of things so sometimes I have to step in from time to time." Mr. Nikos explained. "I'm just glad Pyrrha's finally found a nice boy to bring home, now let's get cooking, you're gonna need all your strength for tomorrow's battle."

Jaune just gulped a proceeded to carefully pull the brisket out of the oven.

_**Coco Adel….**_

Jaune felt out of place in the bustling fashion studio as he watched frantic assistants running back and forth with things like full trays of expensive and fancy cups coffee or swaths of fabric. But nothing made him feel more out of place than the gaze of Coco's mother. She was tall, lithe, and despite her age just as stunning as any of the models in the room. She wore an obviously custom tailored chocolate colored business suit that fit her so well one might mistake for a second skin, a cream colored scarf, and a pair of dark obscuring shades that failed to hide her disapproving expression. "So this is your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yup, mother this is Jaune. Jaune this is my mother Café." Coco introduced proudly despite her mother's attitude.

"Charmed I'm sure." Café said not shaking the hand Jaune offered her. "You know Coco dear, when you told me you'd found a new boyfriend I expected him to be a bit more…presentable." She said coldly making Jaune feel a little uncomfortable but doing little to offset her daughter's own confidence.

"Mother, mother, mother, I think you're losing your touch." Coco said with a smirk. "Sure, honey here might be a little rough around the edges. But I can tell you first hand that he has a lot of potential just waiting to be tapped."

Café's expression morphed from cold indifference to bemused at her daughter's words. "Oh really now? I don't suppose you can back any of that up right now could you?" She challenged meeting her daughter's bravado head on.

"Of course I can." Coco grinned before turning to Jaune and giving him her by now infamous apologetic pout. "Honey, I apologize in advance for this."

This made Jaune increasingly nervous. "Apologize for what—Oh sweet Dust!" He squealed in surprise as Coco proceeded to strip him with, what Jaune was embarrassed to admit, practiced ease soon leaving the young knight in nothing but his boxers and his socks. "Why!?" Jaune squeaked with embarrassment as several of the assistants and designers stopped what they were doing to steal a peek at what was going on.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen honey, it's nothing anyone here hasn't seen before." Coco chuckled giving him a reassuring pat on the rear. "Plus I did already say I was sorry." She added as her mother just began circling Jaune like a judge examining a dog for best in show.

"Hmmm, well he does have good bone structure, decent muscle tone, a little pale but that's nothing that can't be fixed with some time at the beach house." Café muttered to herself while Coco just beamed with pride despite her boyfriend's mortification. "You may just be onto something darling." Coco's mother finished with an amused smirk.

"Well I did inherit more than just your stunning good looks." Coco stated matter-of-factly.

"Still, while you're here why don't we see what we can't do for him here in the studio?" Café decided snapping her fingers twice. "Jean-Paul?" She called prompting a thin effeminate man in an incredibly tight shirt to hurry over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"See if you can't find something a bit more fabulous for our friend here." She directed briskly.

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." Jean-Paul said before fixing Jaune with a coy smile. "Come here little boy, let's see what we can't get you slipped into." He said as he began ushering Jaune over to one of the work stations.

"Okay, fine. Hey watch those hands buddy!" Jaune snapped as they headed away from the mother and daughter.

"Well I hate to say it, but Coco dear you were right." Café admitted somewhat proudly. "With some polishing I think you'll have yourself the perfect accessory."

"Well what can I say mother." Coco mused reaching for her Scroll. "I've always had a thing for fixer-uppers." She smirked as she snapped a quick pic of Jaune in his boxers and set it as her new background.

_**Neopolitan**_…..

Roman was having a lovely evening. The safe-house was quiet and pleasantly empty, all the White Fang members were out chasing their tails on some kind of mission or some such nonsense and the rest of his crew were out living it up at Junior's club. That just left him. So here he was sitting in his comfiest stolen chair with his feet kicked up on a crate of stolen Dust drinking probably the most expensive stolen wine in all of Remnant straight from the bottle. He actually didn't have to drink it like this, they had a complete set of crystal wine glasses that they'd stolen along with the wine, but he just loved the thought of the rich schmuck they'd stole it from having a fit about drinking it straight from the bottle made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside…or that could have just been the wine, he was about halfway through the bottle by now. Just as he was pondering if he should light up a cigar the door to the hideout was kicked open and in strolled Neo wearing a big childlike smile and dragging a heavy looking sack behind her. "Ah, there you are kiddo." Roman waved from his seat. "Looks like you had a good night, real big haul?" He asked pointing to the bag with the half empty bottle.

Neo nodded enthusiastically as she tried to hurry to her room. That is until the bag began to squirm. Roman narrowed his eyes at the girl and slowly stood up. "Neo, what's in the sack?" He asked as he took a few wobbly steps towards the ice-cream haired girl and her bag. Neo did her best to look innocent but by now the bag was starting to make noises. "I swear…" Roman began as he opened up the bag. "If this is another sack of puppies I'm gonna…" But the sack was not filled with stray dogs. No inside was a young blond boy with his hands and legs tied and gaged. Roman blinked then turned to Neo who was still pretending to be innocent, now adding a pantomime whistle for effect. Just then Jaune tried pleading with him through his gag and being the world class criminal that he was Roman he spoke gagged kidnap victim fluently.

"Help me please!" Jaune begged through the rag in his mouth.

Roma just gave him a vaguely sympathetic look. "Sorry kid, nothing I can do." He apologized watching the boy's eyes go wide. "Girl's got a thing for blonds." He added straightening up and turning back to Neo. "Alright Neo he's all yours, just don't go making another mess and try to keep it down." Roman warned pointing seriously with the bottle as Neo gleefully nodded and grabbed Jaune's sack once more before heading towards her room. "And don't forget to put him back where you got him when you're done!" Roman called after them. Once he was alone Roman looked to his bottle a swished around the mostly depleted contents before taking another big swig, suddenly he had the feeling he'd be needing a lot more wine tonight.

_**Emerald Sustrai….**_

"Mercury what the heck are you wearing!?" Emerald blustered loudly as she and Jaune stepped into the guest dorm room. The young silver haired assassin in question was wearing a ratty looking sweater-vest, a pair of thick glasses, and was smoking a hickory pipe which appeared to only blow bubbles.

"Aw, don't be like that Emmy, it's not every day you bring a boy home with you." Merc said pointing at the pickpocket with his pipe.

"Oh gee, I wonder why?" Emerald snapped back sarcastically.

"Well anyway I figured that since you don't have any parents we could play the role and meet the boy whole stole our sticky fingered little girl's heart." Mercury went on in sickeningly sweet tone.

"You're really just gonna let him do this?" Emerald asked Cinder who'd been quietly sitting on her bed and sewing until now.

Cinder just looked up with a horribly uninterested expression. "You act like I _let_ Mercury do any of the things he does." She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Point taken ma'am." Emerald groaned.

"That's the spirit." Mercury smirked as he slipped between the two and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "So why don't you start by telling us how you two crazy kids met."

Jaune laughed nervously. "That's kind of a funny story actually." He said scratching the back of his head while Emerald suddenly seemed keen on not making eye contact all of a sudden.

"She stole your wallet didn't she?" Mercury deadpanned watching as the two teen began to blush. "Wow, seriously? That's freaking hilarious!" Merc laughed allowing Jaune and Emerald to wriggle out of his grasp. "So how much did she take you for?"

"Well that's the funny thing." Jaune sheepishly admitted.

"All he had in his wallet was a metro card and a promotional coupon for a free pizza." Emerald pointed out a tad belligerently.

"What, you're kidding?" Merc was doubled over laughing at this point and even Cinder couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Yeah, when I saw that I just kind of felt sorry for him so I gave it back." Emerald admitted embarrassedly. "I just told him he dropped it on the ground."

"Oh c'mon, nobody is dumb enough to believe that." Merc protested until Jaune gave an uncomfortable cough. "No freaking way?"

"I mean it's not the first time it's happened and I thought it was nice of her to give it back." Jaune tried to defend.

"This can't be real." Mercury said staring at the pair incredulously. "What do you even see in this putz?"

"Hey don't you talk about him like that." Emerald snapped entwining her arm with Jaune's as she became oddly defensive. "Sure he's goofy, but he's nice, kind, and so generous." There was a brief pause as Mercury and Cinder looked to one another and then to Emerald.

"He gave you that free pizza coupon didn't he?" Mercury asked dryly.

"So generous!" Emerald reiterated loudly pulling Jaune closer to her and making the young boy blush.

"Makes sense. She does have a complex about going hungry you know." Cinder said simply as she set what she'd been sewing down and stood up. "Just make sure whatever you two get up to that you get Emerald back here by 11, we have plans for 11:30." Cinder chuckled darkly to herself as she walked out of the room.

"What are you guys even doing that late?" Jaune asked only for Emerald to hold up a silencing finger.

"Jaune, what have I told you about asking questions?" She asked sternly.

Jaune just sighed and drooped his shoulders. "That my mouth is good for a lot of things, but asking questions isn't one of them." Jaune tiredly repeated.

"That's a good boy." Emerald cooed giving Jaune's arm a squeeze.

"And that's my cue to get out of here." Merc hastily said heading for the door before either of the pair decided to elaborate on that last point.

_**Cinder Fall…..**_

"My, my Cinder. Just what have you brought with you today?" Salem purred darkly from atop her throne making Jaune's blood run cold. "Is this immaculate little beacon the consort you've told me so much about?"

"Yes mistress." Cinder said placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Jaune, this is Salem, my mistress and benefactor. Say hello." She ordered sweetly pulling the blond from his terror induced stupor.

"H-h-hello." Jaune stammered out as his eyes nervously darted between the two women. "I, uh, thought you said we were meeting your parents."

"Oh, well I'm afraid our relationship is a bit more…adoptive in nature." Salem offered seemingly amused by the boy's nervousness. "I guess you could consider me more of a step-mother of sorts." She chuckled.

"A wicked step-mother to be precise." Another voice interjected from the shadows.

"Hush you!" Salem snapped sending a glare into a darkened corner of the throne room.

"Why didn't you tell me we were expecting guests, I would have brewed some coffee for us. Or at least I would have if I wasn't otherwise indisposed." The voice retorted sarcastically.

"Professor Ozpin?" Jaune gasped recognizing the voice and earning a sigh of displeasure from Salem who snapped her fingers causing a large hunk of crystals jutting from the far wall to illuminate revealing the gray haired headmaster incased up to his shoulders inside the lighted crystals.

"Hello Mr. Arc, I'm glad to see you're doing well." Ozpin said with a smile. "Though I must say I'm not entirely fond of the company you chosen to keep." He added gesturing with his head towards Cinder who shot the trapped man a heated glare while subconsciously moving her hand to clutch Jaune's.

"Nonsense Ozpin." Salem chuckled returning to her earlier demeanor. "I think they're perfect for one another. After all, everyone knows every queen needs a knight of her very own." This put Cinder back into a good mood as Jaune noticed she relaxed her grip on his hand, but still gave it a reassuring squeeze all the same.

"So professor…what exactly are you doing here?" Jaune asked against his better judgement, but still he really didn't like being the center of attention like this, especially with Salem eyeing him so intensely.

"He's being punished for his crimes." Salem said angrily. "One in particular, one so foul I can barely bring myself to even utter…"

"I hit it then quit it Mr. Arc." Ozpin stated bluntly making Jaune's eyes go wide and forcing Cinder to begin massaging her temples at the thought of what the old headmaster had just instigated.

"Bite your tongue!" Salem hissed slamming her hand down on the arm of her throne. "How dare you trivialize the dishonor you've perpetrated against me!? For that I'll…"

"You'll what?!" Ozpin snapped back. "Invade my kingdom? Destroy my school? Hang me from a wall and force me to stay up watching old romantic comedies and predicable sitcoms all night? Oh wait, you've already done all that!"

"I don't know why you're complaining, as I recall you were rather found of the idea of Schneetflix and chill!" Salem shouted back rising from her throne.

"Coming from the woman who knows nothing of the word chill!"

Cinder just sighed in defeat as she watched the two's shouting match wage on. "I hate it when mom and dad fight like this."

"Yeah." Jaune said while absentmindedly watching. "This is getting super awkw—wait what!?"

_**Reese Chloris…..**_

"Reese, you do realize I'm your leader and not your mother right?" Arslan sighed in frustration.

"Well duh, of course I know that." The mohawked girl answered matter-of-factly. "But you are basically like our team mom so it's totally okay."

Arslan growled in annoyance. "I'm not the team's…"

"Arslan!" Nadir whined from the other side of the room. "Bolin is hogging the tv again and won't let me watch Stephan Nebula!"

"That show is bad and you should feel bad!" Bolin argued back.

"Bolin let Nadir watch his shows, you know this room doesn't have a SchneeVR so he can't record it!" Arslan barked back.

"But Arrrrrslan!" Bolin whined as Nadir began to wrestle with him over the remote.

"No buts! And Nadir get off him, what have I told you two about rough housing!?" Arslan yelled making the two separate in fear.

"That if we fought as hard as we did with each other we wouldn't have lost in the first round of the tournament." The two repeated in unison.

"Exactly." Arslan huffed crossing her arms.

"See what I mean, you're basically the closest thing to like a real adult here." Reese smirked watching as the tan skin girl realized her teammate was right. "Plus you'd probably care way more than my folks would about who I was dating anyway."

Arslan just took a deep meditative breath. Reese was right, in her own weird Reese-y way at least. She did care who Reese dated, if only because Reese attracted trouble like fear attracted Grimm. "Fine." She sighed turning to the blond boy next to Reese who'd been remarkably silent through all of this. If her team had taught her anything it was that silence was never a good thing. "So you're Reese's boyfriend huh?"

"Y-yeah." Jaune said stepping forward to greet the martial artist. "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." He introduced extending a hand.

"Arslan Altan." The fellow leader replied shaking his hand, but also giving it a firm squeeze. He flinched but tried to play it off, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. "So, how exactly did you two meet?"

"Oh, oh, oh, Jaune! You tell her." Reese squealed excitedly. "You're like so much better at telling it than I am."

"Wait, exactly how many times have you told this story? And to who?" Arslan questioned eyeing the skater girl.

"Oh, just to Jaune's team and his friends." Reese said shrugging. "Hey, would you believe he lives across the hall from those girls who beat us in the tournament?"

"What?!" Nadir gasped tearing his attention away from his show.

"Not cool." Bolin muttered.

"So when exactly were you planning on telling me about all this then?" Arslan asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Reese.

"Aw c'mon Arslan, lighten up." Reese urged moving next to her leader and wrapping an arm around the taller girl. "Just relax and listen to the story. Go ahead Jaune." Reese insisted giving the knight a hurry-it-up gesture.

"Okay, well I ran into Reese in Vale. I'd just picked up the last copy of this month's X-ray and Vav, Reese showed up right after me looking for it and when she saw I had the last copy she challenged me to a kickflip contest to see who got the issue. I told her I didn't know the first thing about skating so she insisted on teaching me how to kickflip. That took a couple of hours, and then once I got the hang of it Reese decided it was time to start the contest and did a kickflip and smacked face first into a wall." Jaune explained.

"Sounds like Reese." Bolin laughed only to receive a stifling glare from Arslan.

"She hit it pretty hard so I took her down to a clinic to make sure she didn't have a concussion." Jaune went on.

"I told him he didn't have to." Reese chimed in. "We all know how hard my head is y'know." She said proudly tapping her knuckles playfully against the side of her head.

"That's not a good thing Reese." Jaune and Arslan said in unison making the two feel more than a little uncomfortable despite how much it seemed to please Reese. "Either way she was fine and said she had to thank me for taking her to the clinic so she took me out to eat at a burger place. We hit it off and things just kind of went from there." Jaune finished.

Reese just beamed proudly. "See? Didn't I tell you he was way better at telling the story?"

Arslan just blinked for a few moments. That was without a doubt the most Reese-ish story she'd ever heard. Combined with the fact that this Jaune guy just went along with it like it was normal almost baffled the lionhearted girl. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that." She conceded. "I guess you have my blessing." Reese cheered happily and nearly tackled an unsuspecting Jaune with a hug. "But that doesn't mean I don't expect you to take responsibility." Arslan added firmly.

There was a brief pause followed by Jaune blushing intensely and trying to stammer out a reply. "Wh-what, I mean there's nothing to, that is we've talked about it, but we haven't gone that far yet, but still we'd use protect…" Arslan simply put up a silencing hand before the knight could embarrass himself anymore.

"No, not that kind of responsibility. I mean regular responsibility." Arslan elaborated. "As in the _No Reese, that's how you get thrown in jail_ responsibility." She waited and watched as the realization hit Jaune and suddenly a very tired look came across his face. "Yeah, let that sink in. Also you're going to need this." She said moving over to her bed and pulling a helmet out from underneath and passing it to Jaune.

Jaune looked at the simple black coconut shell helmet then back to Arslan. "We both know she's never gonna wear this." He said.

"Yeah, they ruin my doo!" Reese said stubbornly.

"Who said it was for her."

_**Arslan Altan…..**_

"AAAAUUUUGH!"

"Jaune, stop that. You almost startled father." Arslan chided.

"Arslan that's a lion!" Jaune shot back taking a step away from the several hundred pound wild cat standing next to his girlfriend and eyeing him dangerously.

"First of all Jaune, that's just rude." Arslan said sounding more than a little miffed. "Secondly I don't see why you are so surprised. I told you I was raised in the wild by lions."

"I thought you were joking!" Jaune said having trouble taking in the whole situation.

"What? How is that even a joke?" Arslan countered.

"Well most of your jokes are kind of bad so I just assumed…"

"My jokes are great!"

It was then that Arslan father growled loudly interrupting the two and nearly making Jaune jump out of his skin in terror. "You're right dad, we are getting off track. Listen Jaune, I like you and I was so glad when you wanted to start getting serious about us so I thought this would be the right time for you to finally meet my family."

"I guess I can understand that." Jaune admitted sheepishly feeling a little guilty for his earlier behavior.

"Good, oh look here comes mom with dinner." Arslan beamed happily waving at something behind Jaune. The blond boy turned around to see a full grown lioness stalking towards them dragging a freshly killed wildebeest carcass in its teeth. "Ah mom, you didn't have to go all out on dinner for us." Arslan said as her mother dropped the wildebeest down between them and moved towards Jaune purring warmly. "Aw, she's already taken a liking to you." Arslan said proudly as she plopped down next to the carcass. "C'mon Jaune, let's hurry up and eat before it goes bad." She said rubbing her hands together.

Jaune just stood there feeling all of the sudden very sick while Arslan's mother rubbed her head against his hand as she continued to purr and her father just continued to glower at him and growl.

* * *

**Well I hope you had as much fun with that as I had.**

**Now for some of you wondering why I did another OMAKE so soon, here's the deal. Your typical Coco and Honey chapter takes anywhere between 2-3 weeks to come up with, then another 3-4 weeks to get plotted out, written, revised, and then posted. Whereas these OMAKEs take all of like a day to come up with and another 2-3 days to get all banged out. **

**Plus I tried to give a little something for everyone, like how I made sure Pyrrha and Coco's bits here were a bit longer than the others.**

**In the back of the room an assistant pipes up. "But then how come Weiss and Reese's segments are just as long as Pyrrha and Coco's?"**

**Toolazy discreetly closes a folder of adorable fanart on their browser. "O-oh, no reason."**

**But hey thank you all so much for reading, We've nearly reached 100k views and I've received some really great OC's for my other stories from you the fans. (Slots still open, act fast!)**

**Lastly to the artist ****TyberZann2814, I'd love to see you draw out some of the scenes from this story, as long as I and the story are credited I couldn't be happier. Please send me a link if you ever do.**

**Well I need to get back to work so that you all don't want to kill me for being a tease. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, guess who's back! And this this time it's not another omake.**

**Seriously sorry for about the wait guys, but between going to RTX, getting sick after flying back home, buying a new car, discovering I have some lingering issues in my neck, and looking into moving to a new place I've been just a tad busy. But fear not, I got exactly what you guys need with the the biggest chapter yet. So you know the drill, sit back and enjoy the fun and as always stay tuned for the blurb at the end.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions...If I owned it there would be more people making jokes about shipping in it.**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going!?" Tawny growled as she stomped into the living room making Sandy look up from her spot in front of the tv.

"Oh come now Tawny, don't be like that. It's just one trip into town." Goldy pleaded quickly following Tawny from around the corner as the usually laid back sister plopped down on the couch in a huff.

"And I told you I'm not going, that's a Jaune-job anyway." Tawny bit back.

"Oh, are you guys planning to go into town?" Sandy piped up excited for another opportunity to get out in the big city.

"Whoa there Sandy." Tawny cut in before Goldy could say anything. "Do not agree to this, it's not a normal shopping trip. Goldy's going out to buy fabric." She said ominously.

The color immediately drained from Sandy's face upon hearing the last two words as she desperately tried not to let the fear play across her face. "Y'know I think I'll just see if there's been any opening in the Beacon Academy tours instead." She said hastily pulling out her Scroll and trying to look as busy as possible.

It was Goldy's turn to huff. "Well fine, I'll go by myself then." She said crossing her arms defiantly. "But the question is where to start looking, I knew all the best places back home but Vale is just so big." Goldy said slipping into a rather contemplative tone.

"Why don't you just search online, not like it's that hard?" Tawny asked as she fished the remote out of the couch cushions and began flipping through the channels.

"Oh that just won't do. For this sort of work you need to find the smaller shops or thrift stores if you want to get your hands on something special." Goldy insisted.

"Sounds like a real pain to me." Sandy piped up finally feeling like it was safe to get back into the conversation.

"Honestly it wouldn't be so hard if I just had someone to show me around." Goldy sighed before a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, perhaps I do know someone." She mused to herself as she reached for her Scroll.

_**In a certain classroom in Beacon…..**_

In his short time at Beacon Jaune had seen some truly amazing things. He'd also seen so incredibly weird and strange things, most courtesy of a certain all female team and certain ginger-haired explosives expert. That being said the situation he currently found himself in easily ranked in the top five of the weirdest things he'd ever experienced. And that was saying something since it unseated the time Nora tried using Dust as a seasoning for pancakes and inadvertently created a highly reactive napalm-like maple syrup.

Over the last few hours Jaune had watched Coco move from one over the top outfit to the next. Each with an equally over the top personality to match. Well that wasn't entirely true, some had been kind of normal yet still a bit intimidating in their own ways, especially with how Coco seemed to get into the character of each persona. Jaune inwardly cringed thinking back to how badly he'd done with Coco's punk rock persona, he'd actually thought she was going to hit him for real there at the end. But then again there were a few he couldn't help but be a fan of no matter how bad he blown his attempt. He blushed thinking back on the memory of Coco dressed as a cheerleader, though he had to wonder why she even had that outfit. "Alright Jaune, you ready for the next round?" Coco playfully called from her changing stall pulling the blond from his thoughts.

"We've been doing this for hours and there's still no way I could be ready for this." Jaune said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why Honey, was that a joke?" Coco teased from behind the curtain. "But that's good, it means you're finally starting to relax. I know I told you to take this seriously, but you're too nervous. This is supposed to be confidence training remember." She chided as she put the finishing touches on her next outfit. "Okay, time for another round." she announced stepping through the curtains.

Jaune was thankful that this latest outfit seemed be rather normal. Coco came out dressed in an orange sweater with a modest burgundy skirt. She'd decided not to wear a wig this time instead opting for a pair of thick round glasses. She was also holding a book close to her chest. What struck Jaune as odd was that she wasn't making eye contact with him. In fact she seemed more interested in her book which she'd cracked open and was busily reading now, ignoring him altogether.

Jaune just took a deep breath. He could do this, it was all about confidence. Once he'd steeled his nerves he sauntered over to Coco as casually as he could. "Excuse me." He opened politely with a wave only to still be ignored. Now this might have deterred a lesser man, but thanks to all his failed attempts with Weiss he didn't even flinch while receiving the cold shoulder. "Um, pardon me?" He said once again trying to get Coco's attention, this time going so far as to lightly tap her on the shoulder.

Coco looked up from her book with a bewildered expression and glanced around the empty room quizzically before acknowledging Jaune. "I-I'm sorry, did you mean me?" She asked in a meek and quiet voice.

That actually surprised Jaune a bit and he had to fight not to let it show on his face. Sure Coco had done a few voices for some of her different personas during this lesson, but it just felt odd looking at Coco and hearing this calm and very subdued voice as opposed to her usually confident and boastful tone. It was kind of cute, but still really weird. But he couldn't let that distract him now. "Yeah I was, I'm Jaune by the way." He answered extending his hand. She shook it wordlessly which Jaune took as his cue to continue on. "I was just wondering…" Jaune had to catch himself there. He was about to repeat a mistake Coco had chided him on since the start of their exercise. You would have thought between all his sisters and his dad someone would have thought to tell him it was a bad idea to immediately ask a girl out right after introducing yourself. But now he had to think of something quick or else Coco would probably get mad at him for slipping up. "…what book you were reading?" He added quickly hoping he'd made the right move.

Coco surprised him again, this time pretending to be a bit flustered. "O-oh, this? It's nothing, I doubt you'd like it." She said closing the book and pulling it closer to her chest.

That almost knocked Jaune off his game. He'd already thought up a bunch of things to talk about depending on what book she was reading, but they all relied on her actually talking to him about the book. Without it he had nothing, what else did he have to talk about, her glasses? But Jaune was a strategist, or at least that's what he told his team he was so now he would just have to modify his plan of attack. "Oh, well that's okay. I was just so curious because you seemed so interested I thought it must be a really good book."

There it was, his big gamble, and it paid off. Jaune had stop himself from doing a victorious fist pump when Coco smiled and her posture relaxed. "Well then I guess it's okay, it's called _100 Shades of Gun Metal_ and it's this crazy romance story where…." Coco proceeded to gush about the book for several minutes. If she was aware of the look on Jaune's face she didn't let it show.

The look on Jaune's face was what some might describe as visibly hiding internal discomfort. He actually knew about the book Coco was talking about, in fact Goldy and Mida were huge fans, but that meant he also knew exactly what the book was about. So as Coco continued on her little rant Jaune was trying to both mask his discomfort and fight the blush coming to his cheeks as she described a few choice scenes. It was about then that he noticed she'd wrapped up her little fangirl moment and was waiting for him to say something. "Yeah, that does sound interesting." Jaune said trying not to let his voice waver.

"I know, I just love it." Coco said with a kind of wistful excitement. "So, what kind of books do you read?" She asked turning the conversation in a direction Jaune had not anticipated.

"W-who me?" Jaune chuckled nervously as once again his plans were thrown into disarray. "Oh well I mostly read comics and stuff, I'm a big X-Ray and Vav fan." Jaune said opting for a truthful answer.

Coco seemed to visibly deflate as a sour look came over her face. "Oh." She said with an unmistakable hint of disgust in her voice.

This actually annoyed the young knight. What was wrong with liking comic books? In fact he was just about to ask that very question when he noticed Coco send him a pointed glance, she'd done this before during their exercise and it meant that she was expecting him to make the right move. The only problem was that he didn't know what the right move was and he didn't exactly have the time to come up with some good options. So he pushed aside his anger and formulated a plan. "But I'm always looking to try new stuff, maybe you could lend me a few books sometime." He said hopefully as he watched for any change in her expression. When he saw a small smile light upon her face he knew he'd done well and decided to press the advantage. "Then we could maybe meet up and talk about what we liked about them, maybe over coffee?" That was it, he went for it. Now all that was left was to see what happened next.

He was rewarded with the sight of Coco getting a bit flustered before giving him a warm smile. "I think I would like that a lot." And just like that Coco's usual confident smirk played across her face. "Annnnd scene!" She declared removing her glasses. "You did great honey. Keep this up and all the shy quiet bookworm girls will be lining up for a chance to _lend you a book_." Coco said wiggling her eyebrows as she emphasized the last few words.

Jaune just blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Coco, but you really kept me on my toes there."

"What can I say Jaune, even the quiet girls will still wanna make you work for it." Coco said with a smirk.

Before Jaune could say anything else his Scroll went off. That was a little strange, while he didn't tell his team where he was going he did at least let Pyrrha know he'd be back in time for their training session. So then who could be calling him? "Go ahead and take that Honey, I'm gonna get changed." Coco said giving him a wave as she sauntered back towards her booth. Jaune just fumble for his Scroll only to find the familiar smiling face of his second eldest sister popping up on the screen as he opened it.

"Hey Goldy, what's up?" He asked as he answered the call. "Uh-huh, yeah I have her number, but if you really want to talk to her I could just put her on right now…why are you giggling…what do you mean by that? Y'know what, I'm just gonna put her on." Jaune said placing his hand over the receiver. "Hey Coco." Jaune called prompting Coco to poke her head through the curtain with a curious look. "It's for you." Jaune said holding out the phone.

"Who exactly is it?" Coco said with a sense of trepidation in her voice.

"It's my sister, Goldy." Jaune clarified.

"Oh." Coco said in a much cheerier tone. "Give it here." She said stepping out of her booth only to see Jaune yelp and go red in the face as he quickly spun around. That's when Coco realized she hadn't finished changing and was currently standing in her usual outfit only minus one shirt and jacket. "Aw honey, it's cute that you're getting all flustered, but seriously you have seven sisters and share a room with two girls. This should be nothing you haven't seen before." She chided casually readjusting her bra before plucking the Scroll from Jaune's hand. "Coco speaking….Goldy, how are you….oh that, I just accidently Jaune here a little eye full….oh behave it's nothing like that, and he's being a perfect gentleman about it, won't even look at me right now. So why did you call….oh, well I may know a few places….yes I'm free….sounds like a plan. Oh? Yeah I can bring him along. Ciao." Coco said ending the call and handing Jaune back his Scroll. "Change of plans honey, looks like we're going into town to meet your sister." She explained sauntering back towards her stall to finished getting changed.

"Wait, right now?" Jaune asked more than a little confused. "What about our lesson?"

Coco came strutting out of her booth full dressed and with her bag in hand. "I think it's a good idea to end our little exercise on a positive note." Coco grinned. "So let's go, we don't wanna keep your sister waiting." She said giving Jaune a smack on the rear as she headed for the door.

"But what about all this stuff?" Jaune called after her while gesturing to her stall.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll send Yatsu or Fox by to pick it up while we're out." Coco said stopping in the door way. "Now come on, I don't wanna make a bad impression." She said with a wink while motioning for Jaune to follow with her finger.

Jaune just groaned. "I'm coming." He said following after the older girl. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

_**In the library…**_

Dove was sitting at one of the many tables in the bustling Beacon library trying to work on an assignment for Professor Port's class. The operative word there would be _trying_, Russel was not making it easy to focus on his notes. "You know Dove ole' buddy, call me crazy but I'm sensing a bit of tension right now." He said as he finished smoothing the crease on a paper airplane. "And I'm starting to get the feeling you're mad." Russel continued while gently gauging the weight of the plane in his hand. "Wait, you're not still mad about the whole Cardin thing are you?" He asked before letting the airplane soar only to watch it nose dive into the back of another first year's head. "Is that why you've been giving me the whole silent treatment?"

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment." Dove snapped finally unable to deal with his teammates pestering any longer.

"Oh c'mon Dove." Russel chided sending a challenging sneer to the angry first year he'd hit with his paper plane making the glasses wearing boy think twice about lodging a complaint with Russel. "I grew up with sisters man, I know the silent treatment when I hear it. Or when I don't hear it I guess, I dunno, you know what I mean." He said as he began folding yet another paper plane.

"I'm not mad." Dove sighed heavily. "But if I was it might have something to do with you running your mouth last night and getting me punched in the face and thrown out of the room." He added testily shooting Russel a mean look from across the table.

"First of all I'm not the one who told you to stand up to Cardin." Russel pointed out still folding his plane. "And plus if I hadn't gotten you thrown out of the room you wouldn't have run into your bunny chick again." He snickered up at Dove making the boy blush.

"Wh-what?! How did you…"

"Oh c'mon man, give me some credit." Russel gloated finishing the last crease in his plane before searching ofr a new target for its next crash landing. "When you came back last night you had that same dopey smile you had on all day after you apologized to her. So either you ran into her again or you've got some creepy fetish for getting punched in the face." He said giving Dove a triumphant smirk. "Really you should be thanking me."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Dove shot back sarcastically.

"Hey lighten up, far as I can see I'm still battling a hundred on the whole wingman thing." Russel said finally letting sail with his plane. "Ah crap, whiffed that one." He cursed watching his plane caught a draft and sailed higher than he planned. Unfortunately for the mowhawked lad his plane's path was at just the right height to crash right between the eyes of a certain tall green-clad samurai.

Yatsuhashi slowly bent down to retrieve the offending paper aircraft, examining it before casting his eyes towards where it came from only to find two very scared members of Team CRDL. He grinned crushing the plane in his massive hand as he stalked towards them.

Now Dove and Russel recognized the look in Yatsuhashi's eyes as he slowly made his way towards them. It was the look of someone who'd been looking for any excuse to take some anger out on someone and given what their team had done to Velvet they were sure he had plenty of anger to take out. "Rus, does your definition of wingman mean guy who keeps finding ways to get me beat up?" Dove hissed just as Yatsuhashi came to a stop looming over their table.

"Is this yours?" He asks tersely holding up the crushed and crumpled plane still clutched in his hand.

"F-funny story about that." Russel nervously chuckled as the looming older student just clenched his free hand causing his knuckles to pop loudly.

Luckily for the two almost trembling first years a familiar voice interrupted them. "There you are Yatsu, I was wondering where you'd went." Called Velvet as she calmly jogged up to her teammate with a few books clutched in her arms. "Dove?" The Faunus girl gasped in surprise when she noticed who Yatsuhashi had been talking to.

"H-hey Velvet." Dove greeted nervously as Yatsu glared at him from behind the shorter girl. "Fancy meeting you here." He went on trying to act casual.

"Please don't let him kill us!" Russel begged, screaming girlishly as he hid behind his hands. This earned him an even harsher glare from Yatsu, but this one did not go unnoticed by Velvet.

The bunny girl fixed her large teammate with a determined almost maternal stare waiting for Yatsu to explain himself. "They hit me with a paper plane." He grumbled opening his hand to reveal the crushed remains of the plane in question.

"Considering I've watched you shrug off a punch from an Ursa I'm sure you'll be just fine." Velvet chided sounding unimpressed as she turned her attention back towards Dove. "Those pictures we took the other night ended up coming out really well."

Óh, that's great." Dove said forgetting his earlier fear thanks to Velvet's kind words. "You'll have to show me sometime. I'd, um, love to see them."

"Well actually I was planning on going into town later and taking some pictures around the park, you're welcome to come along if you want." She said with a warm smile.

"Re-really?" Dove asked excitedly while trying not to let his blush show prompting Russel to send him a kick from under the table. Taking his teammate's non-verbal incentive under consideration Dove tried his best to play it cool. "I mean sure, after I finish up with this though." He said motioning to his still untouched homework.

"Great." Velvet said snatching what was left of Russel's plane out of Yatsu's hand and scribbling something down on it before handing it to Dove. "Just give me a ring when you're ready." She said before turning to her still perturbed looking teammate. "Come on Yatsu, I'm ready to go check out." She said motioning for him to follow as she headed towards the front desk. Yatsu paused to send the two one more glare, making both boys flinch, before moving to catch up.

The two members of Team CRDL just sat there in silence for a few moments while Dove gazed dumbstruck down at the numbers neatly scrawled on the piece of paper. He was so engrossed by them in fact he didn't notice Russel's ever widening grin from across the table. "World's. Best. Wingman." He gloated in a singsong tone leaning back in his seat.

"Shut up." Dove snapped reaching for his Scroll so he could quickly save the number.

A little ways away Velvet and Yatsu were making their way through the rows of shelves towards the front of the library when the green-clad warrior finally decided to speak up. "Why did you defend them?" He asked doing little to hide his irritation.

Velvet sighed, she knew he meant well, but sometimes her teammate's protective nature could be a bit overbearing. "I ran into the two of them the other day and they actually apologized for how they'd treated me. I was really surprised, but they seemed pretty sincere, especially Dove." She explained remembering Dove's flustered expression from the day before. "Later I happened to bump into him and we got to talking. After that I just sort of got the feeling right now Dove could really use a friend." Velvet decided to leave out the part about how he'd been thrown out of his room by his team, if only to respect Dove's privacy for now.

Yatsu was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating the young Faunus' words. "Fine." He finally said in a gruff but resigned tone, he knew better than to try and argue with Velvet when she got like this. "If you want to give them a second chance that's your decision." He said before crossing sternly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Velvet just smiled up at the big lovable warrior as they stopped in front of the checkout desk. "I'll keep that in mind."

_**Later in Vale….**_

"Coco dear, so nice to see you again!" Goldy called waving down the pair of teens as they made their way towards her.

"Goldy, oh I just love your dress." Coco gushed taking in the older blonde's dark blue dress with tastefully done little crescent shaped designs made with black sequins. But something about the designs nagged at her. "I know I've seen that pattern somewhere before." She said thoughtfully before it donned on her. "Honey's shield, that's where." She declared triumphantly.

"That's because it's our family crest." Jaune pointed out trying to be helpful.

"Oh wow, that must have cost a pretty penny then for all that custom work." Coco mused aloud.

"Not much more than the cost of the materials." Goldy chuckled.

"What? Wait you don't mean you made that dress yourself do you?" Coco marveled tilting her glasses down so she could better admire the dress' craftsmanship.

"Well you could say I know my way around a sewing machine." The older blonde giggled striking a pose for Coco.

"Goldy's wants to be a fashion designer." Jaune explained. "She's actually won a few awards for some of her stuff. I actually think I've got a picture from her last big win." He said reaching for his Scroll.

"Oh Jaune stop it. I'm sure Coco doesn't want to hear anything about all that." Goldy chided embarrassedly.

"Nonsense, I'm actually a little curious to see if you've won anything I've heard of." Coco said leaning over as Jaune finished pulling the picture up on his Scroll only for her eyes to go wide before she snatched the device out of Jaune's hands to get a better look and make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "You won a Colty award?!" She gasped. "Wait, don't tell me you're Goldine from Gowns by Goldine." Coco said with pure disbelief.

"Oh wow, I didn't think that many people had heard of me." Goldy admitted sheepishly.

"Are you kidding, after winning this your dress was feature in Giorgio L'Orange's Fall line." Coco all but gushed. "I waited in line for a day for that dress and still couldn't get my hands on one."

"Oh my. I had no idea my design was such a hit." Goldy said blushing from the unexpected praise. "But if you really liked my dress so much maybe I could make another for you. Ah, or maybe even make you your own custom dress." Goldy said as a glint of inspiration twinkled in her eyes.

Coco was completely taken aback by Goldy's last suggestion. "I could have my very own Goldine original?" She whispered in utter disbelief as her hand absentmindedly wandered behind Jaune and pinched his butt.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Jaune asked indignantly trying to rub the pain from the offending area.

"Oh, sorry about that honey." Coco chuckled. "Had to make sure I wasn't dreaming there for a second."

"You're supposed to pinch yourself when you think you're dreaming." He remarked back dryly.

"You're right this might still be a dream." Coco said glancing at the offending hand before sending Jaune a playful wink. "But this explains why you wanted me to show you all the best places to pick up fabric." She added not noticing Jaune's eye's go wide.

Now Jaune had managed to become far braver than he could have ever thought he could be since coming to Beacon, but hearing the word _fabric_ with any kind of relation to his sister triggered a deep seeded instinct. That instinct was to run. Without even thinking Jaune whipped around ready to sprint away only to be taken off his feet after his first step courtesy of Goldy's iron grip seizing his hood. "Noooo." Jaune weakly moaned from the ground as Goldy casually began dragging him down the down the sidewalk.

"Sorry Jaune, there's no getting out of this I'm afraid." She gloated smugly.

Coco just pushed her glasses back up and slowly followed behind Jaune as he was dragged. "I'm a little disappointed honey, we're gonna have to work on this."

_**Back at Beacon…..**_

"Why are we here?" Ren sighed.

"Whoa dude." Sun said with a serious look on his face. "That's deep, it's like one of life's great myster…"

"No." Ren said holding up a silencing hand to the monkey boy to his right. "I mean why are _we_…" He gesture to himself and then to Sun and Neptune beside him. "Here." He finished gesturing to the rest of Team RWBY's crowded dorm room.

"Y-yeah, I was kinda wondering that myself." Neptune said a bit nervously.

"I'm so glad you asked Ren." Yang said pulling out the whiteboard again.

"Wait, we've been sitting here for almost half an hour. Are you telling me you've been waiting for one of them to ask that before we could start?!" Weiss fumed at the brawler while Ruby and Nora scrambled to the whiteboard and began furiously scribbling together.

"Take it easy Weiss, what's the point of these meetings if we don't have a little fun."

"Helping Pyrrha finally get with Jaune." Blake stated dryly. "That's the point."

"Yes and no Blakey." Yang said confidently. "I mean that's what we're here for in a general sense yeah, but I guess you could say today is a kind of emergency meeting."

"Emergency, nooooo!" Ruby cried turning from her scribbles with a look of fear.

"Whoa, easy there Rubes, this is a good kind of emergency." Yang tried to explain. "You see when we started this I had this whole plan on how to help P-Money over here get Jaune's attention. I had lessons for flirting, teasing, and even a little bit of seduction planned." She said wiggling her eyebrow at the now blushing redhead sitting nearby. "But then our little Pyrrha went and surprised us by going on her own little mini-date with vomit-boy the other day so we'll save the other stuff for later, but today we're here to study up on our target." Yang finished dramatically as Ruby and Nora scurried away from the board revealing a carefully drawn doodle of Jaune complete with little hearts fluttering around his head and a speech bubble that read _I love Pyrrha. _

"I think they really captured his likeness." Sun jokingly whispered to his fellow males failing to get a laugh from his nervous teammate and just a noncommittal grunt from Ren. "Yeesh, you guys suck."

"Since Pyrrha has already skipped to the date stage we're going figure out all the stuff we know Jaune likes so that way next time Pyrrha gets some quality alone time with him she can really wow him and start scoring some serious Jaune points." Yang continued before turning to the boys. "And to answer your question Ren you guys are here to add your unique male perspective."

"Huh, makes sense." Neptune said thoughtfully, his nervousness somewhat alleviated now that he realized there weren't going to be a lot of opportunities for him to accidently blurt out Jaune's secret.

"You know I could still just talk to Jaune about all this right?" Ren said hoping this time his small voice of reason might be heard.

"I appreciate the thought Ren, but um, right now I kind of want to try and do this my way. At least for now." Pyrrha said feeling an unusual surge of confidence after the following day's events.

"Aw Pyrrha!" Yang squealed capture the amazon in a crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you. And don't worry Ren, we'll keep your idea on hold, y'know, like a backup plan." Yang offered as she released Pyrrha.

"Great, a backup plan." Ren said sounding slightly less enthused than usual.

"Hey man it's not so bad." Sun said wrapping an arm around the martial artist. "Besides this way is way more fun."

"Love the attitude Sun, but it's not all fun and games here." Yang said spinning the board around to reveal an unflattering drawing of Coco complete with sharp-toothed scowl and wavy green stink lines radiating off of her. "We need to try and figure out exactly what Coco's been up to with Jaune." She said seriously earning nods from most of the girls in the room. "But we'll get to that in a little while. Let's get started on today's assignment." Yang smiled flipping the board back around to the Jaune side and picking up a marker. "So okay everyone, what do we know Jaune likes?" She asked with a grin prompting several quick replies.

"Chicken Nuggets?"

"Hoodies."

"WEISS!" Everyone went silent and turned and turned to a now very sheepish looking Nora. "Hehe, oops." The bubbly girl apologized shrinking a bit under the look Weiss was shooting her at the moment.

"C'mon guys think, one of us has to know something Jaune is into." Yang sighed.

"Oooh, ooh!" Ruby chirped waving her hand in the air. "X-Ray and Vav, Jaune loves X-Ray and Vav." She declared proudly.

"Way to go Ruby, finally something we can work with." Yang congratulated as she quickly jotted down their first idea. "So Pyrrha you know anything comic books?"

"No, but I have seen the movies." Pyrrha said a bit bashfully.

"Ugh casuals." Neptune scoffed as Sun nodded in agreement.

"Anything you two would like to share with the rest of us?" Yang asked crossing her arms and waiting for an answer.

"I mean don't take this the wrong or whatever." Sun said trying his best to soften the blow.

"But you're more likely to annoy a real comic fan if you aren't really into them." Neptune finished bluntly.

The blonde brawler looked a bit perturbed by Sun and Neptune's opinion. "What, that's stupid. Like any guy wouldn't love to have a girl who likes…"

"Actually I think they're right." Pyrrha said cutting off Yang's rant. "I actually tried to get into X-Ray and Vav to get close to Jaune before, but he got kind of sad when I told him the only thing I was really interested in was waiting to see if X-Ray and Hilda ever realized their feelings for one another." She admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Well duh." Ruby chimed with her hands on her hips. "We all know Hilda and O.R.F. is the series' only real OTP."

"Don't listen to her Pyrrha. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Sun scoffed.

"Yeah, O.R.F. and Hilda's relationship is totally platonic to begin with." Neptune added in crossing his arms defiantly.

"You two just can't read the subtext!" Ruby shot back.

"Because it's all just part of your headcanon." Neptune continued to argue. "I bet you ship Vav and Mogar too."

"Their love is pure!"

Yang just sighed and put her head in her hand before turning to Weiss. "You mind?" She asked prompting Blake to cover her feline ears as the heiress nodded and stood up bringing two fingers to her lips and whistling sharply to get the three's attention. "Thanks, now c'mon guys think. You're telling me we can't come up with one good thing Jaune likes?"

"Oooh, what about Grif-ball!?" Nora asked earnestly.

The room was silent for a while before just about everyone burst into laughter. "That's funny Nora, but we've got to be serious here." Yang said with a sigh as her laughter subsided.

"Actually Jaune does really like Grif-ball, I've seen him watching games on his Scroll before." Pyrrha explained.

"He even asked me once if I'd be interested in joining a fantasy Grif-ball league with him." Ren adds.

"Wow, I never pegged Jaune as being into _sports_." Blake said in a way as if the word sports left a bad taste in her mouth.

"But this is great, we can work with this." Yang said triumphantly as she jotted down the idea on the board. Before they could move on the sound of Pyrrha's Scroll going off filled the room followed by Pyrrha's soft gasp as she checked who was calling. "What's wrong, is it Jaune?"

"N-no, it's his sister" Pyrrha stammered nervously while clutching her Scroll.

"Well then hurry up and answer it, but put it on speaker so we can hear it." Yang instructed motioning for everyone to keep it down.

Pyrrha nodded and answered the call just as Yang said. "H-hello?"

"Hey Pyrrha, it's Mida, how's it going?"

"Oh, oh, tell her I said hi!" Nora squealed excitedly nearly jumping over Blake and Weiss for a spot next to her teammate.

"Nora shhhh!" Ruby said trying to caution the hyperactive ginger.

"Oh, is that your friends?" Mida asked happily. "I'd love to come and meet all you guys but I'm super swamped here, it's actually kind of why I called."

"What exactly do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh nothing too big, it's just I'm tied up covering everything for the Grif-ball playoffs right now and I've kind of been double booked." Mida explained now sounding a bit guilty. "You see I was supposed to be covering tomorrow night's game between the Pumas and Chuppa-Thingyies, but I managed to land a one-on-one interview with the Rooster's star Forward Lopez on the same night."

"I can see the problem, but what can I do to help?" Pyrrha said feeling more than a little confused.

"Oh I don't need you to do anything, it's just since I'm doing the interview I have these two tickets to the game just lying around. I figured you might like them, I bet Jaune would love to go too." Mida added knowingly despite not being able to see most of the gang's eyes go wide on the other end.

"Th-that would be great." Pyrrha couldn't believe her ears.

"I knew you'd like that. I already have one of our interns on his way to Beacon with the tickets." Mida chuckled smugly. "Just remember to keep your calendar open for that interview you owe me." And with that Mida ended the call.

Once more silence fell over the room as what just happened donned on everyone. "Did…did that really just happen?" Neptune whispered to Ren.

"Honestly I just stopped questioning these things since coming to Beacon." Ren sighed as the girl began to snap out of their varying states of shock.

"Oh my gosh, what do I do, what do I do?" Pyrrha pleaded to Yang becoming even more flustered than before.

"Easy Pyrrha. Listen, for right now just go down to the docking platforms and wait for the guy with the tickets. The rest of us will stay here and try to come up with more ideas." Yang instructed calmly as she led Pyrrha by the hand towards the door. "And don't worry, once you get back we'll all sit down and try to come up with some plans and ideas to help you on your date."

"Thanks Yang, I'll be right back." Pyrrha said graciously before sprinting down the halls faster than either team had ever seen her move.

"Alright guys!" Yang proclaimed slamming the door shut. "Put on your thinking caps because this just officially became a Double Emergency Meeting!" She order prompting cheers from Nora and Ruby.

"See guys, what did I tell ya, isn't this fun." Sun beamed to his fellow males.

Ren just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he should have just took a nap while pretending to meditate today.

_**Later that night on a familiar roof-top….**_

Jaune was tired. All things considered it had been a long and somewhat taxing day for the young knight. He'd spent hours with Coco in their weird confidence role-playing session, then spent the rest of the afternoon and into the late evening trekking from store to store with his sister and Coco as the piled everything from roles of fabric to sewing supplies high in his arms, but none of that was nearly as draining as his current hand to hand training session with Pyrrha. Now after having a few of these sessions Jaune was proud to admit he could now go through the warmups and stretches without being tempted by Pyrrha's more…feminine aspects, but with the fiery haired amazon currently sitting on his stomach and pinning his arms to the ground he was having a slightly harder time thinking more innocent thoughts. Could you really blame him, he was still a teenager after all. "C'mon Jaune, is that the best you've got." Pyrrha goaded tightening her grip on his arms. Another unexpected side effect of this training was Jaune had now mastered the art of always maintaining eye contact and while it may not come in much use during a fight it still was indispensable when it came to moments like these. But that didn't mean it didn't have its disadvantages too, Jaune was embarrassed to admit he'd more than once gotten lost staring into the Amazon's emerald eyes, seriously it was almost a crime how green they were. But Jaune couldn't be distracted now. Grunting with effort he tried arching his back in an attempt to unseat his partner, but to no avail. "Jaune remember, if you can't power your way out try to reverse the hold." Pyrrha instructed leaning back into her pin making Jaune all the more aware of two of his partner's _feminine aspects_ hoveringjust above his chin. Deciding to take Pyrrha's advice Jaune shot his legs up and hooked under Pyrrha's armpits pulling her backwards off her perch. Keeping with his partner's backwards momentum Jaune sat up and followed Pyrrha as she tried to roll out of the hold onto her stomach. Jaune followed through pressing his weight down on her back from the side as he snaked his arm through her own to secure a half-nelson. Jaune liked this position, it was delightfully platonic and un-distracting. Unfortunately his celebration was a bit premature as Pyrrha slipped out of his hold and tackled the blond back down and returned to her previous position in a matter of moments. "You need to remember to properly secure your holds, otherwise your reversal will just get reversed." She lectured while smirking down at him. He could tell she was enjoying this. "But I think that's enough for tonight." Pyrrha declared releasing his arms and leaning back.

"That's great Pyrrha, but you think you could get off me?" Jaune chuckled tiredly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelped blushing a little as she shot to her feet and extended a hand to her partner. Jaune gracious accepted the hand and raised himself to a sitting position opting to take a few minutes to rest as had become their ritual during these hand to hand sessions. Pyrrha made her way over to the duffle bag she'd brought up with them and casually tossed a towel towards Jaune which he snatched out of the air thankful for something to deal with the sweat. Pyrrha loved these small moments after training when it was just the two of them, but she couldn't let herself get distracted right now she thought steeling herself as she pulled the envelope from her bag. This was the moment she'd been waiting for all day, there was no turning back now. She took a deep breath before turning around and cautiously approaching Jaune as he gazed off into the night sky. "Um, hey Jaune?" She asked moving to take a seat next to him.

"Yeah Pyrrha?" Jaune asked turning to look at his partner unaware that his cerulean eyes made her heart flutter for a moment.

"Oh, well, um." Pyrrha stammered trying to remember how she'd rehearsed his conversation earlier with Yang. "You see my old manager sent me some tickets to tomorrow's Grif-ball game and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to!" Jaune gasped with excitement. "I can't believe you managed to even get tickets. It's the playoffs, they've been sold out for weeks." He gushed as a now very relieved Pyrrha handed him the envelope.

"Oh, well I guess it just pays to be a bit famous sometimes." Pyrrha joked until she noticed Jaune's eyes go wide as he stared down at the ticket. "Jaune, is something wr…" Pyrrha didn't have time to finish her question before Jaune captured her in a hug.

"Pyrrha these are courtside seats!" Jaune shouted with joy. "This is amazing!"

"Y-yeah…amazing." Pyrrha mutter in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, I've got to go find my jersey and wash it!" Jaune said frantically leaping to his feet. "I'll meet you back at the room. Thanks again Pyrrha!" He called back before rushing back towards the dorm.

Pyrrha just sat there dumbstruck for a few minutes processing everything that just happened. It wasn't until nearly a minute that everything sunk in and she threw her hands in the air and let loose a victorious squeal of joy.

_**The following night at the Vale Sports Colosseum…..**_

"Annnnnd, it's good!" The announcer screamed into the microphone only for the crowd to quickly drown him out with their own excited cheers. "There you have it folks, the Pumas tie it up going into the half!"

"Wow I can't believe it, that last drive was insane." Jaune cheered excitedly as the two teams filed off the court towards the locker rooms.

"That was pretty great play, if that blocker hadn't moved when he did they'd still be down going into the next half." Pyrrha recited studiously hoping to impress Jaune with her gleaned knowledge of Grif-ball.

"Yeah, but that's why the Puma's run blocking is so hard to beat. It's the best in the league this season." Jaune boasted still proudly sporting his orange and white Puma's jersey.

"Well either way I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Pyrrha said smiling happily.

"Are you kidding, I've always wanted to see a game live and now I'm sitting on the court. Seriously Pyrrha I can't thank you enough." Jaune said still looking as excited as a kid at Christmas.

"Hmm, I'll just have to think of a way for you to thank me later." She teased back secretly enjoying all this praise from Jaune. That's when the announcer's voice blared over the speakers stealing their attention.

"It's that time once again folks, direct your eyes towards the Super Screen because it's time for the _Kisscam_!" He announced as a large heart shaped infographic appeared on the screen before panning to a couple somewhere in the audience.

"Wow, I heard about stuff like this at games, but I can't believe they still do it." Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, who knew?" Pyrrha returned just as nervously, but she was nervous for an entirely different reason. One, she was secretly hoping the camera would pan to them, but more importantly two, if it did pan to them did she have the courage to actually kiss Jaune. Well she was about to get her answer because as luck would have it the camera panned to them.

"Oh what do we have here?" The announcer called over the mic. "Looks like we have four time Mistral Tournament winner Pyrrha Nikos here with us tonight folks." This elicited a wave of cheers causing the redhead in question to blush and wave towards the crowd. "But that's not all, look like she brought herself a handsome friend, what do say champ? Care give us a kiss for the cam?" This brought on another wave of cheers, but this time there was also a subtle undercurrent of male boos accompanying it.

Pyrrha was on the verge of absolute mortification. She wracked her brain for a way out of this situation, but not even Yang had thought of anything like this happening. That's when she looked to Jaune. He was blushing just as much, if not more than her. "I…I mean y-you….I-I mean we don't…" He stammered helplessly unable to fully look her in the eyes. But then Jaune suddenly went silent and his eyes went wide with disbelief as the crowd went wild because Pyrrha, mustering all her courage and throwing caution to the wind, leaned up kissed Jaune on the cheek.

_**In a certain apartment in downtown Vale….**_

"H-hey Goldy!" Tawny called to her sister cautiously.

"Ugh! What is it Tawny, I'm very busy at the moment." Goldy huffed stepping into the hall, her usual fluffy mane pulled into a ponytail and a pincushion strapped to her wrist.

"What's the last thing you expected to see during tonight's Grif-ball game?" Tawny asked not looking away from the tv.

Goldy sighed as she made her way towards the living room. "Oh I don't know maybe modicum of intelligence and good manne…"

"No it's Jaune. Jaune's the last thing." Tawny said pointing to the tv in amazement.

"Oh, oh dear." Tawny gasped.

_**At Beacon…..**_

"You guys realize there's almost no chance of seeing Jaune and Pyrrha on their date right?" Blake said bluntly as Yang, Ruby, and Nora sat huddled around the screen.

"Nuh-uh, I totally almost possibly saw Jaune's arm earlier." Nora said confidently.

"She does have a point Nora." Ren sighed from his spot next to Blake. "Besides you don't have to watch so intently, it's the half-time commercial right now."

"Yeesh, what are you two even doing here if you're just going to rain on our parade." Yang shot back testily.

"I live here." Blake retorted.

"Oh my gosh, guys, guys, look!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed pointing furiously at the screen.

"If you're just tuning to our half time report we've got some unexpected footage from our stadium's kiss cam. Here in the stadium tonight we have first hand footage of four time Mistral Tournament Champion Pyrrha Nikos kissing a curently unknown awkward blond boy."

"Looks like she's been up to more than just training up at Beacon Whiz." Another commentator added in jokingly.

The resulting girlish screams of joy nearly deafened Ren and Blake as Yang and Ruby jumped to their hugging in victory while Nora began rolling around with uncontainable glee for her teammate.

_**In another dorm…..**_

Coco groaned as she stretched at her desk. It had be a long night of studying and while she really did enjoy spending her time helping Jaune with his confidence and dating advice it really was starting to cut into her study time. That didn't mean she was going to stop mind you, oh no she was enjoying herself far too much to even think of that, it was just one of the few drawbacks. But now with her schoolwork out of the way it was finally time for Coco to indulge in some much needed _me time_. "Oh, just in time for my stories." Coco grinned checking the time on her Scroll. She quickly got up from her desk and turned on the tv only to find that Fox and Yatsu had left it on SESPN. "Ew, sports." Coco hissed reaching for the remote until a certain video played on the screen. A video of a familiar blond and redhead engaged in a simple and chaste display of affection. "Of course you know…" Coco somewhat growled as she tightly clenched the remote in her hand almost cracking the plastic square in her grip. "This. Means. War."

* * *

**How's that for things escalating quickly? (Also I love making Looney Tunes references)**

**But yeah now I just wanted to address some things here and there. First off a bunch of you asked why I left certain girls out of the second omake. Well it's simple...I just didn't have any good jokes for Penny, Neon, and the rest. If I come up with more or they introduce more new girls next season I may do another omake of Meet The Parent part 2.**

**Next up I need to keep the update train a rolling on my other two stories so as much as I hate to say it guys don't expect another chapter here for a good minute.**

**On the upside if you've read and enjoyed Kamen Rider Hunter I have made it my next main priority so for any of you guys rooting for Arkos or love some good old Tokusatsu fun head on over there.**

**Also if you're reading Year of the RDCP's the OC submissions are still going and I would also like to know if you guys think if I should keep the Between Class chapters going, or just move them to the main story as .5 chapters? Please let me know, I value your input.**

**Stay tuned everybody for more stuff coming your way and don't forget to review.**

**Hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
